The Albion Years
by Jillcb
Summary: A collection of stories about the new age of Camelot where magic has been restored to the Kingdom, as promised in the prophecies. As Arthur and Merlin rebuild the Kingdom after the successful battle of Camlann they come across new challenges and dangers. This collection will involve a lot of other characters as well. Thanks to Wil1969 for cover. Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1 The Journey to Prydwen Part 1

**The Journey to Prydwen**

**Part One**

The first Christmas had passed by in Camelot, the first of the new age as many called it. A time when magic was once more a part of the Kingdom. It had been a busy and fraught time for all, yet the festivities had gone by in an instant. At the heart of the celebrations had been the newly born heir, Prince Lachlan. Camelot had celebrated his birth as though it was coming out from under a dark shadow and into the light. In way it was true, as the death of Morgana had at least brought some relief. But to Merlin, Arthur and Guinevere, also some regret for the person who she'd once been.

For now, those in power elected to continue to rebuild the Kingdom. With plenty of work still to complete, the festivities at least gave people a chance to take some leave. The celebrations had gone off into the night and into the next day, an endless noise and excitement taking over the castle and the lower town, as everyone came together. As the fireworks hit the sky a new feeling overcame the Kingdom and joy erupted, embracing every walk of life.

Like all parties, it had to come to an end, by mid-day of the next morning, a more sedate atmosphere prevailed. By the time the darkness returned, Camelot was once more on alert, for anything which may occur.

**Two Days Later**

Merlin was in his apartment one night when he discovered the papers. The two pages had been shoved into one of his old research books. His first thought, had been to discard them but as he noticed the ancient old language written on the pages, his curiosity got the better of him. He strained his eyes scrunching his face up in concentration. He managed to translate a couple of sentences, but as the language became more difficult, was forced to abandon the effort. But something about the text intrigued him and he decided to pay Gaius and Alice a visit.

He blew out the candle on his table before quietly closing the door. He made his way down the corridor, briefly pausing at the door of the young newly born. He watched him from a distance a smile on his face, as he noticed the infant stir in his sleep. He had been surprised when Arthur and Guinevere had asked him to be a Godparent to the young Prince. At first, he'd been lost, knowing little about what he had to do. But as he talked it out with Gaius, he relaxed and a bond had grown between Lachlan and himself. He knew the young boy held the future in his tiny hands, he would be the one to take on Arthur's work eventually. Merlin knew in the meantime he'd do anything to protect the young boy. Happy, that Lachlan had settled, he ran down the stairs.

After knocking and hearing Gaius's cheerful voice he opened the door and smiled as he took in the scene. Alice and Gaius were at the table finishing a potion together. Since Alice had arrived back, Merlin marvelled at how easily the two of them had come back together in such harmony. Gaius was looking ever younger, he guessed Alice had a knocked a few years off his age mentally, if not physically. He waved at Gilli, who was washing some containers in the back of the room.

"Oh Merlin, I wasn't expecting you to come tonight. Do you want something to eat?" Gaius asked,

Merlin smiled even now Gaius couldn't stop fussing whenever Merlin paid him a visit.

"Thank you, but I've already eaten Gaius." Merlin assured him. "I was hoping you could help me translate something,"

"Anything interesting?" Alice asked, her eyes coming to life.

"I'm not sure. I was reading one of my magical books when I came across these two pages," Merlin explained, "They had been slipped into the book,"

"Oh, let me see then," Gauis replied.

Merlin carefully put the sheets of paper on the table and everyone stared at them for a couple of seconds. Alice reached for one of the pages.

"This is a very ancient old language, I'm sure I came across it when I was with Roland." Alice sighed, "He had such a flair for transcripts like these,"

"I remember you telling me that," Gaius said, "I'm finding it quite difficult to recognize many words in it,"

"Hang on, I know that name," Alice cried out, pointing at a few words, which to Merlin meant very little.

"Who is it?" Gauis asked,

"Attila Ludwin," Alice replied, a smile on her face, "you must have heard some of the tales of old Gaius?"

"I've heard of him, but I know very little about him," Gaius admitted.

"Who is he?" Merlin asked, looking to one than the other. He felt strangely excited all of a sudden as if a mystery was about to be explained.

"Atilla Ludwin, was an old ancient Sorcerer who once dominated the Kingdom. Camelot was his home territory. I believe he ruled for over two hundred years, or so the transcripts of old claimed." Alice smiled.

"But I thought Cornelius Sigan was the main Sorcerer that ruled Camelot," Merlin said, confused.

"This was a long time before Cornelius Sigan, Merlin." Alice explained. "It was said that Cornelius learnt a lot from Attila. Attila was a Sorcerer without parallel, no one of his knowledge and power had existed before he came along. He was as much a scholar as a Sorcerer in truth. I remember Roland saying much of what we take for granted now, started from his reign."

"So, what happened to him?" Merlin asked, "Why is so little known about him?"

"A lot of things happened around that time. Magic was becoming more accepted within the higher power. This was before it was accepted that magic's ultimate power came from the Isle of the Blessed. There were different beliefs in those early times. In those days, many tribes existed who had their own forms of magic and hierarchy and firm ideas of where it came from. Different groups had different types of magic, none of which held domination over any other." Alice explained,

"So how did the Old Religion begin?" Merlin asked, truly intrigued now.

"Mainly due to Attila Ludwin. It was he who found out about the secrets of the Isle of the Blessed. It was he who discovered the root power and how magic translated itself through the land. Not everyone was prepared to follow his opinion, indeed for centuries afterwards some people were reluctant to accept it at all. It is true to say the likes of Cornelius Sigan took parts of what Attila learnt and bended it to their own will,"

"I still don't understand why so little is known about him, if he was that incredible," Merlin said, a bit frustrated that nothing more had been translated.

"In the years that followed, magic took on its own path," Gaius explained, "By then the belief of the Old Religion had been established, meaning that magic users followed the procedure that was laid down. There were still odd groups which argued with the logic though."

"Can you leave these sheets with me Merlin?" Alice asked, "I will have another look in the morning and see if I can work anything else out,"

"Of course, Alice," Merlin agreed, "Let's hope a good night's sleep will refresh your memory,"

"You always learn something new in this place," Gilli smiled, "If you excuse me, I'm going for an early night,"

"Or visiting a certain young lady perhaps?" Alice asked, a twinkle in her eye.

Gilli laughed, "I couldn't possibly say,"

"I'll walk back with you Gilli," Merlin said, "I have some notes from the last meeting I'll bring over tomorrow for you to read,"

"Yes, that's fine Merlin. I think we could all do with an early night," Gaius replied,

Merlin made his goodbyes, and closed the door walking back along the corridor with Gilli.

"How's everything going?" Merlin asked,

"Very well, thanks. I am finding plenty to do now the School is taking shape. I am also looking forward to the visit to Nemeth in the spring," Gilli said, holding the door open for Merlin.

"Thanks," Merlin replied, "It will certainly be interesting visiting the old school. I am really intrigued with learning about how it all came about. It must be exciting with so many people registering an interest in Summer Hall,"

"It is yes, but also daunting. There will be a lot of work to get through," Gilli admitted.

"There is no pressure, we can take our time to make sure we give people the best possible start," Merlin cautioned, "If it's delayed, it's delayed until you're happy with everything."

"Hopefully, it will all come together in time. We are getting some good people involved and there is the right spirit and determination to make a success of it,"

"I'm sure you will do a great job Gilli, I have every faith in you," Merlin replied, smiling.

"Thank you, Merlin,"

They were at Gilli's apartment and after a couple of minutes of polite chat, Gilli excused himself and Merlin continued walking to his own room.

He still felt quite alert as if he wanted to get his mind into something. He remembered he still had his father's book and decided to do some more reading. He had received a note from Mervyn about Aithusa. It seemed the young dragon was quite restless and moving around quite a bit. Merlin guessed she was just exploring the boundaries of her new home, but he was concerned about any problems, which could materialise if she met anyone untoward.

It bothered him that he still knew so little about how to help her. A lot of the text in the book was quite ancient and Merlin found he had to look words up, to fully understand the pages. It meant nothing could be done quickly which just increased his frustration. He worried that something could occur before he had the chance, to actually help her. But at the same time, he knew he had to tread carefully. He had already worked out that any assistance would involve quite intense magic, so knew he had to be sure he was using the right spell. He had already discovered a new type of magic, which seemed to be acquainted with the Dragonlords. It was described as a Senses type of magic which connected with certain places. Some of the areas mentioned Merlin had barely heard of at all.

The more he read the ancient magic book the more he realised there were so many different paths and magical interpretations to consider. He began to appreciate Alice's knowledge from earlier on more, as he continued to read. The whole history of magic inside the Kingdom was complicated by the different beliefs and ultimate suspicions which existed in many different walks of life. It meant nothing seemed to be clear-cut.

He had learnt this especially when dealing with the non-magical people in Camelot. It was not just reassuring them about magic, but also correcting wrongly held views, which existed from the Purge years. He could appreciate the fear that some people held, but at the same time was frustrated that it led to inevitable delays. Realising his mind was wandering he decided to have an earlier night and so reluctantly closed his father's book and blew out the candle.

It was just before Merlin was about to have a break late in the morning, when Alice knocked at the door. He smiled, as she made her way over to his table with the two pieces of paper in her hand.

"How did you get on?" Merlin asked, holding his breath, "did you manage to translate anything else,"

"Not in the fine detail," Alice admitted, "It such a long time ago, since I've read this language. But I have remembered something that my old colleague told me about Atilla,"

"Oh?" Merlin asked, slightly disappointed but one look at Alice's face told him, what she was about to say could indeed be important.

"Roland used to research old forms of ancient magic. Back then it was the age of experimentation. As a result, people followed few rules which meant the boundaries were very unpredictable. It appeared one of the magical formulas he discovered was senses magic,"

"I've been reading about that the other night," Merlin interrupted, "In my father's old book, do you mean this could help me in my quest for curing Aithusa?"

"It's possible," Alice admitted, "But you have to be aware it's one of the hardest types of magic to learn about. I would urge you to do your research before you go travelling to places and disturbing old spirits. I can tell you though the place you need to be researching, is Daobeth,"

"That was the Kingdom that the Dragons destroyed if I'm not mistaken. I'm sure I remember Arthur telling the story when we were on a quest," Merlin said, grimly.

"They did, but before that event they had a special affinity for that part of Albion. It held one of the most sacred old religion secrets, outside the Isle of the Blessed,"

"Which was?" Merlin asked, now fascinated.

"The Alter of Mount Devla,"

Merlin shook his head, "I've not even heard of the place, what more do you know about it?"

Alice shifted in her chair, as she described one of the biggest hidden secrets of Albion's magical past.

"Before magic became fully accepted, the Dragonlords controlled the Dragons all over the Kingdom. I remember reading a book on how if you travelled through the Northern Plains, Dragons were as common as the rains on that desolate plain," she began,

Merlin leaned forward, fully engaged in the story Alice was telling.

"Dragons were adaptable creatures, who could live in many different environments. Some were meat eaters, other could live on nothing but plants, as I'm sure you are aware. That meant they were numerous all over Albion, in virtually every type of terrain. Even near the big towns people would cite Dragons flying overhead. At first, they were tolerated. But then as different Kingdoms fell and a new ones were born, so the dividing lines between the Dragonlords and the rulers changed."

Merlin grimaced understanding only too well how things could change virtually overnight, as new people with different beliefs intertwined with those Dragonlords who were already there.

"To cut a long story short, it wasn't long before isolated conflicts began, between those who wanted to cause friction. All of a sudden battles would break out, as boundaries between the two sides were tested. It caused death and destruction on both sides and many Dragonlords, paid with their lives.

But one incident in particular was especially serious. A gang of bandits working for one of the newer Kings made their way to the edges of the Northern Plains. It was a place were many of the young dragons were kept together, one night a battle ensued and before the end of the night all the young dragons had perished,"

"That's terrible," Merlin murmured, anger lingering for a moment, as he thought about the wanton destruction of such a noble breed. "Who was responsible for that?"

"The old stories state that it was King Taegar who had taken over the next Kingdom. As Daobeth had a lot of natural sources not surprisingly it was sought after by many a ruler. When the Dragonlords from some of the other Kingdoms found out there was a real battle between the two sides,"

"Where does the Alter of Mount Devla come into the story though?" Merlin asked, intrigued.

"Mount Devla, was at that time, the most sacred place in Albion. The Alter was on top of a hill and it was there that the Dragonlords would first assemble and pass on their secrets to one another. Ordinary men feared going near the place, as they claimed spirits walked among the forests and villages around,"

"And did they?" Merlin asked, already realising this was the place he needed to find out about.

"Probably not, to the non-magical people any site of magic was rumoured to be full of spirits with indescribable happenings. They were always in isolated places after all where the mist would cover every part of the ground. I think their imaginations would get carried away. None the less the Alter is still there, but rumour has it, its is guarded by an old wizard called Nameon."

"Do you believe that?" Merlin asked, curiously staring at the bits of paper on the table.

"Perhaps, there is something to the tale. Gaius told me you met the Fisher King who after all was centuries old," Alice replied, looking at him intently.

"You are right of course, anything is possible. Either way its obvious I need to do some research on Daobeth," Merlin said, watching Alice as she unfurled another piece of paper.

"This belonged to Roland, it's an old map of the region of Daobeth. It may come in useful the Alter was rumoured to be in a place called Prydwen which is over here," she pointed at the top of the map.

"May I keep this map?" Merlin asked, suddenly keen to get started.

"Of course, its no use to me now." Alice smiled, "I am only sorry I couldn't tell you more."

"You have been a great help anyway, and thanks for the map," Merlin said,

"That's okay, I never thought it would have been of use again, took me back to my early days with Roland," Alice admitted, getting up and pushing the chair back.

"You must miss him," Merlin replied, wondering if she would ever tell them more about him.

"I have Gaius now though and that's enough," Alice replied, "Speaking of which I had better go and collect some herbs,"

"Do you want any help?" Merlin asked,

"Thank you," Alice answered, "But Gaius is coming with me, we're making an afternoon of it,"

"Oh well," Merlin grinned, "Enjoy yourselves and once again thanks for your help in this,"

Alice nodded as she reached the door and with one last look around Merlin's room, the door shut and once again Merlin was alone. For a second, he wondered what to do next, then realised he was late for a meeting with Arthur. He hastily shoved the map into his pocket, collecting the notes he needed and made his way over to Arthur's chambers, almost bumping into Lancelot en route.

"Sorry," Merlin apologised, a grin on his face.

"You know Merlin, with your magic surely there is a way for you to transport yourself to places without causing mayhem around you!" Lancelot laughed,

Merlin turned around and giggled, "Yes, you'd think so wouldn't you. I will see you later have to meet Arthur,"

He waved and ran down the corridor knowing only too well Arthur would be awaiting his presence with a detached amusement. Merlin knew his timekeeping was still little better than when he'd been a servant and knew the conversation would start with that very point. He burst through the door after a brief knock.

"Ah Merlin, I did ask for the meeting to start on time, but obviously I knew that would be highly unlikely," Arthur remarked, his eyebrow rising.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away," Merlin admitted, with a tight smile.

"With?" Arthur asked, pouring them both a drink.

"I found a couple of sheets of paper in one of my magical books. When I started reading them, I had trouble translating them. So, I took them to Gaius and Alice and it ends up being about an old ancient sorcerer called Attila Ludwin. Did your father ever mention him to you?" Merlin asked,

"Not my father no. But there is something familiar about that name." Arthur admitted,

"He was in power some years before Cornelius Sigan became known," Merlin began,

"Now his name is definitely familiar," Arthur said, a look of recognition, on his face.

Merlin grimaced thinking vaguely about Cedric and the brief reincarnation of Sigan. "It turns out it was Ludwin who discovered the importance of the Isle of the Blessed and its relevance to magic."

"I always assumed its importance was always known anyway," Arthur replied, a look of surprise on his face.

"Not in the beginning, there were many tribes who had different beliefs and theories. I suppose you could say it was Attila who put everything together. People like Sigan, took parts of what Attila discovered and used them for their own ambitions,"

"I see," Arthur said, "so what did the papers say?"

"Alice couldn't translate them, she did give me some other interesting background stuff. It is something I may look at, though I will have to do some research first."

"Oh? Anything interesting,"

"Well, if Alice is right in her assessment it could lead me to a place called The Alter of Mount Devla, which is a place where the Dragonlords used to meet to pass on their secrets. I'm hoping this could help me cure Aithusa,"

"Right," Arthur nodded, "That would be interesting certainly. Where is this place?"

Merlin took out the map Alice had given him and put it on the table. He pointed at Prydwen.

"Here,"

"I've been to Prydwen, it is very isolated though make sure you take some Knights with you,"

"I'll take Lancelot with me," Merlin promised,

"Why don't you also take young Galahad with you as well," Arthur suggested,

"Do you think he's ready for such a mission, it could be dangerous," Merlin explained, "I know very little about the place,"

"He has very impressive fighting skills and he needs to start somewhere," Arthur pointed out,

"I suppose so," Merlin agreed. "Will you put it to him then?"

"Yes, leave it to me. When are you thinking about going to Nemeth?" Arthur asked,

"Probably in the spring, think it will be quite tricky at the moment," Merlin said, "Gilli is going to visit the Druids over the next couple of days,"

"I see people are still showing interest in the School then," Arthur said, "What's going to be the timetable to the opening?"

"I'm going to leave that to Gilli, as I think he's in the best position to bring it all together. He will get an idea from the Druids over how many people will come over from them. I gather there is already quite a number,"

Arthur nodded, "Good to see its all coming together. You are doing well Merlin I have to say,"

"Thank you. At times it feels very slow moving but it seems as if things are finally advancing. Anything I can help you with?" Merlin asked, hoping Arthur would say no.

"I think everything is in order. When are you going away to Prydwen?" he asked,

"Shortly, if possible. So, if you could ask Galahad, I would be grateful,"

"Not a problem and make sure you take enough provisions Merlin, there isn't much out there," Arthur warned him.

"Yes, I'd already worked that one out," Merlin grinned.

In the next couple of days Merlin made sure they had enough provisions to last them for a month. He knew with the weather still unpredictable, they could be delayed once they set off. He still had private doubts about taking Galahad with them, the young man seemed a very quiet and private person. But he ultimately trusted Arthur's opinion on him and knew there would be security in numbers.

He spent a couple of hours with Lancelot working out the best route and decided going cross country despite the weather risks, would probably save them some time. He could already tell by the map that parts of the journey would be tricky, so the night before he left decided an early night would be best.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey to Prydwen Part 2

**The Journey to Prydwen**

**Part Two**

Merlin joined the two Knights and soon they were tucking into some chicken that Merlin had "borrowed" from the Camelot kitchens. He noticed with amusement how both Knights attacked their food, in much the same way as they did life. He enjoyed it no less, but took time to enjoy the taste.

"We've made good time I think, despite the weather," Galahad said, breaking the contented silence.

"Yes, I think we have. We were lucky the roads were not as water-logged as usual," Lancelot agreed,

"The nearer we get to the White Mountains, the slower our progress will be," Merlin mused,

"If you don't mind, I was looking at the map last night. There is a way we can avoid the worst of the mountains," Galahad said, his face reddening a bit as Merlin and Lancelot stared at him.

"Go on," Merlin encouraged, hopeful that a tricky part of the journey could be avoided.

"I used to live in the vicinity of the mountains. There is a secret path you can take which misses out a lot of the range," Galahad replied, getting the map out.

Merlin looked, as the young Knight pointed out a back pass which he hadn't noticed up to then.

"Hang on, isn't that the path to Reosa?" Lancelot asked,

"It is," Galahad replied, "But I have used it many times when I was training to be a Knight,"

"But they say it's haunted." Lancelot said, looking from the map to Galahad.

"That is just an old wives tale, with respect," Galahad laughed,

"Well, if it cuts some of the trickiness out of our journey, surely it's worth the risk?" Merlin suggested. He didn't fancy having to ride over the mountains noticing once more how the clouds were starting to gather.

"There is also plenty of cover for when we stop overnight," Galahad said, "I've camped in the forest of Gethin many a time as a boy,"

"Surely it's worth a try?" Merlin suggested. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"If you two are up for it, I'm not going to be the weakling!" Lancelot smiled.

"That's decided then," Merlin grinned, "Good work, Galahad,"

"Thanks," the young Knight stammered.

Lancelot and Merlin grinned at the boy's self-conscious manner and with another look at a darkening sky, hastened their departure.

"I suggest we're going to need cover pretty soon," Lancelot grimaced, "Let's get to this forest,"

"Agreed," Merlin said, tossing his bag onto his horse.

Before long they were thundering down a long straight path, with overhanging trees on each side of them. Every now and then a bush would almost impede the riders and more than once, Merlin felt he was about to be end up on the ground. But each time his horse somehow managed to regain his balance. It was certainly a hairy ride with Merlin realising quickly, he had avoid one tricky ride for another one. He could see the mountains in their sight, through a slow moving mist. Merlin had already anticipated, that Lancelot's description of haunted could yet become a reality for them. Suddenly a tension creeped into his manner, he began to notice more of what was around.

In situations like these his whole magical demeanour kicked in, making him aware of things long before anyone else was. He knew now he needed to be ready for anything. With the outskirts of the forest ahead they had slowed their pace. Merlin sensed an inner strangeness about the place and he already appreciated that Arthur's sense of Galahad being brave, was a very accurate description. If the young Knight really had spent nights in this forest, he was braver than Merlin was.

"If you really camped out in this place Galahad, no wonder they call you the fearless one!" the older Knight remarked, as if reading Merlin's mind.

Galahad laughed, "Maybe to an outsider it seems worse, but some of my happiest nights were spent here,"

As Merlin guided his horse through the forest, he had already spotted signs of the Old Religion alive and well. He had never spoken much to Galahad and wondered what his view on magic actually was. He still recognised that to some people magic was still a taboo subject. Merlin thought he'd never have a better chance to find out more about the young Knight.

"Some of the trees are really ancient ones," Merlin remarked, noticing an oak tree with a face carved on it. The roots he reckoned went for miles underneath the forest floor.

"I would have thought you'd be at home here Merlin," Galahad prompted, "It is quite well known for its connections to the Old Religion,"

"I think I can sense them even now," Merlin admitted, beginning to relax a little bit more.

"On Samhain Eve, we children would always come here, looking for any sign of witches and sorcerers. The old people would talk about there being a mad man who lived in a hut, not far from here," Galahad reminisced,

"Did you ever see him?" Merlin asked,

"We did, I think he was just an old Druid. I met him once, he didn't strike me as anyone to fear," Galahad replied,

Merlin smiled to himself, already feeling the young man would not be a problem and had already displayed a pretty open mind of the world. If only there were more people like him, Merlin realised his task would be that much easier.

By now shadows were starting to form, as the last remnants of daylight began disappearing. Merlin realised they would need to find somewhere to camp down for the night pretty soon.

"Any idea over where we can stop for the night Galahad?" he asked,

"If we carry on for another half an hour, there is a little alcove which is pretty sheltered from the elements. That would be our best bet," the young man suggested.

"It sounds promising," Lancelot said,

A wind had begun to blow around them, making Merlin shudder. All of a sudden he began to wish he'd taken his heavier jacket with him. But he had decided it was too bulky to take, but now realised it had been a mistake. The air around them was still cold with a wintery feel about it. The last heat of winter sun felt like an age away, as he the dark enclosed around them.

It had taken a little longer to reach their destination, but Merlin noticed the alcove described at once. He was suddenly grateful that Arthur had suggested taking Galahad with them the young man had already proved his worth.

"Let me start a fire," Merlin said, as the others threw some wood down.

Within seconds the three of them were warming themselves by the fire and sharing out the last bits of bounty between them. They all ate slowly as if making the most of what remained.

"I will take the horses to the stream to get a drink. It's not far I won't be long," Galahad said,

"Take care, we're relying on you leading us out of here tomorrow," Merlin reminded him.

Lancelot and Merlin watched him lead the horses away down a path. They continued to warm their hands on the fire.

"The young man has already proved his worth," Merlin remarked,

"He's very quiet that's as much as I've heard him say since he's been with us," Lancelot laughed.

Merlin smiled, "It's a good spot, considering how much we're out in the open,"

"True, though I still think this place is full of ghouls!" his friend replied, looking around.

"Lancelot I never thought you'd admit to such fears!" Merlin laughed,

"Being brave is admitting your fears though Merlin," Lancelot pointed out.

"You could be right there," Merlin admitted, "I still don't know if this is a good idea, but it's one I had to try,"

"So, what are you hoping to achieve here?" Lancelot asked, throwing a blanket over Merlin's legs.

"First off, to explore the idea of this senses magic I've read about," Merlin began,

"What is senses magic?" Lancelot, "How is it different to what you have?"

"It is a type of magic that is connected to the local landscape. The Alter was where the Dragon lords of old would pass on their secrets. Which is why that type of magic is encased in that particular area," Merlin explained,

"So you wouldn't find this sort of magic near Camelot?" Lancelot asked,

"No, Camelot probably has its own type of magic that is bound into its area. But the more you look at this, the bigger it gets," Merlin admitted,

"This old sorcerer," Lancelot said,

"Nameon?"

"Yes Nameon. Do you really think you will get to meet him," Lancelot asked,

"When Alice first told me about it, I was doubtful. But the more I've read since the more I've realised there is a lot I don't know about. I never seriously thought the Fisher King was alive either, but he was. He had spoken about how our meeting was foretold,"

"It could be the same with Nameon maybe?" Lancelot mused,

"We will have to wait and see about that," Merlin admitted, looking up and noticing Galahad bringing the horses back.

"The horses are all refreshed. Do you want me to do the first watch Lancelot?"

"If you want, kick me in a few hours and I'll take over," the older Knight replied,

"Here, put a blanket over you," Merlin said, "The wind is getting colder,"

"Thanks," Galahad put the blanket around his shoulders, then, walked off into the darkness.

By the time morning had arrived the world around them had transformed with the sunshine showing the landscape off to its best. The hills off in the distant seemed more pastel in colour, with every sight leaving Merlin more speechless. They had by now entered the back- path Galahad had informed them about. As they eased their horses up the hill, Merlin couldn't resist the urge to catch a view every now and then. To their right the valley below was resplendent and with a stunning waterfall throwing its contents down the chalky cliffs. Every now and then a hawk would float on the breeze which made Merlin wish he had the time to sit and take it all in.

Time of course was of the essence and so they ploughed on, determined to make Prydwen by nightfall. As Merlin turned his head left, he caught sight of the ruin of Daobeth, not for the first he mused it must have been an impressive sight in its glory days. The size of it was massive, built at an angle. Merlin had seen similar ruins elsewhere, but not one which caught the imagination as this one did.

Further west in the distance he could sense the Isle of the Blessed. His mind briefly returned to the stunning battle he'd had there with Nimule, after he'd first arrived in Camelot. The memory of his almost losing first his mother and then Gaius, could still force him to catch his breath in the shock of it. That evening he had unleashed a power within himself that he didn't know he had. It had been the beginning of his journey in understanding what lay beneath his skin, what prompted him to act and the wild emotions that it forced him to endure. Even now, with all the changes in his life he could still become transfixed in how little had actually changed inside himself. He was at heart the same person who had left Ealdor all those years ago, only the responsibilities had become more difficult and challenging. He had become so engrossed in his thinking, that had hadn't realised Lancelot and Galahad had stopped their horses. Coming to his senses, he joined his two companions who were looking out over a new valley ahead of them.

"There we go in the distance behind those trees that is the road to Prydwen," Galahad said, pointing ahead.

"We've made good progress," Merlin smiled, relieved that at least they were nearing their destination.

"Let's hope the weather continues to hold," Lancelot cautioned, "That valley below will become very wet, if the rains return,"

"When do you suppose we will get there?" Merlin asked,

"In normal circumstances it would take at least a full day's ride, but thanks to the path we're on, hopefully by this evening," Galahad estimated, urging his horse forward.

Merlin and Lancelot followed Galahad and soon they were making their way down the path. Merlin recognised bird song up ahead, but also, he had a magical sense too one which was not welcomed by him. He could see Lancelot had noticed.

"What is it Merlin?" Lancelot asked,

"I'm not sure yet, but I can feel a sense from somewhere. It could just be the fact that I'm entering a highly magical environment, but I'm a bit wary," Merlin said, looking around.

"Isn't that just a natural feeling for you in these circumstances?"

"Maybe," Merlin muttered, "Either way, let's stay alert just in case,"

They travelled in silence for a bit, all three taking the time to check the sky and ground for anything untoward. By now they were halfway down and Merlin could recognise a group of Poplar trees which heralded the road to Prydwen. At the moment they had the advantage of height to check for any danger, but once they got lower, Merlin knew they were more at the mercy of anything which may threaten them.

The lower they rode, the more apparent it became to Merlin that it was from now, that their journey could develop into something much riskier. He continued to check the sky, for some reason feeling that was more dangerous than the ground. By the time they had got to the bottom of the path, all three men were looking more perturbed.

"I suggest we go in single file, I'll lead Galahad you stay at the back," Lancelot suggested,

"Okay."

"Merlin, if you sense anything let us know straight away," Lancelot urged, moving off.

"Don't worry, I'll warn you," Merlin replied leaving a little distance between them.

The road they were travelling on was very open. Either side of it a line of trees guarded the distant hills. Merlin sensed immediately that his breath had changed, he couldn't breathe as deeply as before. It was as if someone had restricted the air around them. It heightened his magical senses even more. He looked ahead at the same time that Galahad caught sight of the three figures in the sky.

"What are they?" the young Knight asked,

"Wyverns" Merlin replied, "They are guarding something," He could see them circulating round and round. As he looked again, he noticed there was a cavern and it reminded him of something he'd read, before he left Camelot.

The Wyverns hadn't yet noticed them, but Merlin knew it was only a matter of time before they did. Then he knew they would be under attack. He noticed a patch of woodland off to the right, he pointed over towards it.

"Why don't we leave the horses in the wood and then we can walk on foot," Merlin said, "There is something I would like to investigate."

"We could do that, there is a path over there," Lancelot suggested, "If we follow the stream,"

They turned their horses round and manoeuvred them onto a half-hidden path which was overgrown on each side. As they slowly encouraged their mounts along, the ivy became thicker and more challenging. In the end, they decided to climb off their horses and walk instead. As they pushed the undergrowth away, a clearer path emerged and eventually they came to a spot where they could catch their breath. Merlin beckoned them over and explained his idea.

"One of the books I read before I left spoke about a cliff side cavern. When I took another look at the Wyverns, I could see there was an opening behind them. It could be that is where the entrance is. To get to the alter we have to go through the cavern first, but I would like to confirm it first of all,"

"There is enough daylight to go and take a look. I wouldn't recommend going in until tomorrow though," Lancelot cautioned,

"Don't worry, I've no intention of doing that today," Merlin admitted,

"Do you need me?" Galahad asked, "While you are looking, I could go and catch some dinner we're running low on supplies,"

"That's fine Galahad," Merlin said, "We won't be long,"

Merlin and Lancelot walked down a short hill and were soon onto another path. The path was sandy and blew in their faces as they walked. Merlin used his hand to disperse the worst of it. They had been walking for about five minutes when they came to a fork in the path. Merlin by now was using his magical senses to trace where they needed to go. Lancelot followed behind, not even bothering to question Merlin which gave the warlock more confidence in continuing to use his abilities.

As they looked ahead, they could see the top of the cliff, suddenly the path went upwards and they struggled up it, their feet sinking into the sand. Merlin had to urge himself forwards and felt his friend pushing him along. When they got to the top they could clearly see where the Wyverns had been. But suddenly all was quiet, so they continued onwards. Presently they came to a couple of sharp looking bushes, which they brushed passed with relative ease. Looking upwards, for the first time they could make out the opening.

Merlin tried to visualise the sketch he'd seen in the magical book. It certainly looked big enough to be the place. They at least knew it would be worth further investigation the next day. But Merlin knew it would not be straight forward.

"Well?" Lancelot asked, "Is this the place you are looking for?"

"I think it's the start of it at least," Merlin nodded, "Let's see what we find tomorrow,"

"I hope you are right this valley looks rather open and vague," Lancelot grimaced,

"Yes," Merlin agreed, "I hope Galahad has managed to find us something to eat, I'm famished,"

By the time they had arrived back a fire was blazing with a plump rabbit being cooked. The smell made Merlin's stomach rumble with anticipation. After a brief conversation Merlin bedded down early knowing tomorrow would be a full day. But he hoped he would be nearer to finding a solution to Aithusa's situation.

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey to Prydwen Part 3

**The Journey to Prydwen**

**Chapter 3**

The next day a bitterly cold breeze blew in and already Merlin could sense a dramatic change in the weather was heading their way. He cursed, as this would undoubtedly cause them problems. He did his jacket up as he finished off some berries.

Before long, the three of them were moving along the path once again. Lancelot led the way pushing back the bushes and ivy that every now and then would impede their progress. Merlin was scratched a number of times as he pushed the branches away with his bare hands. By now the first spots of rain had hit them, as they made their way gingerly along the path. In the distance, they could just about make out the cavern through the low cloud.

As they eased their way through the forest, the rain by now was heavy and unrelenting. A mist had appeared out of nowhere which partly hid the entrance, making them narrow their eyes, as they struggled to see more than a few feet ahead of them. Their progress was slow and as they became wetter, a deep frustration grew. Underneath their feet it became muddier, making their movement more hesitant. Merlin silently fumed wishing he had the power to control the weather. By the time they had made it to the cavern, even now they could sense the light of the day becoming darker. Then out of nowhere they were attacked by the Wyverns.

Lancelot quickly aimed his sword at one of them as they flew at them from an acute angle. Galahad joined him and managed to catch one of them on their rear. It made them even more aggressive and as they flew in low to attack the Knights, Merlin decided to take over.

He pushed the Knights aside and then faced the wyviens astride. Thrusting his arm up his voice erupted made mightier by the echo it had from the cave, "s'enthend apakhorein nun epello!" As the words came tumbling out, the dragons dispersed, though not before giving Merlin a roar of insolence, for his trouble. Merlin kept his eye on them until they had flown off disappearing into the mist. When Merlin came too he noticed Galahad watching him with an amazed expression on his face.

"That was mightily impressive," the young Knight exclaimed,

"Thanks," Merlin shrugged, "At least I have some uses!"

"Let's get going before the next lot arrive," Lancelot encouraged, checking the sky.

"Yes, I agree. We don't know how long this journey will take either," Merlin cautioned.

The Knights followed Merlin down into the cave. They hadn't walked far before the path had already narrowed, so they were forced to follow single file. As they emerged deeper the path began to wind in on itself, causing Merlin to slow down. The further they went into the cave, the harder it became to breath normally, as the air disappeared. Merlin decided taking short breaths would be preferable.

As the path became darker, he used his powers to lighten the path before them. He could hear over his shoulder the intake of amazement from the following Knights. It gave him a real feeling of pleasure at being able to use his skills in such an open and helpful way. It was once more, the proof of how magic could be used for good. As he continued to lead he kept a reasonable pace, having adjusted to the changes in the lack of air. He also focussed his concentration, determined to stay a step ahead of anything which may occur.

The more he thought about it now, he realised the whole trip was far more risky than he had at first anticipated. He remembered the warning Gaius had given him the night before he left to expect the unexpected. Who knew what was down in the depth of the cave and whether they could come across it? For the first time he felt a bit of tension as he scanned the horizon and they travelled ever deeper towards the depths. He wondered what was going through the two Knight's minds, where they as nervous as he suddenly felt?

He looked back briefly Galahad was behind him, looking warily about him. Merlin suspected Lancelot would be the same. He decided to focus on the task, determined to wipe out the misgivings he was currently feeling. They suddenly came to a fork in the path which brightened his manner, especially as he could sense light up ahead. While common sense, told him he should question the light, for some reason something calmed him.

"Look!" Merlin pointed in front of him, as the Knights stopped.

"Why is it suddenly light?" Lancelot asked, suspiciously.

"That was what I was wondering," Galahad agreed, "Do you want me to investigate it?"

"I will go," Merlin said, determined to reassure them. "I know it seems strange but for some reason I feel there is nothing to fear,"

"Is it something magical?" Lancelot asked, eyeing Merlin closely.

"It could be I suppose. I get a sixth sense when there is magic in the air, but I just get a feeling it's nothing to worry about," Merlin explained, "You stay here, I'll call for you if I need you,"

"Okay, remember we are here," Lancelot cautioned, nodding at Merlin.

"Thanks," Merlin smiled.

He pushed further down the path towards where the light was at its strongest. The closer he came to it, the more he felt suddenly relaxed as if something was pulling him towards it. But there was nothing bad in what he was feeling, any negative thought was now far from his mind. He suddenly realised the Knights should be with him and he called to them.

Merlin waited for them to join him after reassuring them further they continued on their way. Presently they came to an opening and beyond it lay a door. Merlin watched the Knight's reaction closely.

"We need to be careful, who knows what's beyond it," Lancelot said,

"I still don't think it's anything bad. Let me go first, I have my magic after all," Merlin cautioned,

The Knights agreed and after a minute of composing himself Merlin made himself ready. As Merlin walked towards the door, an intense feeling caught hold of him, making it instantly easier to breath. He knew straight away whatever was beyond the door was a good thing, he realised he was among friends.

As Merlin walked through the opening the first thing which took him by surprise was just how brighter everything became. He looked around, they were standing in a huge room ahead of them was a long trestle table with a couple of chairs neatly pushed underneath it. Behind that was a chest, stacked with books and bottles of what looked like potions. A big crystal stood in the centre which every now and then caught Merlin's eyes. He tried to ignore it anxious to not connect with it remembering old experiences. All along the wall, were cobwebs, a musty smell came from somewhere within.

The room was airy and suddenly the coolness of the day disappeared and Merlin felt as if it was the middle of spring. He stood in the centre of the room taking everything around in. It had somehow a sense of history about it and Merlin felt it had played a key part in life before his time.

"Everything is fine, follow me in," he called to the Knights. He watched as first Galahad and then Lancelot came through the door. They both joined Merlin in the middle of the room looking around suspiciously.

"Why are you so reassured?" Lancelot asked, then sudden a voice boomed from behind them.

"Ah Emrys, we meet at last,"

Merlin looked around and saw an old man, carrying a book come in through the door.

"You are Nameon?" Merlin smiled, recognising a kindred spirit.

"I am indeed, Emrys. I am so happy to have at last met your acquaintance. These are your friends, I take it?"

"Yes, this is Lancelot and Galahad,"

The two Knights nodded at the old sorcerer, looking tense and unsure.

"Aww, the great Lancelot, special things are expected of you." The old man smiled, "As for you Galahad, I sense a true adventurer inside of you,"

Galahad looked at Merlin before answering, "I have always loved the world outside,"

"Indeed, something we should never take for granted."

"You were expecting me?" Merlin suggested, testing the theory he'd heard before.

"Yes, our meeting has been foretold as I am sure you are aware. There are certain things which have come to pass, now I must pass on certain information to you. I have a gift, something you need to promise to take good care of,"

"Of course, what is it?" Merlin asked, an excitement taking hold of him.

Merlin watched, as the old man struggled and reached inside a bag. He brought out a book, old and dusty and put it on the table. Merlin recognised the sign of the Old Religion on the cover. He looked over at Nameon, the old man nodded for Merlin to take a look at it.

As he went over to the book and opened it, he could feel a faint sense of power coursing through his hand, as he touched the page.

"I just felt something," Merlin said, looking up at the old sorcerer.

"The book I am giving you, is one of the oldest books in existence Emrys. It holds power that goes back to the Ancient Kings, the world before the majority of the Dragons had died out."

Merlin let the words sink in, as he turned over the page an image crept into his mind and he saw his old friend on one of the pages.

"Kilgharrah!" he cried out, for a second he felt as if the image had come to life, as the old Dragon looked at him.

"I haven't seen Kilgharrah for a couple of years, he is dead, isn't he?" Merlin asked, emotion in his voice.

The old Sorcerer nodded sadly. "Anything which is contained inside that book is indeed dead. But their spirits are contained inside it, you will sense their presence whenever you open it,"

"Then Aithusa is the last Dragon in the world now," Merlin remarked, feeling suddenly shocked.

"That is indeed the case. Now I am sure you are wanting to know how to help him?"

"I know I have to go to the Alter of Mount Devla and recite a spell," Merlin said,

"It's not that simple I am afraid. The secrets contained in this book are massively important. When the Dragon Lords of old composed this book, they took with them much of what they knew. You will notice spells inside this book, which are incomplete but in fact the answers are already around,"

Merlin thought for a second, "So, how will I know what is the right spell?"

"Dragon Lord magic comes from somewhere deep inside you Emrys. It is contained inside your personality and your courage. It will ask things of you which will both dismay and amaze you. Dragons are creatures of wonder and their true power can only be found through your own being,"

Merlin nodded, realising that today was just the start of his quest for helping Aithusa.

"Then I must start discovering and researching this book, I take it I will know when the feeling is right,"

"You will, of that I can assure you. You must believe in your own morality and sense of courage. When the spell is found you can return here and go to the Alter of Mount Devla, you must do so alone with Aithusa. You must reassure him, as he will sense things he has never come across before. But in doing so, it will bring you closer to him then you have ever been before,"

"What happens if I don't find the right one?" Merlin asked, suddenly afraid of what he was going to be told.

"Then Aithusa will forever be lost to you. But you must not doubt yourself in this moment. You alone, have the power and ability to reverse the wrongs done to our mighty breed,"

Merlin nodded, feeling tired and disorientated. It was madness to think helping Aithusa would be straight-forward, he realised now. Everything he had read in the book his father had once owned should have told him that. As he stared at the old book on the table, he realised it could prove to be one of this toughest challenges yet.

"There is one more thing that I have for you Emrys," Nameon said,

Merlin went over to him, his eyes full of wonder. "What is that?"

"They call it a path-finder. When you return to Mount Devla you must bring this with you. It will help you find the secret path which will take you to the Alter. The mountain has many misleading trails, this will be your main ally on your perilous journey back to the land of the Dragons. You, Aithusa and the path-finder will be all you need to complete the task."

Lancelot had been listening to the conversation with unease. Merlin could sense his friends worry and he looked at him, he hoped with a look of reassurance.

"Lancelot, I can see this leaves you worried," Nameon said, going over to the Knight. "I think one of your lasting and most important qualities is knowing when to give Emrys your trust. I know you are a good friend, but you must believe when I say it cannot be done between you. Emrys must enter his own realm to find the true power of his ability, he will need every ounce of it in his quest. Promise me, that you will allow him that opportunity,"

After a brief second, Lancelot looked at Nameon and nodded, "I promise, even though it will be difficult,"

"You are a true friend, but sometimes we must act alone to realise what we are truly capable off," Nameon replied,

"I want to thank you, for what you have told me," Merlin replied, "I will endeavour to find the spell and return here, when I have found the answer,"

"I am glad to have been off service to you Emrys and to have at last met you. You will become an even greater man the world of magic will be indebted to you, for centuries ahead. I am only happy to have been of use to you. Go with my blessing," Nameon said, holding his hand up and blessing the three of them.

"Will we meet anymore Wyverns on our way out?" Galahad asked,

Nameon smiled at the young Knight, "No, rest assured your path will be clear,"

"The Wyverns are the guardians of the Alter's secret?" Merlin said, smiling.

"Indeed, they are, but they can be challenged by those with magic. I would never entirely trust one," Nameon warned,

"Will you be here when I come back?" Merlin asked,

"No, my place is in the otherworld now that I have passed on what I must. But I dare say you will come across my spirit here. Bless me on my way, when you do,"

Merlin shook the old man's hand. "I certainly will, I wish you peace on the journey to the other world,"

Within seconds the old sorcerer had disappeared out of the room, with Lancelot and Galahad looking around them, in surprise. Merlin regarded his companions.

"You do realise he was centuries old," Merlin said, with a smile.

"He looked no older than some of the old men in the Tavern," Lancelot answered.

Merlin picked up the book and put the path-finder in his bag. "Come on, we need to make tracks back home,"

Merlin walked out giving the place a last look, sensing the Knights following him he made for the passage, lighting the path ahead. It took an hour to reach the early darkness of the evening. At least, the rain was no longer falling and Merlin looked around with a sense of wonder of the magical place.

Having made it back to their base and having eaten, Merlin sat with Lancelot each lost in their own secret thoughts. Lancelot's voice eventually broke the silence.

"What do you think of this quest?" he asked, putting another log on the fire.

"Well, it won't be easy for sure and I will be tested. But that has always been the case with my magic. I am only glad I can share it with my friends now,"

"It will be tough letting you face it alone,"

"I won't be alone, I will have Aithusa and the spirit of my father. I felt him there, its only now I realised what that feeling was in the cavern. He had been there before and I was retracing his footsteps,"

Lancelot smiled, "I am glad you felt that,"

"Thank you,"

"I am sorry about Kilgharrah. I know you hadn't mentioned him for a while, but its sad to think he is no longer with us," Lancelot said,

"I have suspected it for months. I have tried to call him but he never came. That told me everything I needed to know. But here, he does not feel too far away. There was a time when this Kingdom was full of Dragons, they roamed far and wide. But than man came and put them to the sword, the world was never quite the same again. Helping Aithusa could at least put some of that right,"

"I know you will find a way,"

"I hope you are right." Merlin said, suddenly feeling exhausted. As the night arrived spreading its darkness around them, he was soon fast asleep. It was only when he was shaken awake, he realised the morning had come. After a brief breakfast, the three of them were back on the horses and travelling back to Camelot the wind on their backs.

Merlin sensed the journey had made an impact on both of his fellow travellers. Both of them talked about their meeting with Nameon and what lay ahead for Merlin. For his part, Merlin was by now feeling refreshed and ready for the challenges which lay ahead. Not least telling Arthur all the news. He looked up, seeing the white towers in the distance, he hadn't realised just how much he'd missed Camelot until now.

As they entered the court yard, the Knights waved at the party.

"Hey Merlin, we missed you. In fact, all of you!" Gwaine shouted,

"That's nice to know, missed you all as well," Merlin jumped off his horse, running up the steps wanting to be back in his quarters. In the end, he decided to look in on Arthur. After knocking on the door, he entered the room, to be greeted by Arthur holding a glass in his hand.

"I imagine you can do with some refreshment?" the King asked,

"Yes please. How is everything, no mini invasions or battles while I've been gone?" Merlin said, with a smirk.

"You will be pleased to know peace has broken out on our borders. No more reports of any army on the move. Everything is just how we want it,"

"Good to know,"

"So, tell me, how did you get on. Did you get to meet this sorcerer?"

"Nameon? I certainly did, he gave me these," Merlin reached into his bag and showed him the book and path-finder.

Arthur picked up the path-finder, "I haven't seen one of these in years,"

Merlin filled him in with all the details, including the feelings of him sensing his father at the cavern. He watched, as Arthur took it all in.

"What do you feel about going on your own?" he asked, "I can't say I'm keen on it,"

"It was just like when you had to go to the Perilous Lands on that quest," Merlin pointed out.

"And we know what happened there!" Arthur replied,

Merlin blushed, "Yes, but I had to, the bracelet given to you by Morgana was a magical one, it would have killed you in the end,"

"As this quest might kill you," Arthur answered. "Is this really going to be worth it Merlin?"

"It's important to me, also I feel I have to make it up to Aithusa."

"Where is the dragon anyway, any further reports?" Arthur asked, sitting back.

"The Druids contacted me before I left, they said Aithusa was hanging around them. I need to do a lot more research before I do it anyway,"

"You must be tired, go and get some rest. When are you going to Nemeth to look at the magic school,"

"Soon, I expect. I need to have a meeting with Gilli about it. I will let you know,"

"I am glad you are back Merlin, its been way too quiet without you," Arthur smiled,

"You look a bit tired," Merlin remarked, noticing the rings around his eyes.

"Lachlan has very big lungs especially early in the morning!" the King grimaced. "Maybe one day you'll experience it yourself Merlin,"

Merlin grimaced, "I am in no hurry on that one, I will leave that to you and Gwen,"

Merlin skipped out of the room, making for his apartment. As he opened the door the bed lay there enticing him. He thought for a second he should do some research. But eventually he gave in to his tiredness and within minutes he was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 An Afternoon in the Country

**An Afternoon in the Country**

It had been a stressing few weeks for Arthur. After a period of brief calm, initial reports about bandit attacks on Camelot's borders had been concerning him. In the end, he had sent some of his Knights to investigate, after a couple of tense days the problems had once again disappeared. It had forced the King to concede how fragile the peace still was. Despite wanting to arrange a meeting between the various factions in Albion, invariably something always appeared to get in the way. Some petty squabble inside someone's Kingdom, a matter of sudden crisis somewhere else.

It had started to frustrate Arthur, as he was anxious to not delay the momentum which had been building up to then. But in the end, he'd been forced to take a step back. He was awaiting a report from Leon that morning, as he waited he tapped the desk and his mind turned to his son Lachlan.

The boy had certainly transformed his life, making him even keener to change things for the better. He hadn't appreciated just how much having a child would change even the most of unimportant events, never mind the bigger ones. Every little challenge would seize hold of his mind, reminding him of the consequences that would occur, if they were not put right or dealt with properly. He knew eventually he would hand over his Kingdom to Lachlan and he was determined to give his son the best possible chance, to make it a success.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door he jumped to attention, knowing this could be an important meeting.

"Come in," he shouted, looking up as the door opened, "I'm glad you made it back safely Leon,"

"Thank you, sire," Leon replied, sitting down opposite Arthur.

"So, what happened?"

"When we arrived at Culenthaim there was a lot of unrest initially. We met the village's elder a man called Gadnor. He had reported several nights of raids on the village."

"Do we know who was responsible?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"To begin with there were a couple of possibilites. But in the end when we mounted a patrol, we found a hideout in the adjoining forest. We kept a watch on the movements of the outlaws and eventually they attempted to attack the village once again,"

"Did you manage to make some arrests?"

"Yes, they have been taken to Daleton and have been dealt with," Leon said, "They won't be attacking the village again for a while,"

"That is good work Leon. You said there were two explanations. What was the other one?"

Arthur noticed straight away, that Leon shifted uncomfortably in his seat and knew already what was coming.

"Speak freely, Leon,"

"In the little villages out on the edges of the Kingdom, there is still a suspicion about those with magic," Leon began, "I don't know what we can do to reassure those people. The first blame was being put on the Druids though luckily we apprehended the real culprits."

"Thank you for your honesty Leon," Arthur smiled, "We knew when we went down this path, it wouldn't all be straight-forward. Maybe this is something that Merlin can help us with in some way. He too came from a small village like Culenthaim, I'll speak with him,"

"That's a good idea sire," Leon replied, getting up and making his way to the door.

"Leon, I am taking Guinevere out this afternoon in the country. Maybe you could accompany us?" Arthur suggested,

"Of course sire, it would be an honour," Leon replied,

"I'll see you this afternoon,"

Arthur watched the door closed and frowned at what Leon had told him. It was true that he knew there would be problems with the course they had taken. But it bothered him that some of the more isolated places, were still quite fearful of magic. The location of the villages concerned highlighted the problems they faced. Arthur knew, they needed to find a way to bring the villages into line with Camelot itself.

He knew through experience that some of the more distant places had their superstitions and old views on magic. The further away they were, the harder they were to control. Merlin had suggested putting the Druids into contact with some of the villages. But at times, there was a reluctance, even now, to accept their help. Arthur considered visiting Mervyn, he was adamant he couldn't put every magical problem in the lap of Merlin. He had enough to think about. All in all, there was much to ponder and for a moment Arthur considered calling the afternoon off. But then, he changed his mind. He knew a day out would do Guinevere some good, she had a lot on her plate at the moment, Arthur realised they were all under intense pressure.

He thought about her for a moment, he had an awful job persuading her to leave their son behind, for an afternoon. She was completely devoted to him and went much further, than most noble women did in looking after their children. But in the end, he had worn her down and reassured her that Alice and Hunith, were only too happy to have Lachlan for an afternoon. He grinned at the thought of Merlin walking into the prospect of hearing Lachlan bursting his ear-drums with his crying. Why should Arthur be the only one to suffer?

He decided to finish his report and then make an early start before his wife, changed her mind again. Having got to the end and checked with Lancelot how the Knights were getting on, he wandered over to the kitchens. As he opened the door, he could hear Audrey screaming her orders at her staff. As he made a grab for the basket, her shrill voice stopped him in her tracks.

"What do you think you're doing with that basket!" she began yelling, then realised who it was and her manner changed entirely.

"I am sorry your highness, I thought it was-"

"Merlin?" Arthur finished the question, with a grin. It was well known how the cook berated his friend on his visits into the kitchen. Some of them were stories of legend around the place.

"Yes, I thought it might be," she laughed, "I hope it meets your standards,"

"I am sure it will Audrey and once again thanks for preparing at such short notice,"

"It's my pleasure, your highness," Audrey did an awkward curtsy, before stiffly walking away. Arthur watched her leave with relief.

He was about to make for his quarters when he saw Leon who began walking over.

"Your wife is waiting outside for you," the Knight informed him.

"Could you take this out, I will be with you in a second," Arthur handed over the basket and ran for his boots. As he sped around the corner, he almost knocked Merlin off his feet. Somehow his sorcerer just about managed to avoid him.

"Why in such a hurry?" Merlin asked, steadying the King with his hand.

"Sorry, I'm holding up Guinevere for our afternoon out,"

"Aww, the picnic of course, I was amazed you managed to get her away from Lachlan," Merlin said, with a grin.

"It was the work of a moment, I have to admit," Arthur replied, "Luckily I have heard your mother and Alice is looking after him," He pulled his boots on quickly.

"But I'm seeing my mother," Merlin grumbled,

"It looks like Uncle Merlin, can entertain him as well. Unless you would prefer to accompany my wife and I on a picnic,"

"What? And spend another three hours on a horse, no thanks I will risk it with your noisy son instead,"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Have a good time," Arthur grinned, as he dashed out of the door.

Guinevere was already sitting on the horse and waiting patiently, along with Leon behind her.

"You are holding us up, Arthur," she said, "Didn't I tell you Leon, how his time keeping is getting worse than Merlin's now?"

Leon laughed, easing his horse forward.

"Huh, I can still beat him on most days," Arthur said, trotting alongside his wife.

"It was a nice idea and you've picked a good day for it anyway," Guinevere smiled,

Arthur suddenly felt relaxed and happy he knew this would be a great chance to actually get some time together. The day to day business at Camelot hardly allowed them quality time. They had each learnt to get on with it for now. But Arthur knew moments like, needed to be grasped. He knew there would be little time later on, once all the meetings began, between all the different Kingdoms.

After an hour's riding, they came to a beautiful piece of forest. It had a waterfall running down one side, with wild flowers showing off their finery elsewhere. Arthur spotted a Bluebell and picked it quickly handing it too his wife.

"Oh Arthur, you are so sweet," she laughed, "You remember how much I love these,"

"I know I'm not one of the last romantics," he admitted, "but I do remember some things,"

"Though still not my Birthday!" she smiled,

"I don't have a talent for remembering Birthdays. I can barely remember my own,"

"But luckily I can remember it," Gwen said,

"It must be a lot to remember sire, especially now Merlin is not always around," Leon pointed out,

"I am beginning to regret I asked you to come with us now Leon," Arthur grumbled, winking at his wife.

"Well, I am glad as we will never eat all this food, sit down Leon and give us a hand," Guinevere urged,

Before long all three were tucking into the picnic. The sun by now was hot and high in the sky, making them all feel sleepy.

"So, tell me about Merlin," Guinevere said, "I never had the chance to ask him how he got on,"

"He reached Prydwen in good time, they saw the old sorcerer, Merlin said something about him being centuries old," Arthur said, a making a face, "Imagine that!"

"I find it hard too. What did he tell Merlin?"

"That he has to work out this spell from a book he was given. I think he said some of the Dragon Lords didn't finish the spells off, but the answers lay around him," Arthur explained, still not quite understanding the explanation Merlin had given him.

"What do you mean around him?" Guinevere asked, as puzzled as Arthur,

"I wonder if he means around the area maybe," Leon suggested, "I remember Lancelot saying something about how it was senses magic which lay around a certain place,"

"Oh, so it's not something he's going to do right away?" Guinevere said, "Mithian will be relieved. She's looking forward to seeing him soon,"

"Oh yes, the jaunt into Nemeth," Arthur sniggered,

"It's hardly a jaunt Arthur. There's a serious reason for them going there, the magic school," Guinevere pointed out,

"I don't imagine it's only business though!" Leon grinned, "He seems rather smitten with Mithian,"

"She with him too, she never stops asking me questions about him. We need to get them together Arthur," Guinevere suggested,

"Steady on Guinevere. We don't know if King Rodor hasn't got plans for her already," Arthur warned,

"It's even more reason to get them together. Camelot needs its friends around it at this time. Merlin and Mithian together would establish that union," Guinevere suggested,

"I suppose it would, but I'm not sure Merlin is in a rush to marry anyone," Arthur cautioned, "He's always saying he has too much to do,"

"Surely, we could take some of the work from him," Guinevere replied, shading her eyes from the sun. "He too, needs a break from time to time,"

"I've already tried that and it's not an easy thing to do,"

"I will go and look around the place just in case," Leon said, "I'm sure you want some time alone,"

"Thank you, Leon," Arthur smiled, putting his hand around Guinevere's shoulder.

"I am happy you persuaded me to do this. It's been a long time," Guinevere admitted.

"It's not easy finding too much time together is it?" Arthur admitted, "Though I did warn you before you became my wife and the Queen,"

"I remember. But I wouldn't miss it for the world, now that everything is moving forward. You and Merlin have done a wonderful job so far, let's hope before long Albion becomes a reality."

"You know, there was something I really wanted to talk to you about. But with the way everything has been, I never found the right moment."

"I hope nothing is wrong?" Guinevere asked, looking concerned.

"You don't have to worry." Arthur smiled, "I am conscious though that there is a lot of pressure on all of us, at the moment. Merlin has work piling up. I know you have more than you should, considering you have Lachlan to look after as well,"

"I manage," Guinevere assured him.

"I know you do, you do a very good job all round. But now that Hunith has arrived, she has mentioned that she would like to be more involved," Arthur explained,

"Yes, she was hinting that the other day. I wasn't sure if she was being serious or not. I think when she was in Ealdor, people went to her with any problems. It must seem pretty quiet for her now," Guinevere reasoned. "Especially with Merlin rushing all over the place,"

"I did wonder if you could hand some of your duties over to her, to help her feel more involved." Arthur suggested,

"I will see what I can find, I am sure there is something more we can give her to do. Once the school is up and running, I'm sure she could help-out with the children, she is so good with them. Lachlan already has a bond with her,"

"Excellent idea, I'll suggest that to Merlin,"

"He looks a lot happier having Hunith around. He was worrying about her more than he let on," Guinevere considered.

"That's Merlin, he is becoming more open, but every now and then I remember about him being too good, at keeping secrets,"

"It's a hard habit to break Arthur. Look at you, you are better at opening up than what you used to be," Guinevere smiled, "I think having Gilli around has helped Merlin too,"

"Is there any other improvements I have made?" Arthur grinned,

"I dare say there is, but I have to adjudge whether it goes to your head or not though," Guinevere laughed.

"Thank you Guinevere," Arthur replied, "I can only assume you've been speaking to Merlin then!"

"Not at all," Guinevere assured him with a sideways glance. She grabbed hold of his hand. "I'm so glad you persuaded me to come today. It's nice to get away from Camelot, once in a while,"

"So, maybe that's an improvement for you to make?" Arthur asked,

"That is probably a fair suggestion. We can all improve after all. It's amazing to think how far we've come in a short space of time,"

"It certainly is, sometimes you get so hung up on running the Kingdom you forget about the simpler things. Speaking of which, I have something for you," Arthur announced.

"What is it?" Guinevere asked, curious.

"This belonged to my mother she had it in her family's possession for generations. But I think it's time that you had it," Arthur said, handing her a golden ring. "You have proved to be a true partner in this venture, as well as a loving wife. I can't think of anyone who I'd rather give this too,"

"Oh Arthur, it's beautiful," Guinevere replied, emotion on her face. "Are you sure?"

"I have never been surer of anything. In giving this to you, I hope you realise how much you mean to me. I simply could not be the man I am without you being there with me,"

"We are a team, the way it should be Arthur. I will treasure this, thank you," They kissed.

Arthur smiled, as she fitted it onto her finger, feeling completely satisfied and happy. As the sun continued to beat down, he reflected that they had indeed come far. The Kingdom was truly starting to turn into one he was proud to front. It was true there was still much to do, but with Guinevere and Merlin by his side he felt there was nothing he could not achieve. Right now, Camelot was in a good place and though challenges remained he was determined to continue to be bold and brave.

"All is well, sire," Leon remarked,

"Thank you Leon," Arthur replied, "I suppose we should make our way back to Camelot now," He couldn't help but notice how happy Guinevere was now looking.

"Yes, I think we better had," Guinevere agreed, "Before we know it, the evening will be here,"

"At least we've had today," Arthur smiled,

"You chose this day well, sire," Leon agreed,

"Yes, not often I have the chance to spend my afternoon with two such handsome men," Guinevere grinned,

Arthur laughed, "I think I can speak for Leon when I agree with that sentence!"

They all laughed. The conversation riding back to Camelot was light-hearted and proof that only people who had known each other for as long as they all had, could be so comfortable and have utter trust in one another.

As Arthur reflected once more, he was lucky to have surrounded himself with such people. His father would have never hesitated to make the point that trusting people was a fault of his son's. But Arthur now knew this to be wrong, for while Uther may have been able to rule in isolation this was not Arthur's way. His Kingdom's strength would come from the good people who surrounded him and put their own trust in him and one another. Arthur remembered what Guinevere had said that very afternoon about being a team, he knew this was true right through Camelot now. For it was only by people coming and working together that problems and understandings could be achieved.

Arthur was aware challenges lay ahead for all of them, but he knew the foundations had now been set. If any of them failed, it would not be for the lack of trying. He would continue to lead by example and bringing out the best of those around him. Maybe then Camelot would finally become the Kingdom he truly wanted it to be.

**The End.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Apprentice

** Chapter 5 **

**The Apprentice**

Merlin had been on a brief walk, a problem in a neighbouring village had been unsettling him. But try as he might, he couldn't make his mind up over what to do about it. The girl concerned was very young and her magic had a power which had surprised Merlin. It usually took years, for a person's power to fully develop but hers seemed already at an advanced stage. Her parents were at a loss as to what to do. The Magic School having not quite opened, Merlin realised she was in limbo.

He was already aware at the unease with which some of the Villagers were with the girl. It was hardly a surprise, considering the power she had already unintentionally displayed. When magic was this strong, it would alarm non-magical people, as it happened so suddenly.

The girl disturbingly reminded Merlin of a young Morgana. She was scared and isolated, not understanding what was happening to her. He understood only too well, how alarming it was for her. He thought in the end, a visit to the Druids might be the best possible solution, or at least to get her out of the village, which by now was on edge.

He sighed, wondering how many other people had a similar problem. It was very hard in certain villages as some people still were not fully on board, with Arthur's decision to reverse magic. He had always realised that it would cause issues and resentments in certain communities. He always tried to sympathize with those people, knowing full well some had suffered undeservingly. But he knew they had to change the mistaken perception, that magic could not be controlled. Otherwise their plans would be thwarted before they could even start.

In his short time as Arthur's main Magic representative, he had already learnt two cases are rarely the same. It was working out how to proceed with each situation that was the biggest challenge. He was starting to accept the case of Katia could be his biggest headache yet. He sighed, knowing rushing into any decision would be rash. As he sat and pondered a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Trying to catch a moment alone?"

Merlin jumped up, realising that Gilli had joined him out of nowhere, as he came over smiling, Merlin realised he wasn't alone.

"Sorry Gilli, I was miles away. How were the Druids?" he asked,

"Very interesting as ever, more cases being identified. Mervyn sends his good wishes,"

Merlin looked at Gilli's companion, a small dark haired boy.

"Oh meet Mordred," Gilli said,

"Hello Mordred, how are you?" Merlin asked, looking at him for the first time. The boy was in a long, green cloak and had the bluest eyes that he'd ever seen. The boy didn't speak, just a slight nod Merlin's way.

"Mordred, why don't you go and see if you can find those flowers? Gilli suggested,

Merlin watched as the boy solemnly nodded and then sloped off with heavy feet. Merlin looked at Gilli. "What do they know about him?" he asked,

"They know very little, he has obviously suffered a trauma of some kind. But he was always a loner after he arrived in the camp one night. He never mixed with the other children and they cannot get him to open up. I thought maybe Alice could have a look at him, she worked wonders with the other Druid I brought back last time," Gilli said, quietly. "His magic is very strong though, he can sense weather changes in particular. In fact, when we were walking over, he said a storm would occur a day before it arrived! That is why I thought going through the forest might cheer him up a bit,"

"I see, well I am sure Alice will look him over. I've heard before about children who can sense weather changes. It is quite a rare gift I gather,"

"Can you, if you don't mind me asking?" Gilli asked,

"I can sense a certain change in atmosphere but it tends to be at the time, certainly not a day in advance. That is incredible.I would mention that to Alice she may know more," Merlin suggested.

"I will."

"They don't even know who his parents are?" Merlin asked, watching the boy from a distance.

"He arrived out of the blue one night. An old man brought him, claimed to find him wandering about on his own." Gilli explained,

"That is very sad, let's hope Alice can find a way to get through to him. I will walk back with you both, I have wasted enough time here," Merlin said, realising he had still not reached any conclusion even now.

"Did you see the girl Katia?" Gilli asked,

"I did indeed. To be honest, I don't really know what to do about her. Her magic is so strong, but it is frightening her and the townspeople. I think for her sake she needs to be taken out of the situation. Whether that means the Druids or even with us in some way I'm not sure,"

"I wonder if maybe bringing her to see Alice, you never know she and Mordred could strike up a friendship. They are both roughly the same age," Gilli said, "Children seem to mix better with other children,"

"I thought you said, Mordred didn't mix with the other children?" Merlin asked,

"There were a lot of children there who had known each other for years. It's hard for someone new coming in and mixing straight away. But two children together, that maybe easier for him to do,"

"Let's speak with Alice first, see what she thinks." Merlin said, buttoning his jacket up.

"It is going to rain," Mordred said suddenly.

Merlin looked at the sky, there were no rain clouds present just more of a chill prominent in the atmosphere. But something about how the boy spoke made Merlin take him seriously. He regarded Gilli, who he could tell was thinking the same.

"Why don't we run back to Camelot?" Gilli suggested, "Ready Mordred?"

The three of them rushed back and within minutes a downpour had thrown itself, all over them soon they were splashing their way through deep puddles. Merlin looked ahead as he noticed other people rushing to get away from the rain. Merlin had never seen a shower come so quickly or unexpectedly to this extent before. He was beginning to appreciate that Gilli could be right about Mordred after all. Within minutes they were safely in the dry inside the castle.

Next Day

The next day Merlin called on Alice, knowing by now she would have checked Mordred over. He had thought about Gilli's suggestion about Katia and had decided he would mention it to Alice. As he approached Gaius and Alice's apartment, the door opened. Gaius was going out with Mordred accompanying him.

"Hello Gaius, Mordred. Where are you going?" Merlin asked,

"We are going to collect some herbs for the potions. Mordred was helping me mix some earlier on," the old man explained,

"It's good to see get some extra help. I would wrap up and don't wonder far, the rain clouds are gathering," Merlin said,

"It won't rain for another two hours Emrys!" Mordred replied, looking up at Merlin.

Merlin and Gaius exchanged glances. Merlin was stunned that Mordred had used his other name.

"That is all right then. Have a good morning," Merlin smiled.

Merlin watched them go, once more amazed by the assurance on what the young boy had said. He knocked on the door, suddenly keen to get some opinion from Alice.

"Come in,"

Merlin opened the door. Alice was already making up some potions. She smiled as Merlin made his way over. He looked at the ingredients on the work bench surprised by its outright variety.

"What are you working on?" He asked, unable to resist asking the question.

"Oh, it's a little potion, to help with joint pain. Gaius has been a willing test case for me. It has worked with some of his pain, but I don't think I have the overall effect right yet. It's just trial and error until I get it right." She explained, "I'm guessing you have come about the boy?"

"I did wonder what your ideas on him where?" Merlin admitted,

"I think the Druids are right, there has been some trauma in his life, hard to say what as he doesn't willingly open up. I think we need to gain his trust more, which is why I suggested Gaius taking him out again."

"Gilli said yesterday about his sense of awareness with the weather changes. I witnessed it myself yesterday. There was no hint of rain at that stage, it came out of nowhere,"

"Some magical people can diagnose a change in the weather, I've heard that before. Having said that, the way he sensed it yesterday has me wondering even more about his actual powers."

"In what way?" Merlin asked, suddenly fascinated.

"People who have the power in atmospheric changes tend to have a special type of magic. Their power mainly comes from that, especially the outside influences. It is why he is so home in the forest, he can sense danger a long time before it happens. But I detected another type of power from him yesterday. I don't think he realised that I was there, but he was able to move objects and turn over pages on books, without touching them."

Merlin took a breath in, "That is serious magic then, interesting. What do you think we are best doing?"

"Nothing for now. Gaius and I can take him in for a week or two I will get a better look at him. Then maybe we can persuade him to open up a bit more. You could play a part, he needs to mix with different people, from time to time,"

"I'm sure I can find something for him to do," Merlin agreed, "Alice, did Gilli mention this girl Katia?"

"Yes, he did," Alice replied, "I said I would see her this afternoon."

"Great, oh did Gilli mention the idea of introducing Katia to Mordred? They both appear to be the same age,"

Alice paused for a second, Merlin could see she was considering the idea.

"We could I suppose. There is no way of telling whether they would get on or not, also how their magic would counteract each other. On the other hand, it could work. Leave it with me and we will see,"

"Thanks Alice, I'm grateful for everything you have done,"

"It's been so nice being back here and contributing," she smiled, "Like the old days,"

"Speaking of which, I had better report to Arthur. Thanks once again,"

As Merlin considered the conversation he had just had with Alice, he wondered how to broker the subject with Arthur. Having one child with magical problems was one thing, but two of them at the same time, he knew Alice had a point, it could all backfire on them. He decided honesty was the best policy here. He knocked on the door, there was a pause before Arthur replied.

"Are you busy?" Merlin asked, tipping his head around the door.

Arthur's desk was covered in papers thrown on every part of the table, say nothing of the floor. Merlin made a face at the mess.

"Are you sure you don't still need me, to keep you in order?" Merlin asked, starting to tidy up.

"What are you doing Merlin?" Arthur asked, his voice a study of animated outrage. "It may look like a mess to you, but to me it's perfectly straight-forward."

"Ah, I see," Merlin replied, folding his arms his manner not convinced.

"I'm glad you are here, a report has just come in I need you to see," Arthur said, shoving various pieces of paper around his desk.

Merlin narrowed his eyes watching the King fruitlessly searching for the report, then noticed a parchment on the floor,

"It's here somewhere," Arthur said, still searching aimlessly.

"Maybe on the floor?" Merlin pointed out.

"What?" Arthur said,

"There is something by your foot?" Merlin repeated,

Arthur picked it up, "There we go," he said, giving it too Merlin. "Please sit-down Merlin and look like you're staying!"

"Sit down on what?" Merlin asked, pointing to the chair which had papers crammed on it. He picked them up and was about to put them on Arthur's desk.

"Not there," Arthur instructed, "Give them to me,"

Merlin sat down and then read through the words on the parchment. It was in an old style of writing, something he'd briefly seen at school back in Ealdor. The report mentioned an incident which had occurred at an old monastery near the Northern borders. He grimaced as he saw the words "dark magic" written within it.

"Where has this come from?" Merlin asked, not too sure what to think.

"It was sent in by the elder at the nearby village. He also listed other incidents, which included screams in the night, people disappearing and a group of seers meeting in the nearby forest,"

"What are you going to do? Merlin asked,

"I am sending Leon and Percival to investigate tomorrow. I know you are busy at the moment, but I could do with someone going with them,"

Merlin sat back, "No problem. But I have to tell you something as well,"

"Is this about the boy Gilli has brought back?" Arthur asked,

"How did you know?"

"Oh Guinevere, saw him and mentioned him. She said something about him being able to sense changes in the weather,"

"He can certainly do that. When he was walking to Camelot with Gilli he told him a storm would occur," Merlin explained, "The next day,"

"Have you seen this sort of magic before?" Arthur asked,

"Not personally. But I knew it existed. I saw Alice this morning and she has said he has very strong magic, it seems that's just one part of it. But he has obviously suffered a trauma of some kind, he doesn't open up easily. There is another case, a girl called Katia. She too has powerful magic and feels very stressed by it. She reminds me of,"

"Morgana?" Arthur finished the sentence for him.

"Yes. Before the Druids had confirmed to her, she had magic she was terribly isolated. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Do you remember the night her room caught fire?"

"Yes, I do, I thought the storm had started it, but then my father decided it was magic," Arthur confirmed.

"Well it was magic. Morgana had unintentionally started it due to the fact she was unable to control the magic. All people need to learn to do that, but Gaius was anxious that her magic would remain hidden from your father,"

"She had those terrible nightmares as well. They used to alarm me," Arthur admitted,

"She was a seer. She saved your life once," Merlin said quietly.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked surprised.

"The day you met Sophia,"

"Sophia?" Arthur asked,

"The girl you almost eloped with?" Merlin said, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose you are going to tell me you didn't hit me on the head now?" Arthur said,

"No, I didn't," Merlin admitted reluctantly, "Morgana though saw them in a dream before they arrived in Camelot. She had warned Gaius about them."

Arthur wrinkled his face, "She was going on about Sophia to me as well, I just thought she was jealous. It seemed I should have listened to her,"

"We can all say that. Going back to Katia though, she is in a similar situation to how your sister was. We are going to try and put them together, in the hope that they befriend one another. That way Mordred may open up more and Katia will hopefully be less worried."

"Isn't that a risk though? I know I've always said I trust you to take those decisions, but isn't there a chance it could backfire?" Arthur asked,

"We don't know for sure, that much is true. But it could have a positive affect for both of them," Merlin explain, "Sometimes children just bond better together, has to be worth a try,"

"Well, you're the expert. Let's hope it has the required effect then,"

"Right, I had better go and get ready for another early start,"

"Thank you, Merlin, be careful we don't have a lot of information on the situation up north,"

"Don't worry, I will soon be back to pester you," he smiled, "Maybe by that time your table will be clearer,"

"Yes, did I tell you I have a new assistant for that," Arthur smiled back,

"Oh?"

"Someone you know quite well actually," Arthur grinned

"Hello Merlin," a voice said behind him.

Merlin turned around as George came in with a tray of food. "George, well this is a surprize. "

"I have some polishing to do this afternoon Merlin, this job never finishes,"

Merlin grinned, "No it doesn't, I will leave you to it, things to see too,"

A Week later

Merlin was happy to see the white towers overhead, as he Percival, Leon and the other Knights trudged back home. It had been a fruitless journey up north it seemed the situation had been greatly exaggerated. Merlin was relieved that it was another "incident" which could now be closed up and put to one side. As they came nearer to the castle, he saw two figures darting through the woods. As he looked harder, he recognised Mordred chasing a girl around in the undergrowth. He smiled, it seemed they were getting on rather well. Sometimes all that was needed was a bit of common sense and patience. If only all things could be regarded in the same way he thought, the world would be a much better place.

**To be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Visit to Nemeth Part One

**A Visit to Nemeth**

**Summary: Merlin, Gilli, Lancelot, Percival and a group of Knights leave Camelot for a visit to Nemeth to visit the Magic School there. Both Merlin and Gilli are looking forward to visiting the Kingdom for different reasons. As they arrive there the party from Camelot learn new information on an old adversary. This is the first of a two part story. :)**

The party left Camelot at first light. Lancelot and Percival led a small group of Knights, with Merlin and Gilli travelling in the middle of the group. The weather had started off warm and dry, then intermittent showers intervened before the sun took over once again. Merlin enjoyed seeing the autumn colours with the orangey brown of the trees mingling with the green landscape all around. Camelot never seemed more beautiful than at this time of year to Merlin's eyes. He leaned over towards Gilli, who seemed very excited this morning.

"Looking forward to going back to Nemeth?" he asked,

"Yes, I am. It will be lovely to catch up with everyone once again. We had a close team working together," Gilli remarked with a smile.

"You don't regret being tempted away; I hope? Especially with some of the challenges we've landed you with at the moment?"

"Not at all, I'm very happy at being in Camelot and it is interesting to test myself like this,"

"I must admit it will be lovely to be in Nemeth once more," Merlin admitted, "It feels quite a while since I've been there,"

"It's a lovely place. Then of course, there is the chance of seeing Princess Mithian again," Gilli said, giving Merlin a quick look. "You two seem to get on very well together,"

"It would be hard to not get on with her, she's very friendly," Merlin replied,

"She had a lot to do with the School in Nemeth you know,"

"I didn't realise that," Merlin admitted.

"She is quite relaxed around magic, despite the incident with Morgana," Gill explained, "It's not as if her family is a stranger to it either,"

"She hinted that fact to me the last time I saw her, when Arthur was ending the ban on magic. She didn't go into any detail though," Merlin said, making a note to ask her more about it.

"You should ask her, her father's family have some interesting ties with magic,"

"I will do that. I know Nemeth has some interesting monuments of the old religion."

"It does, one quite near to the castle as well." Gilli said.

"You know, when you met Mithian that time, I thought you two seemed really close," Merlin said, testing the waters.

Gilli laughed, "I assure you Merlin she has eyes for one person only!"

Merlin stared at him, not sure what to say in reply, though not before catching Lancelot's raised eyebrow which he ignored. He let the subject drop feeling a little bit uneasy at how it was going. His attitude had always been evasive towards Mithian, in a romantic sense. They certainly got along very well and he loved how he was able to speak so easily with her. But he had no illusions being a Princess, that King Rodor would want his daughter to marry a King and forge an alliance. He remembered Mithian telling him that her father had actually married for love, rather than position. But something told him that Rodor would want something different for her and why not? He knew she was a supreme catch and would make some Kingdom a stunning Queen one day. For that reason, he held no hopes of anything going further than friendship. What was the point of getting his hopes up only to have them dashed at a later date? All the same, he knew he needed to make the most of his time with her, when he had the chance. He decided to treasure every minute they would have together starting from now.

For the next couple of hours, they made fast progress. The roads appeared extremely quiet for this time of year it certainly made a nice change for the Knights. After a brief stop, they were on the road again, after a couple more uneventful hours of riding they had reached the outskirts of the Nemeth.

The scenery in Nemeth was quite different to Camelot. Here, there were chalky hills with icy mountains at the back and the landscape had a lot of brown in it rather than the bright green as in Camelot. There were more monuments around, some of which caught everyone's eyes. Merlin noticed one on a hillside. It was in a shape of a monster which had a human face and a spear in its foot. Once more, Merlin made a note to ask Mithian about them. Nemeth had always captured his curiosity.

"This takes me back," Gilli said, with a dreamy tone as he looked around.

"The scenery is vastly different to Camelot, so many monuments some really strange ones too," Percival said,

"A lot of them have an affinity with the old religion," Gilli explained, "It is a Kingdom with a magical past,"

"You and Merlin will feel right at home then," Lancelot smiled.

"There is a lot about this place I would like to find out about," Merlin admitted,

"Another strange thing is the weather. It can be terrifying, with endless days of rain falling. There was a village on the eastern side which completely vanished under a week's fall of rain. It was a terrible tragedy," Gilli said, sadly.

"I remember hearing about that incident. Wasn't it after that they stopped building the small wooden huts?" Merlin asked.

"That's right. King Rodor spent a lot of money improving the building constructions, bringing in material from other places. It is much better now,"

"That's good to hear," Lancelot said, "It looks like we're getting an escort,"

A line of Nemeth's Knights where trotting along the road to greet the party from Camelot. They stopped and waited for them to join them. Merlin was grateful for a breather. The senior Knight approached them.

"Hello Gilbert," Gilli said,

"It's good to see you again Gilli," Gilbert smiled, "Princess Mithian would like us to escort you into the palace, if you will follow us please?"

"Lead the way Gilbert," Lancelot replied.

"Thank you, Sir Lancelot. Follow me please,"

The party were escorted along the road leading up to the Palace. People at the roadside stopped doing their jobs, as they gave curious stares at the Camelot Knights who rode by. The road leading to the Palace was big and wide with trees growing on each side of the road. The castle was always an impressive sight set around the mountains in the background. It always seemed to take Merlin's breath away whenever he looked at it. It reminded him that King Rodor was an important figure in the Albion community.

As they entered the heavily guarded grounds, he could make out the figure of Princess Mithian waiting for them on the castle steps. Even from a distance she took his breath away. She was dressed in a simple red dress, with a shawl around her shoulders looking every inch the Princess she was. She smiled at they trotted over to her.

"May I welcome you all to Nemeth? My father apologises for his absence but he is recovering from a chill. But he will meet you all for dinner later on."

"Nothing serious I hope?" Gill asked,

"He is getting stronger every day now, thanks Gilli. I am sure he will be ready to entertain you all tonight."

"That is good to hear," Lancelot said,

"Gilbert, will you see to their horses please? If you follow me in your bags will be put into your chambers," Mithian smiled,

They dismounted, following Mithian into the impressive, grand Hallway. After a few minutes of polite chat, she effortlessly despatched them to their individual rooms with a smile.

"Dinner will be in a couple of hours, in the meantime please enjoy settling in,"

Merlin had stayed in the background and now there was only him and Mithian still there. With everyone having departed, Merlin felt more relaxed.

"You are looking very well," he complimented her.

"All the better for seeing you once again," Mithian smiled. "I hope the journey wasn't too bad?"

"It was pretty straight forward all things considered, which makes a nice change,"

"You missed the first bout of bad weather by about a week. It was that which had caught out my father," Mithian explained.

"You said he's on the mend now?" Merlin asked, "As it happens, Alice has sent some herbs over which may help him improve further,"

"Thank you for that. Please give my thanks to Alice. We have heard great things about her," Mithian smiled. "Perhaps you would like to join me for a quick drink?"

"I would be happy too," Merlin replied following her into a huge room, overlooking the back of the magnificent gardens. Nemeth was famous for its Palace gardens and Merlin knew there was history attached to it. He stood looking at it, as she poured them a drink each. "It's amazing how colourful it still looks, even now,"

"A lot of the plants come from different places." Mithian explained, "It means there is always at least one part of the garden which is forever blooming,"

"Didn't your Uncle go on voyages collecting foreign plants?" Merlin asked,

"He did indeed. He was not one for court life Uncle Raymond," Mithian laughed, "He loved nature much more than stately matters."

"I can appreciate that,"

"Of course, you are another person who is more at home in that environment. I wish you could have met him, you'd have got on really well," Mithian said, sadly.

"I wish I'd had the chance. We were really sorry to have heard about his death. I trust it has all been dealt with?" Merlin asked, sitting down.

"Thanks in no small part to Sir Gwaine, yes it has. Please thank Arthur for allowing him to help us,"

"It was our pleasure. I am just glad you managed to track the bandits down."

"Let's get onto happier things. How is everyone in Camelot? I trust the new young Prince is well?"

"He certainly is, getting louder all the time and taking after his father in more ways than is good," Merlin grinned.

Mithian laughed, "I'm sure you don't mean that. I almost certain Gwen has him in good order,"

"That goes without saying, but he does take after Arthur in other ways," Merlin grinned, "Even Gwen cannot do anything about that!"

"I hope Gaius and Alice are still well, I was so pleased they had the chance to come together again,"

"They are both doing well. He has been given a new lease of life since she arrived in Camelot. I can barely keep up with him now!"

Mithian laughed, "What about yourself?"

"I am well thanks, busy but everything is slowly coming together now. I have taken on a young boy who was dropped off by the Druids,"

"Does he have magic?" Mithian asked,

"Yes, he certainly does. He can sense changes in the weather days ahead his abilities on that skill is amazing. He has other magical abilities as well. He has been traumatised a little bit, but he is slowly coming out of his shell now,"

"That sounds encouraging then. It's never easy with young children as we've learnt here. But getting help to them early on, can make a big difference," Mithian smiled,

"I am really looking forward to seeing the School tomorrow and all the work you've undertaken,"

"It's still a work in progress. I hope you learn something that you can use in Camelot, but remember we are learning all the time. Anything you think of which we could use please tell us. We owe it those with magic, that they get the help they deserve,"

"I will drink to that," Merlin smiled, "It's been lovely catching up, but I would be grateful if I can be shown to my room. I wouldn't mind a sleep before dinner,"

"Of course, I have kept you long enough," Mithian said, "I will take you there myself it's on the east wing."

Merlin followed her up some steps and down a long corridor, in every window, there was a stunning view. They then went through a door which led to some more steps. After a few minutes they came to a quiet passage which had a few doors down it.

"It's very quiet and secretive here. You should find some peace and quiet for your sleep,"

"Thank you Princess Mithian," Merlin smiled.

"See you at dinner,"

"I'll look forward to that," Merlin said, he watched as she disappeared down the corridor within minutes it was only her scent which remained.

**Later that Evening**

Merlin had managed a couple of hours rest until Lancelot had knocked on his door. He joined the rest of the party as they were escorted into the grand dinning room. King Rodor and Mithian were already sitting waiting for their guests. To Merlin's relief Rodor looked well, indeed he had a lot of colour on his face, he eased himself onto his feet as the group from Camelot arrived in the room.

"Can I welcome you all to Nemeth. My apologies for being unable to greet you earlier on, but in the end, I had to heed the advice of my physician and my daughter too," Rodor apologised, while smiling warmly at Mithian, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's quite alright. We are just relieved that you appear to be on the mend," Merlin assured him.

"Yes, I am certainly feeling a lot better. Please thank Alice for the herbs she has sent to me. I have heard she is already making a difference to life at Camelot?" King Rodor remarked. "She was very useful when she was in Nemeth, a very astute lady she is,"

"She certainly is, she has settled down well and Gaius is looking a lot younger already," Lancelot smiled.

Merlin joined in with the general laughter. The mood was very positive and light throughout, Merlin relaxed and happy to be among friends.

"I am so happy they are back together again. She often spoke about Gaius when she was here, it was a sad set of circumstances which parted them," Rodor lamented.

Merlin nodded, Very true, it's why we are so determined for a new start in Camelot,"

Within minutes the first course had arrived and Merlin was tucking in forgetting how long it had been until he'd eaten anything. King Rodor prided himself in trying new things in all areas. He had made his Kingdom outlooking, encouraging people to search for new horizons, whether it be food, materials, fabrics, as a way of developing his own lands. Merlin had never tasted a fruit platter like the one in front of him. There were fruits in it had hadn't even seen before. But the taste was heaven.

"I have to compliment you on this first course, sire," Percival said, mimicking Merlin's own thoughts.

"Some of these fruits I have never seen before," Lancelot said, looking at Mithian.

"Father has always encouraged our people to explore new worlds in all walks of life," Mithian smiled, "some of these fruits are grown in other lands, but compliment what we already have here,"

"I would agree that first course was divine," Merlin admitted.

"I have tried so many new things in Nemeth," Gilli smiled, "It was one of the pleasures of being here, never quite knowing what new thing would appear next,"

"Thank you, Gilli," King Rodor replied, "It is true what Mithian has said. I have always encouraged people to try things and explore new civilisations. I believe there is much to learn in Kingdoms different to our own. I love my own land with my whole being, but being inward in thinking is never a good thing. It only closes down a community, I believe in people working together for the common good. Just as in Camelot at the moment, with the new world that Arthur and Merlin here have brought in,"

"I have been most impressed with what I have seen so far," Merlin said, "I would like to add Arthur and I are grateful for the support that Nemeth has always shown to Camelot. I would agree entirely it's only through working together that things can ever change for the better,"

"That sounds like a good toast," Mithian smiled, lifting her glass at Merlin.

"Indeed, it is," King Rodor agreed, "Let's drink a toast to the partnership between our great two Kingdoms. To Camelot and Nemeth,"

Everyone lifted their glasses, by the time they had drunk the toast the main course had arrived. Merlin could hardly wait to tuck in as the aroma's coming from his plate assaulted his nostrils. The beef was so tender, Merlin recognised the sweet honey and some other herbs, but there was something which was new to his taste buds. He revelled in the dish, realising that Gilli had got his observations spot on about Nemeth.

"So, tell me Merlin, how are the new plans coming together for uniting the five Kingdoms?" King Rodor asked,

"They are still being finalised. We are planning for there to be a new meeting in the spring. Our biggest obstacle to uniting everyone remains King Martin, he continues to be a thorn in our side," Merlin explained, noticing King Rodor and Mithian exchanges glances at the news. He had a feeling there was something going on and for a moment wondered what.

"Yes, we have had our own situation with King Martin," Rodor replied,

Merlin watched him putting his fork around the plate, wondering if anymore information would become available. The more he knew about what he was facing the better for him and Arthur. It wasn't long before, Rodor told him more.

"We were invited to visit his Kingdom. I had thought about declining as we knew very little about his motives. But I was encouraged to go there anyway,"

"Encouraged?" Merlin asked, suddenly really interested in what came next.

"We were led to believe that it would be to our advantage and that King Martin had a proposition," Rodor explained.

One look at Mithian told Merlin everything he needed to know. He noticed that all of a sudden, she was avoiding his look, he waited for the news that he'd long been dreading and listened with a heavy heart as Rodor continued.

"He let it be known, that he was interested in the idea of making Mithian his wife and Queen,"

There was a stunned silence around the table, as suddenly no one quite knew what to say. Merlin could feel Lancelot's eyes on him, but he purposely avoided his glance, knowing it was important to be professional whatever the news.

"So, what happened?" Merlin asked, softly.

"I had said initially I would consider it, but then explained that there were other options open to me. The strange thing was the moment I said that, suddenly we didn't seem as welcome anymore,"

Merlin's heart began to beat again, as he dared to hope. "What was the outcome,"

"After a rushed meeting where he let it be known there were artefacts, he would like back, he said he'd had a change of heart after all. Within hours we were being escorted from his Kingdom. It was a very fraught visit, one which left me deeply unimpressed with both his motives and his character,"

"Well, you wouldn't be the first person to suspect his motives, plenty more do including the Druids," Merlin admitted,

"Yes, I was naturally aware of that already. In hindsight it was a bad decision to go at all," Rodor admitted, regretfully.

"It's not a total waste in so much as, we know the rumours about him were pretty accurate after all," Merlin said, "I was always in favour of giving him a chance, but I am beginning to suspect that may prove a waste of time after all,"

"He is not a nice person, very abrupt and quick to take offence," Mithian added, quietly, still avoiding Merlin's face.

"Say nothing of pretty unstable," Rodor agreed, "I am sorry I put my daughter through it at all,"

"You were not to know, I'm sorry too that both of you had to experience that," Merlin replied, "I will pass it on to Arthur when I'm back in Camelot. We have to have a plan for King Martin, otherwise we will never unite the Five Kingdoms,"

"Any assistance you need, you only have to ask," King Rodor said,

"Thank you, it's appreciated,"

"Now, let's lighten the mood and get our last course on the table," King Rodor smiled,

A trolley moved in with one of the biggest dishes Merlin had ever seen. On it was a very big fruit tart, which once again made him feel hungry and desperate to taste. The food had re-energised the mood around the table, Mithian passed a small smile across at Merlin. He was relieved that the Rodor's report had left no permanent mark on her mood. Soon there was silence as everyone tucked into the food. By the time he had emptied the dish, Merlin felt full and sleepy.

"Well that food was delicious, sire," Lancelot complimented King Rodor,

"I am glad everyone enjoyed it, it is nice to see all the clean plates," King Rodor smiled,

"I get the feeling we will all sleep well tonight," Gilli agreed.

"Can I ask about the plans tomorrow?" Merlin asked, looking across at Mithian.

"I have arranged after breakfast to go to the School. You are all naturally welcome to attend, everyone is looking forward to seeing you all," Mithian smiled,

"We have a couple of jobs to do for Arthur," Percival explained, "Thank you for the invitation though,"

"I too may have a job for you and Lancelot, if that's okay?" Rodor said, sitting back.

"Of course," Lancelot replied, "Anything we can assist you with,"

"I promise you, its one which will appeal I think," Rodor smiled, mysteriously. "Now, I am sorry but I feel I need to retire. It's been an enjoyable but long night,"

"Of course, thank you for the hospitality and I bid you a good night," Merlin smiled.

Rodor kissed Mithian and slowly made his way out of the room. It seemed to set a motion of excuses as people followed the King's example and the room was pretty soon almost empty. There was only Gilli, Mithian and Merlin left by the end.

"It's been a really enjoyable night, as ever. It's good to see Nemeth in all its glory," Gilli smiled,

"You are always welcome Gilli. They are looking forward to saying hello again at the School tomorrow. They miss you," Mithian assured him.

"I miss them too, but I was ready for a new challenge," Gilli said, honestly.

"I understand, no hard feelings. It has given us a chance to start some new people, they are all doing well," Mithian explained.

"I will look forward to meeting their acquaintance. Now, I must admit I am battling to keep my eyes open. I am sure there are things you would like to say. I bid you both good night,"

"Good night Gilli," Merlin said.

Eventually Merlin and Mithian were alone, suddenly he felt quite awkward but knew some things had to be said.

"I was sorry to have heard about the visit to King Martin. It cannot have been easy, to have relived it again in front of everyone,"

"I knew my father would mention it tonight. We felt it important that you knew. You and Arthur are building a new world, so we wanted to let you know. We wanted to assure you, that you could rely on us to be honest as well," Mithian explained,

"I hope he wasn't unpleasant to you," Merlin said, amazed at how angry he felt in the moment.

"No, he didn't harm me in any way. But it wasn't a good experience, not one I'd want to relive in anyway. I do worry about what his true intentions are though. You and Arthur need to be careful,"

"Don't worry about anything, we will deal with him in time," Merlin assured her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mithian asked him.

Merlin nodded, aware that it was going to be awkward, but he felt he owed her the chance anyway.

"How did you feel when my father told everyone about it?" she asked him.

Merlin thought for a moment before answering her. "I felt disappointed, quite despondent actually,"

"That is what I was hoping you'd say," Mithian said, with a little smile.

"Mithian, when I say that," Merlin began,

"It's all right Merlin I'm not trying to trick you or anything," Mithian said, "I don't want to put you in an awkward position. But I am happy that is what you thought,"

"It goes without saying, you know that," Merlin replied, matching her stare and wanting to say so much more to her.

"I know, anyway a big day ahead tomorrow. I think maybe we both need a good night's sleep," she laughed,

"That lovely food has made me very sleepy," Merlin admitted, "I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow,"

"And I, have a good sleep Merlin," she replied,

He took her hand and kissed it, their eyes looking at one another and catching the light. How he wished it could come to something more. But then he remembered all the reasons it couldn't and a wave of depression came down on him like a sudden mist. By the time he had begun to say good night she had already disappeared and he was left cursing his hesitance. Some times life was so complicated, but as ever his destiny stood in the way. He cursed his luck as he made his way upstairs.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Visit to Nemeth Part Two

**A Visit to Nemeth**

**Part Two**

The next morning arrived and with it, some icy drizzle as wind came from the east. Merlin, who had popped out early for some fresh air, could feel the first snows were not too far away. He pulled his jacket around him tightly as the cold bit into his bones. He remained outside for a few minutes, taking some deep breaths, before reluctantly heading back inside again.

As he prepared to make his way to his room, King Rodor called to him. Merlin stopped and waited as the King made his way over to him. He noticed he was moving rather slowly.

"Good morning, how are you today?" Merlin asked,

"I feel very stiff at the moment, feeling my old age I'm afraid," Rodor replied, with a smile.

"I've just been outside, it's turned really cold. I can feel the first snowfall not too far away,"

"It wouldn't surprise me one bit. I know Mithian is taking you to the school today. But I wondered if I could meet you for a talk later on," the King asked.

"Yes, of course. I can find some time this evening if you like," Merlin said, intrigued.

"That would be really useful, maybe after dinner. I just have something to discuss with you," the King smiled, "It's nothing bad I promise,"

"I will look forward to it then," Merlin nodded,

"I have held you up enough," Rodor replied, "Enjoy your day,"

"I will and you," Merlin smiled, watching him move cautiously down the corridor. As Merlin ran up the stairs, he wondered what Rodor wanted to speak about. It didn't sound like it was official business, or else he would have said. There was something about his face, which intrigued Merlin. He couldn't work out whether the King was nervous or unsure which made him wonder again what it was all about.

He realised he was late so made a dash for his room, determined not to hold up the party. He threw some items into his bag. He felt somewhat excited about the day. He had long been looking forward to finding out more about the Magic School. But he also knew the idea of seeing Mithian too was causing his heart to pound more as well.

Their conversation last night had been awkward, especially when she'd asked him the question of how he had felt. It had caused him to regret that he hadn't explained it better for her. At times his feelings tied themselves up in knots inside his head. He knew part of it was his reluctance on giving up on her entirely. He realised deep in his heart, he was still hoping that something may yet happen. But from the moment his hopes rose, he found something to distinguish them. The whole situation seemed fraught with difficulties. He sighed, making a last check on his bag and rushed from the room.

He ran along the corridor almost knocking down an unfortunate servant, he shouted an apology but the man was long gone. He overhead voices outside and realised they were already packing to leave . He ran downstairs to be greeted by Lancelot waiting at the bottom of the stairs, a smile of greeting.

"We were beginning to think you had overslept!" the Knight smiled,

"Sorry, I ran into King Rodor before and we had a little chat," Merlin explained,

"Everything is okay I hope?" Lancelot enquired,

"He is fine in himself. He wants to chat to me tonight after dinner,"

"He probably wants to catch up," Lancelot suggested,

"I'm not sure, it looked a bit more than that," Merlin suggested,

"Oh?"

"I could be making too much of it, he just seemed a bit awkward. Any way let's get going," Merlin said, patting Lancelot's shoulder.

They joined the others outside the Knights were already on their horses along with Mithian. Merlin smiled over at her, as ever she looked lovely.

"Sorry, for the delay I met your father and we began talking," Merlin explained,

"Yes, I seem to recall he said he'd see you this morning. I gather you slept well then?" she smiled back, a glint in her eye.

"As you can tell, very well," Merlin laughed, "Let's get going,"

Merlin clambered onto his horse and before long they were making out of the castle and onto the long narrow road. As they cantered along particles of dust began getting into Merlin's eyes making him squint as he rode on. Before long and to his relief, they were heading for the woods. Here, the landscape was quite different to Camelot's. There were less Oak trees, more Beech and Alder. The trees were exceptionally tall making Merlin dizzy as he looked over the top of them. Above the trees the sky was beginning to clear, with whiter clouds taking the place of the earlier dark ones. All of a sudden, the cold was just a brief memory. As they slowed the pace Merlin enjoyed looking around him. Even here, he felt at home the moment they arrived in the forest. The nature around him began to connect to his feelings of serenity.

"It's only about five more miles away," Mithian said, "We will be there in no time,"

"I wanted to ask you about what involvement you have there?" Merlin asked,

"I helped with the original selection of the teachers. We wanted to attract certain kinds of teachers. I have to admit I would sometimes get things wrong. But you always learn from your mistakes don't you?" Mithian said, looking over at him.

"I would say so," Merlin agreed, "Do you have any dealing with the children?"

"It was true when the School first started I did. I would meet some of the children as they would come and see my father and ask for help. I felt so sorry for them, so many were completely lost. They didn't understand what was happening to them. I just wanted to help them to find their way again,"

"I can imagine," Merlin said, thinking of Morgana and Mordred suddenly.

"I tend to sit back more now we have the right people in place and let them get on with things. I just ask them to come to me if there are any problems. But mostly the School runs itself now. I am sure you will get on with Berlathrim. He is a very tall Druid who knew my former nanny. He heads the School now and they have recently taken on a Sorceress called Sophia. She seems very keen to meet you," Mithian explained, looking up at him.

"Oh?" Merlin said, surprised.

"I will let her tell you all about it," Mithian replied mysteriously. She pointed away in the distance, "your first sight of the School."

Merlin looked ahead he could see an ancient building, resplendent amid a stunning landscape. There was a plateau of trees behind it, but over the top he could see the mountains beyond. In front was an enclosed garden which gave the appearance of being a place in isolation. It was as if the School was inside a Kingdom of its own. As they moved towards the path, he could see golden gates just in front, with two guards on duty.

They opened the gates as the party rode through and guided their horses into the court yard. Merlin now saw the School in all its intimate detail it was very impressive. Two huge pillows on either side of the main body of the building, but it was the detail which left Merlin stunned to the core. There was a design on the buildings which Merlin recognised from other's he had seen. He guessed it had an eastern influence, as it was extravagant in it boldness and uniqueness. Merlin recognised just how important the School was. It brought it home to Merlin just how important Nemeth could be to Camelot's own future plans.

By now they were well within the court yard, Merlin could hear running water. As he looked through the tree's he could see a beautiful waterfall, as well as other unusual plants, that he recognised from the Palace. It seemed that in Nemeth every garden had its own particular character it was something he decided to add to Summer Hall. He of all people knew of the advantage of connecting with nature, he already reckoned it made a direct contribution to the success of the School here.

Mithian had jumped down from her horse, the rest of them followed suit. As Merlin followed her, a tall man came walking over towards them. Merlin could guess who he was before any introduction was made.

"Hello Berlathrim, let me introduce you to Merlin," Mithian smiled,

"Emrys, it is an honour. I have long wanted to meet your acquaintance." He bowed.

"Please, that isn't necessary," Merlin assured him, "I too have been looking forward to being here and seeing your work. Princess Mithian speaks highly of all of you,"

"I can assure you, that the Princess's work here has been vital, for us to get this far," the Druid remarked, nodding at Mithian.

"Thank you Berlathrim, I would say you are most important part of it though," she smiled, "Now let me introduce you to everyone else,"

Berlathrim followed Mithian to where the others stood. He held his hands out as he saw Gilli waiting for him.

"It's good to see you my friend," the big Druid smiled, hugging him.

"You too, you are looking well," Gilli replied,

"This is Lancelot and Percival who are both part of Arthur's Knights," Mithian

"It is an honour to meet you," Berlathrim bowed, "If there is anything you need you only have to ask,"

"Thank you for your kindness, we have a job to do for King Rodor. He had mentioned that we might have the assistance of Sadim?" Lancelot asked,

"Of course, I will get Genie to take you to him. Would you like to have some refreshments first?" the Druid asked,

"It's very tempting, but we also have some jobs to do for Arthur as well, so time I'm afraid is pressing today," Percival replied, looking genuinely disappointed.

"I understand," Berlathrim assured him, "Genie,"

A small boy came running from the School, he looked amazed as he saw the two Knights.

"Master," he panted, looking up at the Druid.

"This is Lancelot and Percival they are Knights from Camelot my boy. Will you take them to Sadim please?"

"Yes of course, Master. Please follow me," the boy said, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh Genie has come on," Mithian smiled, "When he first arrived we could hardly get a word out of him,"

"He has indeed opened up to us now. That is the thing, when they arrive they are feeling so isolated, not sure about who they can trust. That to me is always the first thing, to connect to them and win over their trust," the big Druid explained, watching him leading off the Knights. "Come, let's go inside and then you can meet some of the staff and children,"

Berlathrim led Mithian, Gilli and Merlin over towards the stunning entrance. Merlin stopped at the door and had a quick look, admiring the quality of finish and design. They were led along a long corridor, excited chatter all around them. The Druid showed them into a room, which had three people waiting. The room was spacious and very light, with cabinets and a big desk and chairs scattered around. It gave an air of a work room, but the view outside was stunning across into the beautiful gardens.

"Let me introduce to my full-time members of staff. This is John, Myrtle and Sophia," the Druid encouraged all three to shake hands with their visitors.

As Merlin shook each hand he took a step back from Sophia, feeling he had seen her before.

"Yes, you are right Emrys you two have met before," the Druid smiled. "We were both members of Iseldir's camp. Though I never saw you there, Sophia certainly did,"

"I thought I recognised you," Merlin smiled to her.

"I was only young when you visited us Emrys, but I remember being so excited. It is lovely to meet you once again," Sophia smiled, pushing her blonde hair back.

"It is. I am looking forward to hearing about all your wonderful work here," Merlin said, suddenly impatient to start the tour.

"If you follow me, I will show you all around, not that you need the reminder Gilli," Berlathrim grinned.

"I am sure there have been a few changes since then," Gilli laughed, "Lead the way,"

Berlathrim led them back into the corridor, now a lot quieter. On each wall, there sat a picture. Merlin recognised some of them. Most of the pictures had something to do with the old religion. There were some which had Druid connections, others told of scenes from the older days when sorcery was an accepted practice. One picture especially caught Merlin's eye. He guessed it was based on the Purge, with fire everywhere and people sitting around watching. In the far distance, there was a little child surveying the disturbing scene. It made him uncomfortable to look at, as if it was someone's private grief.

"Yes, that one affects me too," Mithian said quietly,

He had only just realised she was behind him. "Is this something to do with the Purge?" he asked her.

"It was painted by a sorcerer who had escaped from Camelot. His grand-son gave us the picture when we first opened the school. He said he wanted it be there as a reminder of what happens, when fear is allowed to cloud judgement," Mithian explained.

"There is something very personal about this somehow. As for the clouded judgement that is a very generous phrase considering the damage the purge caused to so many people," Merlin said quietly.

"Yes, a reminder perhaps that people should always work together in order to avoid misunderstandings, which can develop into something uncontrollable." Mithian reflected, "We had an early rule here which said, no one must fear speaking their mind, even if within the words there was some uncomfortable sentiments,"

"Did it help?" Merlin asked, admiring the idea.

"I think it did. It meant that people were never afraid to speak out, if they felt a decision had been made, which would make others resentful. It had to be everyone moving together in the same direction, for it to have any chance to work."

"It was a very brave thing to stick too," Merlin replied, "An honest one too. How many times have people sat back and not said something, even though they knew it was wrong? How many terrible events and injustices could then have been prevented?"

"I agree. We felt as long as everyone was open with one another there would be less chance of misunderstandings happening. They still did from time to time, but nothing that was preventable. Sometimes things happen which you can't avoid," Mithian admitted.

Merlin smiled at her. "As ever, you have a refreshing outlook on everything,"

"I just feel everyone deserves a chance, regardless of where they are from or what background they come from," Mithian shrugged, "I'm one of the lucky ones, but I will never stop trying to make things better for the less fortunate,"

"The world would be a better place with more people like you in it," Merlin said.

Mithian shrugged, as if not sure what to say. "Come on, we are getting left behind," she said, putting her arm through his.

They caught up with the others who were watching a couple of children performing magical acts. Merlin stopped short and smiled as he saw how determined the little boy was too make his leaf hover in the air. It reminded him of being a little one back in Ealdor, when he first discovered what he could do.

All of a sudden life had no limitations or so it had seemed at the time. It had been day after day of challenging himself, to see what he could achieve next. In the early days at least it had been a time of innocence, before his life changed and his magic became a guilty secret. It had turned him from a happy, confident boy to an isolated and scared one. He vowed from this moment forward, no child should have to suffer in the same way again.

Merlin led the applause, as the boy finally accomplished his demonstration, the leaf swinging around in the air.

"That is very clever Sten. I am sure Emrys here was most impressed," Berlathrim cried out.

"It certainly was spectacular, if you like I will show you another trick," Merlin said, warming to his task. He smiled as the two boys stood wide eyed waiting for the great Emrys to perform a magical miracle.

Merlin took hold of the leaf, straightening it out in his hands. He then concentrated and whispered a few words. The leaf flew out of his hand and began to do a number of twists and turns, as if in a hypnotic dance. One minute it was slow, the next it increased in intensity, until finally they could barely keep their eyes on the leaf. It went one way, then another all the while leaving magical traces in the air. Eventually Merlin brought it down onto the palm of his hand. The audience was entranced, with Princess Mithian leading the applause.

"Wow, that was incredible," she laughed, as her eyes connected with Merlin's.

Merlin was suddenly taken back in time, to another day. For a moment he saw Freya another young woman charmed by a simple magical act. In all that time Merlin had never forgotten her, as his eyes met Mithian's he suddenly had an urge to tell her all about his lost love. Once again he was reminded at how magic could bring simplistic beauty into the world. He bowed as his enthusiastic audience continued to applaud him enjoying the moment.

After a brief conversation with the two boys Merlin followed the others down the corridor and lost himself in the School. The more he spent time with the children and teachers, the more he realised just how much of a life saver this could prove to be for so many young magic users. He felt suddenly impatient to begin the work in Camelot where there needed to be bridges built for both sides of the community. By ending the isolation felt by so many, there could yet be a new beginning which would benefit the Kingdom and beyond.

He thought back to the time when he watched Morgana struggling with her powers, it hurt him to remember, how alone she had felt. If something like this had been in place, then maybe she would never have been lost to the dark side.

"What's the matter?" Mithian asked, looking concerned. "Don't deny it. I can see something is bothering you,"

"I was just thinking about Morgana and how she would have benefited from something like this," Merlin replied, his eyes sad and emotional.

"I get the impression you blame yourself for what happened to her?" Mithian said softly.

"In a way yes I do. I just wish I could have been more open with her,"

"But maybe it was always going to be like this. Sometimes you can't help everyone," Mithian pointed out. "We've find that out here, some people will not allow themselves to be helped,"

"I suppose we'll never know with Morgana," Merlin shrugged.

"The best thing you can do is just to make sure you are there for the next Morgana that comes along. I have learnt through this process you can only be of assistance to those who want to participate," Mithian said, "Otherwise you forget the good you are doing and the whole enterprise becomes a burden rather than a positive environment,"

"How come you are so full of wisdom for one so young?" Merlin asked, once more in awe of her words and kindness. It often felt to him as if she sensed his pain, long before even he did.

"I'm not," she laughs, "I have just learnt from experience that's all,"

"I suppose meeting everyone brings back those dark days, Camelot was such a different place then," Merlin mused,

"But you and Arthur are starting to change that now. I know it's hard, but maybe it's time to forget those days and just think about the future. We cannot change the past, but we can influence what follows it," Mithian smiled.

"Yes and this place is the perfect example of it. I am so glad I came here it's given me a new sense of perspective. Sometimes you need that," Merlin admitted,

"I am glad this has helped you. I was thinking once we're finished here why not go out for a ride? I can show you some of those monuments you were talking about before," she said,

"That would be lovely maybe we can grab something to eat first?"

"I've already arranged that," Mithian winked, "I just have to remember to ask the guard for the basket!"

"You have thought of everything," Merlin laughed.

"I wasn't going to let you go back to Camelot before spending some time together, now was I?" she replied, putting her hand on his arm.

They walked into a room which was full of laughter and joining their friends watched spellbound as the children performed a little dance for everyone. Merlin was once more struck by how carefree so many of the young ones where. In between dancing, they showed off their magical prowess. There were trails of sparkles in the air, one child sent a bubble over to Merlin, who caught it in his palm and then sent it back to her. She jumped up and down in excitement, so Merlin sent some more and everyone ended up trying to catch them. Eventually Berlathrim appealed for calm and everyone settled down.

"I want to thank the children and the teachers for their lovely show, I'm sure I speak for all of my guests when I say it was enjoyed. We wanted to show this school to our guests from Camelot, as they begin their own magical journey of bringing their own peoples together. I like to think that in Nemeth we have shown what is possible, when people cross over from each community and work for the common good of all. I am sure our guests would like the opportunity to thank everyone for today. Emrys?"

"Thank you Berlathrim. We have indeed learnt a lot from everyone and for that I can only thank you all. Our journey in Camelot has been a long and fraught one, but as we work to ease things forward, I will certainly look upon this School as a shining example of what can happen, when people choose to break down barriers. I can only applaud the efforts of everyone here for the great achievement of what this School has so far accomplished. I wish you luck in furthering your aspirations and we extend a welcome to you all in Camelot in the future. Thank you to everyone for their hospitality, we return home safe in the knowledge that anything is possible, when you put the effort into it."

The room broke out in a fresh round of applause and Merlin nodded feeling a little self-conscious. In the end Mithian rescued him and before he knew it people were moving out of the room, leaving him, Gilli and Berlathrim alone. He could see the Druid wanted to tell him something else, so waited patiently.

"I would like to thank you once again Emrys for honouring us with your visit. It has meant a lot to both the teachers and the children."

"It has been a real highlight for me as well, a chance to see this incredible place for myself. For that, I thank both you and Princess Mithian for the invitation." He smiled.

The Druid nodded, "Thank you. Now if you excuse me duty calls. You are welcome to remain here today Gilli,"

"I will join you in a second," Gilli assured him. "I thought I would spend more time and see if I can learn anything new for Summer Hall,"

"That sounds like a great idea Gilli. We will speak later on, enjoy yourself," Merlin nodded.

"I will see you later, my lady," Gilli bowed, his eyes twinkling as Mithian laughed.

"You will indeed, Gilli," she replied.

Eventually Merlin and Mithian were alone and at once he felt the intimacy between them. There was silence all around them and for a moment the world seemed to have come to a standstill.

Mithian took Merlin's hand smiling at him. "I think you made a big impression on everyone today,"

"As did this place on me, all of a sudden I am full of new ideas," he laughed.

"I look forward to one day visiting your own magic School, once Summer Hall is open then," she replied.

"You will be one of the first to see it I assure you," Merlin promised her.

"I am glad to hear that. Now, let's go and find that basket, should we?" Mithian asked, "

"Great idea, all of a sudden I need some fresh air," Merlin agreed, following her out of the room.

Within minutes they were cantering across the court yard and into the forest beyond.

**To be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Visit to Nemeth Part Three

**Chapter 8 A Visit to Nemeth Part 3**

The sun was beginning to shine as white clouds dotted the horizon. A breeze blew the clouds along the sky, as Merlin and Mithian cantered on. As ever, Merlin was behind Mithian and struggling to keep up with her. He suddenly remembered what a superb horsewoman she was, while he had to concentrate to even stay in the saddle. She turned her head and shouted something out to him, but the breeze blew her words away from his hearing. In the end she was forced to try again.

"We are not that far from a really lovely spot, it's just another few miles away," she shouted.

Merlin felt sudden relief at the idea of the ride coming to an end at least for a while. Besides which he felt hungry for the first time. He thought back at the morning and of all the good things he had seen at the magic School. For the first time, he felt ready to undertake the task and he felt totally refreshed too. The change in scenery and company had boosted his well-being as well, enabling him to sift through his overworked mind. He realised that for now he felt completely free of all the responsibility that filled each working hour in Camelot. He was determined to make the most of it, at least for now. It would be over all too soon, but at least he and Gilli had a clearer plan in mind now. He noticed Mithian had slowed her mare, he did likewise and suddenly they were riding side by side.

"I am sorry. I keep forgetting that riding horses in not a hobby of yours!" she laughed,

He laughed with her, "You would think with all the number of quests I went on with Arthur and the Knights, I'd be more used to it by now!" he admitted.

"When I was a little girl, I would watch my brother take off with my father and I'd be very jealous of him as they rode away. I had to stay at home and practice my needlework and learn how to be a Lady," she said, "All I wanted was to climb trees and ride horses,"

Merlin laughed, "I can understand your frustration. Do you still climb trees?"

"When no one is looking," she grinned at him.

"That I would like to see," Merlin laughed.

"Is it really so surprising, the idea of me clamouring up a tree?"

"Now you mention it, maybe not. You have always had a touch of spirit about you," Merlin smiled, following her off path. Up ahead the landscape narrowed into a crescendo of autumn colours, orange and brown. It took Merlin's breath away at the raw beauty of the place. "This is gorgeous!" he breathed.

"It's just down the way," Mithian pointed ahead, "We will have something to eat and then I shall give you a little tour, of our magical monuments around here,"

"That sounds good," Merlin grinned, still taking in the scenery around him.

They stopped before a stream, Merlin slowly getting off his horse and looking about him. There were tall Elder trees all around them, in between the bushes offering the last bits of berries from the year's bounty. Even now, he could still hear a little chorus of bird song a few miles down the forest. He went over to Mithian taking the basket from her, as she laid a rug on the ground. Merlin opened the basket gasping at what had been cramped inside it.

"This will keep us going for a while," he remarked, taking out the food. There was crusty bread, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, some little cakes and plenty of fruit which he laid out in front of them.

"Elsa always spoils me," Mithian smiled, helping herself to some bread.

"Why shouldn't she, I would too!" Merlin said with a little smile.

"I am glad to hear that Court Sorcerer." Mithian smiled back.

They concentrated on eating some food, both enjoying the contented silence and enjoying the view up ahead of them. The sun by now was getting lower, a breeze more prominent making Mithian shudder. Noticing Merlin put a shawl around her shoulders.

"Thank you. It is so good to see you have a new jacket. I used to feel so sorry for you in that thin brown one you used to wear. I am guessing it was made for you?"

Merlin laughed, "A present from Gwen, she was determined to get me out of it the moment Arthur made me Court Sorcerer!" Merlin said, grinning at the memory. "That jacket and me shared some good times though,"

"It was a wonder you didn't catch your death!" Mithian gasped, "I am so glad Gwen has taken you in hand!"

"I hear you two are still writing?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we are. It's nice to catch up with the gossip in Camelot sometimes it feels isolated over here. It seems as if Lachlan is already taking after his father," she smiled.

"He is, but luckily he has the sense of his mother in him as well." Merlin laughed.

"He enjoys your magic tricks though,"

"Especially when I make his father's prized possessions disappear…" Merlin laughed.

"I can imagine Arthur would find that annoying!" Mithian smiled.

"It still feels surreal using magic so openly now in Camelot," Merlin admitted. "Everything has changed so quickly, yet some things still seems the same,"

"You will find that once the School finally opens as well," Mithian said, "That first year was over so fast, we barely had the chance to catch our breath,"

"I'm sure that will prove to be the case, the time has already flown by as it was," Merlin grimaced.

"Don't be over ambitious to start off with. Just make sure everything is in place before you accept the first children. You will find the numbers will increase very quickly once the School opens,"

"Have you always been so well disposed towards those with magic?" Merlin asked, curiously.

"I would say that comes from having a Druid as a nurse maid, she loved telling Nael and me stories. A lot of them made up but I appreciate now that much of what she said was laced with truth as well," Mithian smiled. "It was through her that I came to realise how lucky I was and that I was in a position of influence to help others,"

"She sounds quite a woman," Merlin said, "I have never asked about your mother?"

"She died a couple of years after I was born, I never really knew her. My father at least spoke about her from time to time. This sounds weird, but I've always felt as though she was there in spirit with me throughout the hard times,"

"I'm sorry you never knew her, but she would be very proud of what you've become."

"Thank you. What about you? Did you ever know your father?" Mithian asked,

Merlin sighed softly. "I met him once and then lost him just as quickly."

"I'm so sorry," Mithian said, "I shouldn't have asked you,"

"It's all right, maybe I need to talk about him to someone." Merlin smiled, sadly.

"Your mother never spoke about him?" Mithian asked, softly her eyes searching his face.

"Maybe from time to time she touched on him, but I never knew his name or anything and I didn't feel as if I should ask," Merlin admitted.

"That must have been hard,"

"When I was growing up, I always assumed that she didn't want to talk about him. But since then we have spoken about him a lot more. She even gave me a box of possessions from him and a magical staff," Merlin explained.

"Can I ask what happened to your father?"

"Arthur and I were sent into Essetir to search for him. It was when Kilgharrah the Great Dragon was attacking Camelot. Gaius had told Uther that only a Dragonlord could stop him. Arthur was carrying an injury and it got infected on the journey. So, I had to find him myself. I found him living in a cave in the middle of nowhere,"

"A cave?" Mithian asked, surprise in her voice.

"He told me about his experience in Camelot. Uther had asked to make peace with the Dragon and had asked my father to bring Kilgharrah to him. But instead of keeping his word Uther chained the Dragon underneath the castle. Gaius smuggled my father away and sent him to Ealdor where he stayed with my mother. Eventually Uther sent Knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He ended up living as a recluse,"

"That's dreadful. Your poor mother must have been heartbroken to lose him like that,"

"She was. My father was very embittered to begin with and once he realised who Arthur was, he wasn't prepared to come back with us to Camelot. But I reminded him about Gaius and eventually he changed his mind and came with us. That night I told him about my mother and Ealdor that was the only time I was able to call him father. We were ambushed the next morning and he died saving my life."

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry," MithIan replied, laying her hand on his arm. "You never told Arthur?"

"Not at the time, he knows now. But Gaius thought it was too dangerous in the beginning."

Mithian put her head on his shoulder, "You had so many hard moments, sometimes life is not fair."

Merlin brought his head down onto hers and they stayed like that for a while lost in their own thoughts. He thought back to the bleak day where he lost his father so suddenly and for a moment the emotion almost came out of him. He then remembered where he was and came to his senses. He found Mithian looking at him closely.

"We should not be afraid of letting our emotion out," she said softly. "Sometimes it's the only way to move on in life,"

Merlin smiled sadly. "Yes, I realise that now. But it's a hard habit to break when I spent so many years hiding away,"

Mithian shook her head, "I don't know how you managed all those years. I wouldn't have been strong enough for that,"

"But I don't have to hide anymore," Merlin said, looking at her closely and once more marvelling at her natural beauty and loveliness but most of all kindness.

"What about us taking that little tour of monuments I promised earlier," she asked.

"That would be nice, are they far away?" Merlin asked, steeling himself for the ride once again.

"The first one is within walking distance, they are all around in the forest but they all have very different meanings and stories about them,"

"That sounds interesting." Merlin smiled, following her through some bushes.

"This one is like a memorial to a very brave Knight, who saved a village. Here we are,"

Merlin walked over to the huge stone that was stood on its side. It had an inscription which read, "To the brave Knight Sir Develin, who in the Kingdom's darkest hour, touched the magic stone and led us towards the light,"

"The story goes Sir Develin rode into the village and saw it up in flames. It is said as he rode past the stone it connected with him, he touched the stone and within him a magical power burned inside him and he was able to destroy the raiders and put out the fires with one wave of his hand."

"That sounds like one of the many tales I was brought up on," Merlin said, in wonder.

"There are those who said he was an old sorcerer who was resurrected to lead the village against its most crucial battle,"

"Which story do you believe?" Merlin asked her, taking in the stone once more.

"I prefer the first story of him connecting to the stone naturally. I am guessing he must have had some magic inside him already. Maybe a family connection, many do have that."

"Including you?" Merlin smiled.

"So, my father says," Mithian smiled. "Though I have never been able to use it to persuade him to let me follow my heart,"

"Magic isn't for vanity. Something Gaius was always reminding me about." Merlin replied.

"Is it vain to want to be loved?" she asked,

Merlin could feel her eyes on his face and he knew exactly what she was implying. "It's not up to me Mithian, you know what the answer would be if it was. But I suspect your father has plans for you."

"The curse of being a Princess." She said, moving off.

Merlin caught her arm and pulled her over to him. "A very beautiful one," he said putting his face close to hers. He could feel her easing into his arms and he made the most of every second, wishing for all the world he could give her what she wanted most of all. In that moment, he would have marched back to Nemeth and asked King Rodor for his daughter's hand if he could have.

But he also knew he couldn't risk any upset between the two Kingdoms. Nemeth and Camelot were important ally's and he could not upset the balance between Rodor and Arthur, whatever the cost to his own heart. He wondered if his destiny would ever stop putting him in impossible positions.

"I'll take you to the next place, which is very special," Mithian said, taking his hand.

Merlin walked with her along a beautiful path which was full of fallen leaves and autumn colours all around them. After a brief walk, they had come across a gate grey in colour with another inscription written on it. "You are entering the Gardens of Gedref." Merlin read. They went through the gate and immediately Merlin sensed this was an important place.

"This place has another name, the Gate of Martyrs," Mithian explained. "Within this garden are burial places of some of Nemeth's most important magical figures. There not just people either as you will see."

Intrigued he followed her along a narrow path, up ahead was a long burial grave. Merlin stared at it knowing this belonged to no person but a creature, a magical creature.

"So, what's the story?" he asked, suddenly impatient to know.

"This is the grave of Nyamesk the last known unicorn in the Kingdom. It is said that Nyamesk was the mount of an ancient sorcerer called Toberlain. He is said to have protected the Kingdom from the dark forces which came from the east. One night he had been forced to go into battle against a group of invaders. During the fighting, Nyamesk was forced to run through flames and sword wielding warriors, he was fatally injured, attempting to take Toberlain to safety. It was said that the sorcerer at the end of the fighting, fell to his knees and cried a thousand tears." She pointed over to a tiny brook in the corner, "They call it the Brook of the Sorcerer's Tears. Every year the children leave something at the unicorn's resting place. It was once believed that if enough tears were shed, the unicorns would come again. Alas, that has not happened."

"Arthur and I saw a unicorn once. He killed it and it brought a curse down on Camelot and he was forced to undertake a challenge, to make up for it,"

"So, it's true then?" Mithian smiled, "Did you meet Anhora, the Keeper of the Unicorns? I remember my old Druid nurse telling me all about him."

"Yes, we did. It was Anhora who set Arthur a challenge,"

"What did he have to do?"

"We were made to sit a long table and there were two goblets, we were told that in one of the goblets there was poison, and both goblets had to be drunk from,"

"My goodness, so what happened? How did you get around it?" Mithian asked, her eyes shining.

"After I tried to work out what we could do, Arthur distracted me. He poured the liquid from mine into his goblet and then drank from it. He then collapsed,"

"I'm guessing it wasn't actually poisoned?" Mithian asked,

"No. It was a sleeping potion. Anhora explained because he had done something pure-hearted the curse would be lifted and he would live."

"You two have had some adventures," Mithian sighed.

"That's not all. To make up for killing the unicorn he smuggled the creature's horn off the wall of the Great Hall and we buried it in the forest. As we stood up, we saw the unicorn come alive once more," Merlin smiled in the memory of it.

"So, there really are unicorns still? I would love to see one," Mithian said.

"Maybe, one day you will." Merlin grinned.

Mithian smiled, a smile so deep and enchanting it almost blew his heart away. "I have something else to show you,"

Merlin followed her through a bush towards the corner of the ground, they had to push past prickly branches, Merlin could hear more water running in the distant. He wondered if it came from the brook Mithian had just told him about, or whether it was somewhere else. He had to climb over a big rock, then make his way under some tree branches which rested on the wet ground. As he looked ahead, he could see a monument, made in stone with a creature perched on the top. It was only as he came nearer, he recognised what it was.

"A dragon!" he breathed, "what is this about?"

"I know your father was a dragonlord, this is the memorial of another one. His name was Stelfine he controlled a dragon called Dralanen. The legend goes he had a battle with the ancient Kings, after they attempted to take his dragon. Stelfine went on a quest to rescue him but he was killed by some bandits. It was said that Dralanen felt his dragonlord's death and in a rage burnt the castle to pieces. All that is left is some ruins. They say sometimes on the wind, if it blows in a certain direction, you can hear Dralanen's cries of anguish even now,"

"That is sad," Merlin said, gently touching the dragon's face. The carving was so life like that Merlin felt as if he could see into Dralanen's soul. He looked at the carving of Stelfine and for a moment saw his own father, for a moment he wondered what he'd have done if he'd lost Kilgharrah. It made him think once more about Aithusa and how desperate he was to find some cure for the young dragon.

"Do you want to see anything else?" Mithian asked,

"I'd love to spend all afternoon here, but it may be better if I accompany you back. The light will soon be fading," Merlin pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose we better had. I don't want my father to worry, Nael should be back as well,"

"Good, I liked your brother. How does he feel about taking over from your father?"

"If he is nervous, he never seems to show it!" Mithian laughed.

"He will make a good King. He has a similar disposition to Arthur,"

"He is a decent human being, for a brother," Mithian admitted, "But don't tell him I said that,"

Merlin laughed, "I promise,"

As they made their way back through the forest, a breeze accompanied them, making them both shudder. Merlin could feel the first snows were but days away and he would have to return to Camelot in a couple of days and who knew when they'd seen each other again? For the first time, he felt a little sad and disgruntled.

He turned and looked at her catching her own intense stare back at him. For a minute all they could both do was smile sadly at each other. Merlin, not for the first time felt as if she was reading his mind as they threaded their way back to their horses. By the time they had packed up and had mounted their horses the first glimpses of evening was beginning to appear. The journey back to Nemeth was conducted in silence, as each of them concentrated on galloping through the forest. Eventually Merlin caught sight of the Palace through the trees and for a second felt a strange relief.

The Palace guards opened the gates for them and they cantered over into the courtyard where one of the grooms trotted over to them. Merlin watched as the young boy helped Mithian down, eventually he took Merlin's horse from him.

"Thank you," Merlin nodded, following Mithian up the steps. As they reached the top she turned to him.

"Maybe you will join me tonight for a late drink?"

"Yes, of course. Although I have a meeting with your father first,"

"I meant after that naturally," Mithian smiled, "I hope you have benefited from today?"

"I have, very much so. Thank you for arranging this opportunity and also for the tour this afternoon. I feel I know this Kingdom a little better now,"

"Good, then it wasn't wasted. I had better go and get ready for dinner." Mithian said,

"Yes, me too and get out of this muddy boots," Merlin laughed.

"Leave them over by the door, I will get Jonah to wash them," she said,

"Don't go to any trouble, I can do them myself,"

"Nonsense, I insist you are our guest here," Mithian said, a little stern look on her face.

"If you are sure then, I will look forward to seeing you later."

He watched her disappear down the corridor her poise impressive as it usually was. As he took his boots off, he could hear a distant noise and sensed a storm about to erupt. He made his way upstairs quickly and within minutes of making his room he fell asleep.

**Later that Evening **

The dinner was in full swing with everyone recounting stories of what they'd been up too. Merlin was content to stay in the background as he listened to the Knights and Gilli telling their stories and also listened to the up-to-date news of Nael's imminent arrival back in Nemeth. He watched Mithian as she too appeared to be staying quiet and letting others take the limelight. He suspected she too was feeling a little sad and down. He only had one more night in Nemeth and by late morning they'd be on their way back to Camelot. Every now and then Mithian would catch his eye and they'd share a smile once in a while.

Merlin tried to concentrate as Lancelot recounted the tale of his and Percival's adventure's in Nemeth. He laughed along with the rest of the table, but his heart wasn't really in it, but he was anxious not to make it seem so obvious. He saw that every now and then Gilli kept meeting his eye, he made an effort to look as if everything was fine. But he could tell Gilli was not fooled.

Presently a servant came in and gave King Rodor a message, Merlin watched as the features of the old man transformed.

"It seems Nael will soon be with us I am happy to say. Merlin, it may be an idea to have our conversation before he arrives," King Rodor suggested, easing himself up. "Give me a few minutes and I will meet you in the State Room,"

"Yes, of course my Lord." Merlin smiled.

Merlin watched King Rodor leave the room, returning a smile to Lancelot as his friend watched him from across the table.

"I hope you are not in trouble Merlin!" Percival grinned.

Merlin laughed with everyone, "I certainly hope not. It sounded like you both enjoyed your day,"

"Yes, it was an interesting experience certainly," Lancelot laughed, "We also picked up some new skills. I hope we get the chance to try them out back in Camelot,"

"I am sure the people appreciated the gesture of you being there. I've always liked how in Nemeth a lot of work is done inside the villages themselves," Gilli smiled.

"I heard they dressed you up as a giant Percival." Mithian said.

Percival laughed, "Yes, I am still dislodging the straw from everywhere as well,"

Merlin got up, deciding it was best not to keep King Rodor waiting.

"If you all excuse me I will go and meet the King," Merlin smiled. He exchanged glances with Mithian as he left the room.

Not for the first time, he wondered what it was about. As he made his way down the corridor, he remembered the smile Mithian had given him as he had stood up. He suspected she knew more than she was letting on which made him even more curious. The two guards opened the door for him and he walked into the room.

It was a massive round room, with windows on one side and cupboards with endless shelves full of books and manuscripts at the back. For a second, he had to fight the temptation to go over and have a look. He had a good look around and was impressed with both the space and the amount of light. It reminded Merlin of the Great Hall at Camelot, there were statues on each side of the walls. On the wall was the crest of King Rodor's house, beside it dotted around were a couple of drawings. One, he recognised was of Albion, the other one he went over to have a closer look at. As he stared a voice boomed out.

"That is Brittany, I spent part of my youth going on quests and earning my spurs there." King Rodor said,

"I have heard a bit about the place, is it true the forests are full of snakes and huge spiders?" Merlin asked, still staring at the picture.

"I think I remember a couple of snakes, but I don't recall the spiders being much different to the ones here,"

"I suspected that would be the case," Merlin smiled.

"You must also have the book of Brittany's fauna and folklore then?" Rodor said, reaching a for a dusty brown book and handing it to Merlin.

"This seems to be very familiar," Merlin admitted with a smile.

"It was my constant companion when I was a youth. You should go there one day. There are some very fine Knights there and some spectacular scenery,"

"I would like to travel a bit, but I cannot see my job getting any less busy in Camelot over the next few months,"

"No, indeed. Having a responsibility such as yours certainly uses up your time. How is everything in Camelot?"

"It is going well so far. We are starting to organise the next part of the official phasing in of magic. On the whole, I have to admit it has worked out really well. There are always problems, but they have been solved for the most part," Merlin said, "Can I ask why you have asked to see me?"

King Rodor smiled, "I was fearing you would see the question as quite weak."

"I didn't mean," Merlin began.

"Don't worry Merlin I am not offended. Of course, you are right there is an ulterior motive as to why I've asked to see you."

"Ah," Merlin smiled. "I thought there might be,"

"Please sit down." King Rodor poured some Port into a glass and gave it to Merlin. "To your health,"

"And yours as well," Merlin replied, tipping glasses.

"The last year I have done much thinking about my future situation. My son Nael will shortly be able to take over from me. After that, it is only what happens with Mithian that I will have to decide,"

"I see." Merlin said, "Can I ask why you are telling me this?"

King Rodor looked straight at Merlin. Merlin tensed for a moment feeling a big question was going to be asked, he felt slightly uncomfortable under the elderly King's scrutiny.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked,

"Of course, you can,"

"Would I be right in suggesting you have feelings for Mithian?" King Rodor asked,

For a moment Merlin felt himself almost blush. Never for one moment did he imagine the King would ask him the question outright. He paused before choosing his words carefully.

"It is true we get along very well. Mithian has always been there for me and supporting me, even before my secret came out,"

"I am glad to hear that. But with respect I don't think you've answered the question," King Rodor replied, with a light smile.

"No, you are right," Merlin admitted. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Yes, I do have feelings for Mithian. It's not been something I've thought about as I didn't think anything would be possible,"

"I see. The last year has been a challenge for us. When I took her to meet King Martin, the situation made a bad impression on her. I had been determined to meet him for myself first and had ignored all the warning others had given me. Sadly, it was my daughter who was forced to pay that price," he explained, sadly.

"I'm sorry that must have been difficult for both of you,"

"Did Mithian ever tell you that I married for love?"

"She did once, I always imagined that Arthur had been the first to do it. But it seems I was wrong,"

King Rodor smiled. "He chose his bride well. I almost caused a war with my decision, but I never regretted it. When I married Anniya, it was the happiest day of my life, but I am not sure her father ever forgave me for not marrying Agnes her elder sister. She eventually found a husband and was happy."

"That is good to hear," Merlin replied,

"Yes, but it wasn't long before the winter virus killed my wife and I was just left with my two lovely children. It didn't help that Mithian was almost a copy of her mother. Every time I looked at her, all I could see was Anniya,"

"I'm sorry, that must have been difficult,"

"In the beginning yes, it was. But as Mithian and Nael grew up they both developed very distinctive personalities. They became their own people. I always knew Nael would eventually succeed me, but I had always promised Mithian, that if at all possible, I would afford her the same opportunity that I gave myself, especially after the episode with King Martin."

Merlin looked ahead, realising with excitement that everything he had felt would be impossible, might after all prove to be wrong. He lifted his head as King Rodor asked him another question.

"Would you have any interest in marrying my daughter?" he asked,

"It would be a dream for me and an honour. But can I ask a question?" Merlin said,

"Of course." The King assured him.

"I had always assumed Mithian would marry a King or an important person of influence, bringing two Kingdoms together," Merlin remarked, frowning.

"That is entirely what I am proposing. Camelot and Nemeth are allies are they not? By marrying my daughter to you, I am merely making the bonds between our two Kingdoms stronger,"

"But I am just a – "

"I think the problem here Merlin, is you are reluctant to accept your new status. To me, you are one of the most influential figures in Albion along with Arthur. You still think of yourself as the poor boy from a country village. But to everyone else you are a very different proposition now, and a very powerful one,"

"It is true I find it hard to accept that I am that important," Merlin admitted. "In my relationship with Arthur, he has always taken the lead,"

"I realise this is a little bit awkward and I am not trying to force an answer from you now. But I am sure you know my daughter is keen on this match, I just wanted to sound you out and see if you are of the same mind,"

"Yes, I can assure you I do feel the same way." Merlin replied, taking another sip. "As you pointed out, this will further bind Camelot and Nemeth together,"

"Yes, it will. There is no pressure from me over the timing take your time if you need too,"

Merlin laughed, "I have a feeling, that might not be on Mithian's mind!"

"No, probably not, that being the case I think my son has arrived. I hear you have a prior meeting with my daughter planned!"

"It seems we have things to talk about all of a sudden. If you excuse me,"

"Yes, of course. I am sure she is dying to find out all about it!"

Merlin nodded as he reached the door. Along the corridor he could already see Nael commending everyone's attention. Nael smiled, as Merlin came walking over.

"Prince Nael, it is good to see you once again," Merlin smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine Merlin. I hope you have all enjoyed your stay in Nemeth,"

"Yes, it has been a really interesting stay thank you,"

"Nael!" King Rodor called,

"Please excuse me, I will join you all for breakfast tomorrow," Nael nodded, and walked down the corridor towards his father.

Merlin picked this moment to make his and Mithian's escape as the others all drifted away into another group. Mithian was only too happy to follow him.

"I believe there is a bottle upstairs awaiting our arrival," she smiled,

"You didn't have to go to that trouble," Merlin replied, innocently pretending not to understand her point.

She gave a sly glance, but he grinned and followed her upstairs. As the door closed, she turned to him and he almost laughed out loud at the look on her face. But he decided to play it coolly.

"So, what did my father want to talk to you about?" she asked, straight to the point.

Merlin sat down, accepting a glass from her. "Oh, you know he just wanted to know all about the situation in Camelot with Arthur. Nothing really important!" Merlin shrugged.

"That's all?" she asked, her face looking questioningly at him.

He let the minute last for a couple of seconds longer, before laughing at her. "As if you don't know what we were talking about!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, before joining in the laugher. "I'm sorry, I suppose I was a bit too keen maybe?"

"I never thought this day would arrive," Merlin remarked.

"What day?" Mithian replied, the two of them swopping roles now.

"The day I could ask you to marry me," Merlin smiled, taking her in his arms.

"Well, I'll have you know I've put a lot of work into this," she replied, putting her arms around his neck.

"I noticed you haven't given me an answer yet," he pointed out.

"I didn't realise you had asked,"

"Will you marry me Mithian?" he asked,

"Of course, I will," she said kissing him.

"Arthur won't believe this!" Merlin grinned.

"I think you will find that he and Gwen know a bit about this already!" Mithian replied, a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, of course the letter writing. I should have known Gwen was up to something!" Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind!" Mithian replied, refilling his glass.

"No, of course not. At least it means I won't be getting endless teasing by Arthur either,"

"I don't think we should delay this wedding," Mithian suggested.

"When would you like to do it?"

"I was thinking maybe a couple of months. My parents married at Christmas time," Mithian smiled, "I love the idea of all the snow roundabout."

"Can we organise it that quickly?" Merlin asked,

"I think you will find Gwen has already planned a lot of it!" Mithian smiled.

"Really? Does that mean its going to be a full state wedding?" Merlin grimaced.

"If it's any consolation some of the other Kings may struggle to make it!"

"Now you say that, I can see it has it's advantages! I suppose we had better tell everyone tomorrow,"

"A breakfast to remember," Mithian smiled.

"I will have to leave tomorrow still, but we can always bring you to Camelot. I am sure Gwen already has some apartment lined up for you somewhere."

"She does," Mithian laughed, "She doesn't leave anything to chance,"

Merlin laughed, "You two together, will be unstoppable,"

Mithian raised her glass at him.

"I had better go to bed, I imagine we will have an early breakfast tomorrow," Merlin said, regret in his voice.

"I suppose that would be the sensible thing to do. But once we are married don't imagine that will always be behaving sensibly," Mithian said, raising her eyebrow.

"That is fair enough," Merlin smiled, taking her in his arms. They kissed each other and stayed together for a few minutes, before Merlin reluctantly broke away.

"I will see you tomorrow," He promised.

"I can't wait, have a good sleep,"

Merlin waved as he shut the door behind him, feeling like he was floating on the clouds. Had that really happened he wondered to himself drowsily? But somehow it had all come together and he couldn't have been more contented. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and he fell into a long, happy sleep.

The next morning, they announced their engagement and everyone happily celebrated. Merlin felt on cloud nine, as he and Mithian thanked everyone for their congratulations. It proved to be a melancholy morning, as the time for Merlin to leave became closer. Merlin agreed with King Rodor that the Knights would escort Mithian to Camelot a few weeks before the wedding and he and Nael would join them just before. He could already feel the pressure of the occasion, but he felt pretty sure that Gwen would already have started the organisation before he'd even left Nemeth.

As he thought of what lay ahead, he wondered how it would affect his workload once back in Camelot. But he knew the idea of having Mithian with him would be more a help than any hindrance. He just hoped she would settle down to Camelot life and be happy. By the time he and the Knights were on the road back to Camelot, he wondered about the reaction of everyone back there. He knew his mother would be pleased, she seemed to get on well with Mithian and she could see their attraction from the beginning.

He imagined that it would be Gaius who would be most surprised. But then since he was reunited with Alice, Merlin had seen how the rekindled love had transformed his mentor's life overall. Suddenly he couldn't wait to tell him and see the reaction. The journey was straight-forward and without incident, Merlin realised the next time he arrived back he would be a married man. As he recognised the white towers of Camelot in the distance, he couldn't wait to embrace his new life.

14


	9. Chapter 9 In Memory

**Chapter 9 In Memory**

Arthur was working away in his room, when a knock on the door interrupted his writing, "Come in," he shouted looking up as the door opened. He smiled as Merlin came walking in looking bashful. "Welcome back, my friend," Arthur said, giving his friend an awkward hug. "I hear congratulations are in order!"

"Oh, news does travel fast. Although I get the feeling due to your wife you know more about my proposed marriage than I do presently!" Merlin grinned, following Arthur's hand and sitting down.

"I think this news deserves a drink," Arthur smiled.

Merlin took the glass from Arthur, not quite believing even now the turn of events.

"To Merlin and Mithian, a new beginning," Arthur toasted. They clicked glasses and after taking a gulp Arthur was intrigued to hear Merlin's news about the Magic School. "So, what did you learn about the School?"

"If we go about it in the right way, this could prove a real break-through, Arthur. To see young children gaining such benefits and support, in the right part of their lives was a revelation to me. If I think back to my own childhood, the isolation I felt from my own community, it could really change everything!"

"Is there anything more we could be doing to support the idea?" Arthur enquired, "This is the time to speak. Winter will be here soon so if there are any last minute's adjustments, we need to do them now, in time for the opening in spring,"

"I am going to meet Gilli this morning for a talk, so I will see you later and let you know if anything comes out of the meeting."

"That is fine. I suppose I had better fill you in with what's been happening here," Arthur suggested.

"Yes, I still feel like I'm on holiday. It was noticeable how the moment I arrived back in Camelot, how quickly the pace of life picked up once again,"

"I can imagine it would. I would spend today just catching up generally. I am going to visit Gaius and Alice later on."

"How are they?" Merlin asked, "I need to see them as well,"

"I barely see them, which is why I intend to visit them today and see how they are,"

Merlin laughed, "They just get on with their lives Arthur, now they've had this second chance. If anything, sums up the change in Camelot for the better, its Gaius and Alice having the chance to start over again,"

"When I think about how hesitant I was about Alice when you initially suggested her coming back, I realised just how wrong I was," Arthur admitted, "I actually find it quite liberating coming to terms with such situations now. Sometimes you just have to admit you made a misjudgement, so things can move on,"

"You have always been a good man in the heart, Arthur. I have always known that, as do others. We are all led to go in certain ways in our lives at the beginning, but being with others can challenge our initial outlook and make us think differently. I too, have learnt a lot over the past few years it has made me into the person I am now,"

"A very important man, that is something you need to come to terms with," Arthur said, regarding Merlin closely.

"Have you been talking to King Rodor by any chance?" Merlin laughed,

"You have to face it Merlin, you have become part of the ruling order now," Arthur grinned.

Merlin made a face, "That's true. I suppose you need someone to keep you on the right path,"

"Hey, I get enough of that from Guinevere!"

"How is Gwen and Lachlan?" Merlin asked, "I have missed telling him his bedtime stories,"

"He has missed them too. I am in the bad books a bit," Arthur said, looking sheepish.

"Oh?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had just taken Lachlan down to the court yard the Knights were going through their paces and so naturally he wanted a go with one of the swords!"

Merlin made a face, "I am amazed you are still in one piece to tell the tale, I take it he is okay?"

"It was just a scratch as I keep telling Guinevere. I was really grateful she was so busy with your wedding celebrations,"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "So, apart from almost decapitating the new heir of Camelot, is there anything else I should know about?

"Decapitating? You are as bad as Guinevere! It was just a scratch," Arthur said, slightly colouring.

"I will see for myself tonight," Merlin smiled, enjoying Arthur's discomfort.

"I had a brief meeting with the Magic board, nothing really pressing and they would like you to tell them about your visit to Nemeth sometime. There was also reports of a struggle on our northern borders once again. I sent Leon up there but everything has settled down again,"

"Good, nothing from King Martin I take it," Merlin remarked, remembering the story form King Rodor.

"No, nothing as yet. Is he being invited to the wedding?"

"I'm not sure, after the incident with Mithian. I don't really know what to do," Merlin admitted.

"Well, we don't have to decide here and now anyway."

"No, either way I am sure Gwen and Mithian will have decided before I even get the chance to consider anything,"

Arthur laughed, "Take this advice Merlin, let them do what they want to do, they'll do it anyway!"

Merlin shrugged his shoulder, "You have changed your tune, this is something I have to admit I have little experience in. Anyway, I had better go and see Gilli. I will report back later. Give my regards to Gaius and Alice,"

"I will do, it's good to have you back Merlin,"

"It's good to be back home," Merlin admitted.

As the door shut and Arthur was alone again, he reflected on the many changes which had already taken a hold over the Kingdom. Merlin certainly had a point about Gaius and Alice he realised. He wondered how many others had been separated over years of persecution, once the Purge had taken a hold. He had always realised his father ruled Camelot with an iron fist, at times he had been an unenthusiastic player, forced to carry out his orders. There had been a few times when in his mind he had questioned his father's demands. But he felt there were still things he needed to confront. He felt sure in his mind he had people he could talk too, to learn more about Camelot's troubled past. He finished the letter quickly and made for the door. He stood outside the door of Gaius and Alice's room, he could hear her rhythmic voice and Gaius laughing, for a second he felt sad to break up their mood. He knocked on the door and hearing Gaius's answer walked into their room. As usual, there were bottles and potions everywhere.

"Sire," Gauis said, getting up and behaving very formally.

"Relax both of you. I have just come up to see how you both are. I haven't seen you for a while,"

"We are very well, thank you. We were just reminiscing about old times," Alice smiled.

"Don't let me stop you, I like to hear about the past," Arthur said, accepting the drink that Gaius offered him.

"I was telling Gaius about my old tutor Roland," Alice explained, sitting down.

"I remember Merlin mentioning him to me,"

"He was an expert in many ancient languages, my first teacher in the art of healing as well. A man of huge wit and intellect. But more than anything he had this uncanny ability to connect with people. By that I mean, all people from a King to the poorest of men. He always knew exactly what to say and how to say things,"

"I wish I had met him," Gaius admitted, "There were a number of people I lost touch with regretfully."

"When the Purge struck there must have been a lot of upheaval," Arthur suggested,

"It is less important about the past, the way we are moving now is making up for that," Alice said, quietly.

"With respect, I want to learn about the past. I wonder if I have done enough with the magical communities. I know how my father ruled Camelot, I too was an unwitting accomplish at time as well. It is only by understanding what happened before, that I can judge how much more I need to do now."

"That's a commendable attitude Arthur." Gaius said, respect in his eyes. "It was indeed a stressful time for many. There were a number of people in your father's employment who were arrested and tried. When your mother died, your father's grief was so overwhelming it just wasn't possible to speak and reason with him,"

"What happened with Nimueh?" Arthur asked, "I was always curious how she managed to escape,"

"I couldn't even tell you. In the aftermath of your mother's death, the Court was in uproar. She disappeared very early on. I saw her briefly after your mother had died. Then she disappeared from Camelot and Uther tried to track her down. I did meet with her once afterwards she tried to beg me to speak with Uther. But by then your father was committed to the path he was on,"

"It was as much what it did to the communities afterwards, which was as sad," Alice lamented. "Before the Purge hit, magic was fully integrated into life around all the villages and different Kingdoms. People would go to the healers if they had ailments, the Druids would come into the markets and sell their goods and potions. But once the purge hit everything around it broke down as well,"

"That is very true," Gaius agreed, sadly. "You would have family members turning in friends or neighbours, just a complete deterioration of relationships. From that a new world of fear and suspicion quickly took hold. I hate to think how many innocents were put to death around that time, especially early on"

"It wasn't just magical people who suffered either, but others who were classed as not normal. We became a society who no longer listened. Where before there was reason, we suddenly had a complete failure of trust and the barriers between people began to form," Alice explained.

"Then of course, there was the children who were drowned. I was so sad I couldn't do more to help them. I never told you this before. I suppose I should in view of our new open society. One of the children I did manage to smuggle out of Camelot was Morgause. She was only a baby at the time, but your father still wanted her situation dealt with. I gave her to the High Priestesses to look after her and told your father that she'd died,"

"I see. When you think about that, there is little wonder that some people took umbrage. The more I hear about the Purge, I feel like something more has to be done, to right the wrongs of the past,"

"You know you cannot be held responsible for what your father did before you," Alice said, "It is really refreshing that we can talk about it and be more open about the past."

"What about you two? How did the Purge affect you?"

"I had just become physician in your father's court when I met Alice. We struck a relationship right away, as we had so much in common. Did we not?" Gaius said.

"I was learning healing and doing an advanced Magic study, mainly in healing but also other therapies as well. I would go around the lower town and visit people and try out my new ideas on them,"

"She helped a lot of people in that time you know Arthur. She had a real flair for it, but virtually overnight, her work came to nothing."

"It was a stressful time for me and the people who had come to rely on me. Some people were so worried about whether they could afford treatment for their families," Alice explained,

"Your father had instructed a list to be made and I managed to take a look at it and discovered Alice's name was on it. So, I managed to scribble it off, which brought some time. It enabled her to escape from Camelot,"

"Can I ask why you didn't go with her?" Arthur asked,

Gaius looked at one from the other, "I suppose I was scared, I just had an official job and felt escaping suddenly would look suspicious. But it was very hard for me especially just after we had parted."

"It was hard for us both, which is why I was so happy to get the chance to come back. Thank you for that," Alice smiled,

"You are a very valued member of Camelot now Alice I want you to know that," Arthur said, "Thank you to both of you for being so honest,"

"What are you thinking of doing?" Gaius asked,

"There is someone else I need to speak too, not too sure yet. I will have a think about it," Arthur promised.

As he left Gaius's apartment, he realised that doing something shouldn't just be an idea but a reality. Too much had been left unsaid for far too long. He thought back to the conversation he'd had that morning with Merlin. His friend had spoken about his own isolation in growing up in a closed society. He had always suspected that the Purge had created suffering, but only when he faced the situation of Gaius and Alice had he realised how much pain it had caused. Now he had a chance to put that right and was determined to do so. He came to Hunith's door fearing that this could prove an upsetting experience. He knocked softly on the door.

"Come in,"

Arthur pushed open the door and found Hunith sitting at a table sewing a garment he suspected was for Merlin.

"Please don't get up," Arthur urged.

"I wasn't expecting you, had I known you were calling I'd have smartened myself up,"

"You look absolutely fine to me," Arthur assured her.

"Is this a social call, or have you come for something specific?" she asked, with a smile.

"A bit of both really. You must be delighted about Merlin's news,"

"I am, I think he and Mithian are very well suited. I never expected Merlin to find such happiness,"

"I agree I think it will be a very successful marriage. They have qualities that compliment, one another,"

"Yes, I think you are right,"

After a pause Arthur leaned forward. "Hunith, I would like to talk to you about something, but it's a very delicate matter,"

"There is nothing you cannot talk to me about, I assure you," Hunith replied, putting down her sewing.

"It is about Balinor," Arthur explained, noticing how the emotion filled her face at the mention of his name. "If it's too upsetting, I won't bother,"

"I'm sorry. It amazes me after all these years how emotional I still become, at the mere mention of his name. It was so long ago now. What would you like to know?"

"How did you meet him?" Arthur asked,

"Gaius smuggled him out of Camelot and sent him over to me in Ealdor. At first, he was a very distant man, still hurt by what he considered was a betrayal of his trust. But over time, I managed to break through and reach him. He was a very intelligent and honest man with a real heart inside him. But he could be incredibly stubborn about certain things,"

Arthur smiled, "It sounds like someone I know,"

Hunith laughed, "He says the same things about you,"

Arthur nodded in acknowledgment. "May I ask what happened between you?"

"We eventually fell in love he was always talking about marrying me but unfortunately events in Camelot overtook us. Your father, had found out where he was hiding and sent his Knights to track him down. He was forced to flee, leaving me with a child to look after," Hunith said, looking distant.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, feeling emotional himself. "I'm taking it you never had the chance to tell him about Merlin?"

"I only found out I was pregnant after he'd gone. I so wish I could have told him, maybe then it could have been different,"

"You did an incredible job bringing up Merlin, you should be proud about that,"

"Thank you, he's a wonderful son. I am only pleased that now he can find his true potential. By bringing magic back, you have given many people hope and a sense of belonging,"

"But at what cost, when I think about what you have told me and also Gaius's and Alice's stories, it's made me realise I have not done enough," Arthur said, regretfully.

"If you allow me to give you a bit of advice?" Hunith replied,

"Please do," Arthur nodded.

"It's not looking back with regret that's important it's about doing something to put it right. By bringing magic back to the land, you are already contributing to a better world. All we can do is break down the barriers which existed, that will enable a new beginning for all our peoples,"

"Thank you Hunith, for opening up on your past like this. I am truly sorry for what happened to Balinor. I only hope by being here with us now, it goes some way to making up for the past,"

"You are a true King, Arthur. Merlin was right about you and I am proud of the job both of you are doing,"

"Thank you. Anything you need Hunith, you only have to ask," Arthur bowed, making his way over to the door.

"I'm just happy to be here, thank you for dropping in," Hunith smiled.

As Arthur walked down the corridor he made for his chambers, feeling suddenly emotional and raw. As he relived all the stories told to him, he understood now it was up to him to make a statement of intent. But what should he do? He decided he needed to speak to Guinevere and talk it through with her.

That evening after dinner, he decided to broach the subject with his wife. He could see she looked a bit preoccupied, which he presumed was partly due to all the planning for the upcoming wedding. He wondered if it might be a relief for her to be thinking about something else for a change.

"I saw Gaius, Alice and Hunith today," Arthur began, pouring them both a drink.

"I saw Hunith earlier on, she mentioned you had asked about Balinor. Was there any reason?" she asked,

"It was actually, something I've been thinking about for a while,"

"Go on," Gwen said, leaning forward and looking interested.

"I have been thinking about the Purge and wondering whether I have done enough, to right some of the wrongs done during that time," Arthur began, "I thought it would be a help to speak to people who had been affected by it inside Camelot,"

"I think that's a very worthy idea. When you say right the wrongs what were you thinking off exactly?"

"I'm not too sure at the moment. That is why I wanted to speak with you." Arthur asked,

"I see," Gwen smiled. "I will have a think,"

Arthur thought for a minute, suddenly a thought came into his mind. "That corner of the gardens on the path which leads down to the Lower Town,"

"What about it?" Gwen asked, intrigued.

"We could turn that corner into a memorial garden, for those lost in the Purge. I am sure Merlin has something we could use as a vocal point, a magical artefact or something."

"Yes, I like that idea. It wouldn't take a lot of planning either, the garden is already prepared. As you say, you just need something in the centre of it,"

"I'm due to meet him tomorrow. He may already have something in mind," Arthur reached over and kissed her, "I knew speaking with you would help me,"

"It was your idea, Arthur. I am really proud of you doing something like this." Gwen said, kissing him.

"I thought you could do with something else on your mind, you've taken a lot on,"

"The wedding you mean? I don't mind, I'm enjoying the challenge. Mithian seems happy with everything, though I need to catch up with Merlin as well. Speaking of which, I will have to get the apartment ready for her,"

"As long as you are sure, I don't want you tiring yourself out,"

"Don't worry. I know Mithian will take over once she arrives," Gwen smiled.

"God help Merlin then!" Arthur laughed.

The next morning after Merlin had spoken about the meeting, he'd had with Gilli, Arthur had mentioned the memorial. He had been delighted with Merlin's initial reaction. He was only too happy to help in any way he could. To Arthur's delight he even had an idea for what to put at the centre of the gardens. Arthur marvelled as to how quickly everything was coming together already. He was determined to finish off his paper work, then he could fully concentrate on bringing the strands together. He had already sent Sir Leon out to put some interest outside in the lower town and make people aware of the event. As he was ending his last letter, there was a knock on the door and an excited Merlin run through the door, holding a statue that Arthur did a second take at.

"What is that?" Arthur asked, curiously.

The artefact was brown in colour and had at the centre a large crater with a bird like figure diving into the centre of it.

"The bird is called a Shearling and it's the old symbol of magic. If you look what is in its beak, you will see a feather. This feather was an old symbol of the Kingdom at the time when magic existed in Camelot. You could say a return to the old days of all the people coming back together," Merlin smiled. "Joseph right now, is doing a little plague to go with it explaining the significance of the symbol,"

"Excellent work, now you mention it I do recall a similar tale from years past," Arthur smiled, "I found it in an old book, one my father had not banished into the depths of the castle,"

"Maybe we should find it once again." Merlin suggested,

"It will be somewhere upstairs in the old library. Maybe ask Lord Bevan, he may know something about it,"

"I may do that when everything is less hectic," Merlin suggested, "Is it still on for tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, I have sent Leon and the Knights out to invite people to attend. I am curious to see how many will turn up,"

"I think quite a few will, there seems to be a natural excitement building up around the Kingdom just now," Merlin pointed out.

"Thanks for agreeing to do the blessing. What are you going to use?"

"Probably my father's staff, there is an ancient prayer I have been learning, that should be sufficient,"

"Looking forward to it already," Arthur admitted, "A further step along the way,"

"Yes, that is an exciting prospect," Merlin smiled, making for the door. "With that in mind, I had best find my staff,"

Arthur nodded watching his friend running out of the room caught up in the meaning of the moment and hopefully what this would mean.

**Next Afternoon**

It was the middle of the afternoon and guests had been arriving for the unveiling. The Shearling had already been fitted into the middle of the garden, looking both prominent and striking. The plague proudly telling the story of Camelot's past when the Kingdom was united and all people stood together. The royal party arrived in the gardens with Merlin leading and Arthur and Gwen following escorted by the Knights. Alice, Gaius and Hunith were in the crowd looking on proudly. As Arthur reached the statue, he looked around him delighted that there were so many people present, especially ordinary people. It was exactly what he'd been hoping for. The crowd hushed as the King looked around him.

"I thank everyone for attending today. This is another major step towards reconciliation between our peoples. I wanted to grant a place for people who have lost family members and friends, a place where everyone can grieve together. For it is only when we come together that we can learn from our mistakes of the past and move forward. I have asked Merlin here to grant a blessing and to open these gardens, for everyone to use at their own personal way. Thank you, Merlin,"

Merlin nodded at Arthur. He was dressed in a long blue cloak, with big buttons well-padded making him look larger than he was. He slowly turned to the crowd raising his father's staff, "the story of the Shearling and the feather in its beak, tells the proud story of Camelot's ancient past. A past where everyone was united in belief and unity of spirit. I will now bless the garden in the language of the old religion. I hope this place brings peace to all our people's in whatever capacity they require,"

He raised the staff high above his head and looking up into the sky, his words shooting into the air. To a watching Arthur, it felt as if sparks were flying above them. While he didn't understand the words, he sensed the emotion in his friend's voice as they echoed around him. When Merlin's voice came to a crescendo, he could feel tears fill his eyes. He closed them, and let them run down his face. In that moment, he knew he had done the right thing. As Merlin came to the end of the prayer, there was a brief pause, before people enthusiastically applauded. After milling around meeting people, Arthur led the royal party back into the castle determined that today would be about the ordinary people and their suffering. As he walked back, Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Arthur, for this moment," Merlin said, emotion on his face.

Arthur took hold of his friend's arm. "It was long overdue my old friend," he replied, "Long overdue,"

A few days later, Arthur decided to go down to the gardens. He had kept a low profile in the beginning, but he now felt he felt an urge to see the gardens for himself. It was a late afternoon with the wintery sun sinking low into the clouds. He took a walk around the impressive monument which Merlin had blessed. He could see a few flowers had been left around it, with a few messages attached. He bent down and read a couple, his eyes brimming with tears as he read the sad words.

For the first time, he thought about Morgana. Not the mad, ruthless Sorceress causing mayhem. But the caring, considerate sister she had once been. He remembered the time he had escorted her to dinner, after beating the Knight Valiant. She had looked so radiant that night, every inch a true Princess of her manor. Except of course she wasn't, back then she was just known as his father's Ward. None of them could have guessed what would have happened, once that secret had been revealed. Arthur had never got around to asking his father, why he hadn't told him. It never quite seemed the right time. Uther had died of a broken heart. While it was true an assassin's knife had finally killed him, he had died a long time before then. He had never truly recovered from the breakdown of his relationship with Morgana. Arthur had never been able to talk to his father in the way he had wished. He had been left with questions he now knew would never be answered.

It had been hard for him to reconcile his father, to the King who had taken his Kingdom into a ruthless Purge. Even now, he could hardly bring the two situations together. He had never doubted his father's genuine pain over his mother's death, but how could he completely accept the reality of what had overcome Camelot next? He sighed to himself, wishing he could bring the past to a peaceful close. He shut his eyes, deep in thought.

"Oh, my Lord, I am sorry"

Arthur jumped as he became aware that he had company. He turned around and saw an old woman with some flowers in her hand. She had grey hair, but her eyes were full of life even if they were tinged with an unsaid sorrow.

"No need to apologise. You have come to lay some flowers?" Arthur said, looking at her.

"I have my Lord," she replied, looking nervous.

"Please, call me Arthur," Arthur said, a soft smile on his face. "I will leave you in peace,"

"I wouldn't mind some company Arthur, if you have the time," the old woman said,

"Yes, of course," Arthur replied, "May I ask what your name is?"

"I am called Else. I am remembering my two sons who died in the Purge,"

"Two sons?" Arthur asked, feeling a depth of pity.

"Yes, Thomas and Griffin," Else explained, "They were chalk and cheese, but so close. Their personalities were so different. Thomas was quite volatile in his opinions, Griffin was for ever trying to calm him down,"

"Can I ask what happened?" Arthur asked,

"The Purge was in its first days. I had begged Thomas to keep a low profile, but he was someone who just couldn't do that. If he felt something was wrong, he would insist on doing something about it. The day they were arrested, he was attempting to help a woman who was being taken away by the Knights. He used his magic, but someone came from behind him and knocked him out. Griffin had begged for them to release him, but they had refused. In the end, he demanded they take him as well."

Arthur felt utter despair as Else continued her story of how she had run to Camelot in time to see her two boy's final minutes. They had been executed together, and had died holding hands. There was a couple of minutes silence, before Arthur took her hand.

"I am so sorry about your two sons Else. I hope you accept my apologies for the wrong that was done to your children. I know this is no consolation but I hope in some way these Gardens will bring you a little bit of peace,"

"They do Arthur. Thank you for giving us somewhere for us to remember those we lost. You too lost your sister,"

"Yes, I was thinking about her just now. She was such a different person before we lost her, but now I have a greater understanding of her depth of suffering. It helps to realise that there were reasons as to why she went the way she did. While I am not excusing what she did wrong, I feel her isolation from those she loved, was at least a factor in how she turned out," Arthur admitted.

"Maybe we should remember her too Arthur." Else handed him a flower.

Arthur looked at the red flower, his eyes filling up, as he remembered how Morgana had loved these very same ones. The two of them knelt and put down their respected offerings. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Arthur smiling at the memory of Morgana's almost outraged tone, whenever the two had clashed. They had once been so close, in this moment he felt that closeness once again, like a comforting blanket.

Arthur helped Else up onto her feet.

"Thank you for your kindness Else. I hope this has given you a little comfort, if there is anything I can do for your family, you only have to ask,"

"We are all in good spirits, especially since the new beginning you and Merlin have put in place. I pray that once again our peoples will come together once again in true unity,"

"I share your hopes and dreams. I promise you we will do everything we can to make this a reality,"

"I am sure you will. Thank you, for staying with me. I must get back home," Else took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

He watched her hobble away, enlightened and cheered by her words. It would take time for everything to come together, he realised, but now more than ever he was determined to bring Camelot the peace it deserved. He would make right the wrongs which had been done in his father's time and lead his Kingdom into a new and better place.


	10. Chapter 10 A Winter Wedding

**Chapter 10 A Winter Wedding**

As the carriage made its way towards Camelot, Mithian could hardly contain her excitement. In the distance, she could see the white towers climbing into the sky. Within minutes she would be reunited with Merlin, at long last. She made sure she looked as respectable as she could, straightening her hair, and smoothing down her cloak. For the last week she had been counting the days down for her departure. Her father and brother would make for Camelot a couple of weeks later. She had already re-read the letter that Gwen had sent to her, describing the apartment she was to have, before she became a married woman. She was as excited to see her friend as she was her fiancé; just being in the Kingdom especially in the winter would be a thrill enough.

She had always loved Camelot at Christmas, the scenery around the stunning castle always showed it off at its best. As she looked out of the window the first snows had already started to make their mark. It hung off the trees and bushes, as the carriage made its way along the road which was still being cleared. She smiled at the workers who were still clearing the passage ahead, they cheered her as she went by. She waved an elegant hand at them, knowing the news about her intended marriage to the Court Sorcerer, had by now begun to spread far and wide.

"Looks like we have an official escort, my lady," Johan said, pointing his finger towards three red cloaked Knights cantering along the road.

She looked out, seeing the familiar figure of Sir Leon, who drew his horse alongside.

"Princess Mithian, may I officially welcome you to Camelot. I have orders to escort you into the court yard," Leon smiled.

"Thank you, Sir Leon," Mithian returned the smile, "It is so good to see you once again,"

"The pleasure is all mine, as you will find out the whole Kingdom is very excited about your intended marriage to Merlin," The Knight, assured her.

"That is good to hear, how is everyone? Well I hope?"

"You will be able to see for yourself, soon enough. Everything seems to be relatively calm,"

"That is reassuring to know. I had feared the news may cause some problems," Mithian admitted.

"I can assure you we have had no recent sightings of King Martin's army. It seems everything has settled down once again," Leon said,

"Well, let's hope it stays that way then," Mithian said, feeling a rush of excitement as the carriage made its way into Camelot's court yard.

Up ahead she could see Arthur and Gwen standing on the steps waiting for them, she chuckled to herself as she noticed her nervous husband to be beside them. She noticed him fidgeting with his newly made jacket. She knew she was going to have to settle him into his new position. They approached the steps and she could see Merlin's face turn to a big smile.

Arthur and Gwen made their way down the steps, everyone looking happy and relaxed. Leon help Mithian out of the carriage and she walked over to where they were.

"Princess Mithian may we officially welcome you to Camelot. I hope your journey was without problem," Arthur said, taking her hand.

"It was a lovely journey Sire. I am so pleased to be here at last. Thank you for the welcome,"

Gwen had by this time forgotten all about convention and put her arms around Mithian in welcome.

"It's so good to have with us at long last," Gwen smiled, then looked back at Merlin. "I will leave you to Merlin here,"

"Thank you, Gwen. I will see you both later on," Mithian smiled, watching them leave.

"Well, hello there, Court Sorcerer," Mithian said, "It is good to see you again,"

Merlin smiled before running down the steps and hugging her tightly. "You look as beautiful as the last time I saw you," he smiled, "Let's go inside, I am sure you are ready for some refreshment?"

"That would be lovely." Mithian said, taking hold of his hand.

"In fact, I will show you to your apartment and we can have something up there," Merlin smiled.

Mithian enjoyed looking out of the windows and seeing the lower town looking wintery, soon the seasonal celebration would be in full swing, her first Christmas in Camelot.

"Camelot always looks so wonderful this time of year," she remarked, bringing Merlin to a stop on the steps.

"Yes, I love the way the snow drifts down all the roofs. Sometimes after a mad day, I sit by the window in my apartment and just watch it falling onto the ground. Your apartment overlooks the gardens. You will love the views," Merlin promised her.

They reluctantly pulled themselves away from the window and continued to climb up the steps. Mithian suddenly felt quite weary, allowing Merlin to pull her up behind him. It felt as if the steps were never ending. Eventually they reached the top, Merlin looked back at her.

"There is not too far to go now," he said, "My mother's apartment is just down the corridor from you,"

"How is she?" Mithian asked, "She has always been so lovely too me,"

"She is full of beans at the moment, looking forward to the wedding. I am almost sure at this very moment she is making my wedding garment. Between her and Gwen I am going to need new cupboards soon!"

Mithian laughed, "I had better get my own sewing kit out then,"

"Oh no, I will need a new apartment," Merlin replied, rolling his eyes.

They were walking down another corridor and Mithian could see a room at the very end, she instinctively knew it was her apartment, and suddenly she grew excited.

"Here we are," Merlin said, getting a key out of his pocket. "I asked George to close the windows and light the fire it should be really comfortable,"

He opened the door and stood back inviting Mithian into her new home. She noticed her bags were already by the side of the big long table. She gasped as she took in the size and how light the room was. It had windows on three sides, each giving a different view of the gardens below. She went from one to the other, gasping in surprise and excitement.

"Merlin, this is beautiful. I have been treated,"

"Of course," Merlin insisted, "It was important to give you the best possible view,"

"Let's have a drink," she went over to the table where a bottle stood and poured it into two glasses. Before long they were sat on the comfortable chairs by the main window, talked excitedly of the days ahead.

"I am afraid there will be a big dinner tonight. Everyone is attending, best to get it over with,"

"You make it sound like a chore," Mithian laughed,

"I thought after all day travelling you would like a quiet night in," Merlin pointed out.

"I am used to things like this. It will be lovely to see everyone," she assured him.

"It will be in a couple of hours. I will suggest an early end to the evening?"

"Let's see how it goes," Mithian said, walking over to the window and looking out. "You were right, these gardens are beautiful even this time of year,"

"Gwen's pride and joy, you will have to visit the memorial gardens that Arthur recently arranged,"

"Yes, I remember Gwen telling me about it in her last letter. It's good to see Arthur making gestures like these. I hope it manages to bring everyone together,"

"It was certainly a good start, let us see where it leads," Merlin replied. "I will leave you now to settle in. I will knock on the door when dinner is ready,"

"I must admit, I could do with a sleep for a couple of hours. I will see you later," she smiled, as Merlin kissed her goodbye.

When he had gone, she unpacked everything from her bags, pouring herself another drink as she did so. She spent a good few minutes enjoying her drink, before she felt her eye lids threatening to close. She decided to give in to her tiredness, pushed aside the white sheet and slipped into the bed. Within minutes of her head hitting the pillow, she was fast asleep.

A couple of hours later, she awoke to a tap on the door, she quickly jumped out of bed, smoothing the sheet down. She opened the door expecting to find Merlin but instead it was Gwen standing there. They hugged one another both happy to see the other one at last.

"I hope I didn't disturb you?" Gwen said, "I know Merlin said you were going to sleep, but I didn't want you over-sleeping on your first night,"

"I am grateful that you knocked. It would not have been the best start to my time at Camelot," Mithian laughed. "Will you have a quick drink with me?"

"Why not?" Gwen grinned, taking the glass offered to her. "To you and your new life in Camelot!"

"I will drink to that," they touched glasses. "So, tell me any gossip I should know about?"

Gwen thought for a second. "Well, Gwaine has been seen with a young lady. You can imagine how everyone took to that news!"

"That's interesting, it would be lovely for all the Knights to find some happiness," Mithian said, "Do you know anything about her?"

"She is said to be blonde and very pretty. I have to say Gwaine is not saying much at all," Gwen laughed, "Much to everyone's annoyance.

"How are things with the young boy Mordred?" Mithian asked curiously.

"He seems to have settled down somewhat. He spends a lot of time with Gaius and Alice, they seem happy to bring him along. He has started attending the village school. He is still quite shy though,"

"I would like to meet him. We had quite a few young children when the School first opened in Nemeth. They were always the hardest to get through too. But in most cases after a bit of time and patience there was usually a breakthrough of sorts," Mithian explained.

"I went on a walk with him the other week, once again his inner sense saved us from an absolute drowning. I was amazed how quickly he manged to sense the change in the forest. He comes alive there." Gwen said, "I am sure you two will get along really well."

Mithian smiled. "What of Arthur? Are there any problems on the horizon?"

"Most of his days are taken up with meetings. He meets Merlin every day and they talk through various problems and ideas. He also has a meeting with the Lords which I sometimes attend as well. I have started to organise some of my own meetings, especially with Christmas coming and we need to speak more about the wedding as well,"

"Ah yes, I had almost forgotten about that!" Mithian admitted with a frown. "I have to thank you for all the work you have undertaken so far. Maybe we should meet up tomorrow and discuss it more?"

"That's a good idea, I would suggest early afternoon. Give yourself some settling in time. Hunith always go for an early morning walk in the gardens. It might be a nice way of spending some time with her?" Gwen suggested.

"That's useful to know I will mention it to her tonight,"

Gwen smiled, "This has been lovely I will leave you to get ready. I hope you and Merlin enjoy the dinner tonight. I will see you later,"

"Thanks for dropping in." Mithian hugged her,

Finding herself alone once more, Mithian decided to have a quick soak before dressing up for dinner. She found the luxury soap her brother had given her, from one of his trips. It wasn't long before she was relaxing in hot water, lathering herself in the lavender scented soap. Lavender had always been one of her favourite flowers, something she had shared with her mother. She suddenly thought of Nemeth once again, sad to be parted from her father and brother, but also knowing before long they would all be together once again. It made her feel almost giddy to realise by the end of the month she would be a married woman. Not for the first time, she wondered how she and Merlin would adapt to marriage? Would it be easy? Would they need to get to know one another more? At times, there were so many questions, she feared she would never find the answers to everything she required.

In the end, she decided to take it one day at a time. Gwen was right, she needed some settling in time and a meeting with Hunith, would be a good way to start she thought. As she looked through the window, she noticed how much darker it was and panicked thinking she'd spent too much time relaxing. She was soon out of the bath and fitting herself into one of her evening dresses. She breathed in, as she did the zip up checking herself in the mirror as she did so. After brushing her hair and putting it up, she felt happy and waited for Merlin to knock on the door.

It was seven o'clock when everyone met in the grand hall for dinner. Merlin sat between his mother and wife to be. Arthur and Gwen sat across the table alongside Gaius and Alice with the Knights dotted all around. The only person missing was Gilli, who had gone home, visiting his sick mother. The feeling was one of happiness and laughter as the food was delivered course after course. Half way through Arthur had got to his feet and commanded a toast be made.

"I would like to officially welcome Princess Mithian into the Camelot family. By the end of the month she will be wife to Merlin here. I invite everyone to raise a glass to the happy couple and toast their future together. To Merlin and Mithian,"

"To Merlin and Mithian!" the table said, together.

Merlin and Mithian went red as the pair of them smiled shyly at one another and they laughed as the Knights, started friendly banter at them.

"Come on Merlin, about time you practiced your public speaking!" Gwaine urged him.

Arthur smiled, "I think he actually has a point Merlin,"

Merlin looked at Mithian, who nodded her agreement. He took a deep breath and pushed his chair back, deciding to just speak from the heart.

"First of all, thank you for all being here and welcoming Mithian to Camelot. I can only hope my wife to be is as happy here, as I have been. When I think of how far this Kingdom has already come, it feels me with excitement as well as expectation, as to how much further we can go. Without doubt, this place has become my home, in a way I never expected. I can honestly say that everyone around this table has come to mean an awful lot to me. I take this opportunity to thank you all for your friendship, loyalty and support. I am sure that in the years to come Mithian will come to love this place and its people, as much as I do. Thank you everyone,"

There was a round of applause and as Merlin sat down, Mithian leaned over and kissed him.

"Can I too have a quick word?" Mithian asked, looking at Arthur.

"Be my guest," Arthur smiled.

"I would like to thank you all for this lovely welcome, I already feel like I am part of this family. I look forward to helping you all in your journey to bringing this Kingdom together. As you know we have had our own experiences in Nemeth and I would like to say I would only be too happy to give any assistance if needed." She smiled down at Merlin. "It goes without saying I am looking forward to becoming Merlin's wife and thanks to everyone for their support of our wedding. I really feel as if a new part of my life is opening up and I cannot wait to embrace it. Thank you, once again."

There was more applause, Mithian took advantage of suggesting to Hunith that they met the next morning. The older woman looked happy at the idea and nodded in agreement. The rest of the evening continued in a blur until at the very end when everyone exchanged stories of past adventures and quests. Mithian loved hearing from the Knights as they talked about their past misdemeanours and also about the bantering of Merlin and Arthur.

"Have you told Mithian about the story of you getting lost in the woods yet?" Gwaine called out.

"That never happened," Merlin said, with a sly grin.

"Go on, tell me," Mithian begged me.

Merlin dithered too late to stop Arthur from telling the story himself.

"It was one of Merlin's first encounters with drink I believe." Arthur grinned, as Merlin's head shot up, as if going to deny the claim. "Gaius here, sent him out to search for some herbs for his rounds the next day. Three hours later he still hadn't returned, another hour and Gaius appealed for some help, to begin searching for him. On a busy afternoon, I had to send some of my best Knights out to look for him! They eventually found him lying under a tree"

"I had just taken a nap!" Merlin insisted, looking offended as everyone sniggered.

Mithian laughed. "Well I have a secret of my own!"

People murmured with interest. "I too, got lost in the forest and had to have people searching for me. It seems we have that in common,"

"I have to confess something similar happened to me," Lancelot grinned, "when I was a young boy. I went missing for two nights, sleeping in a cave with my best friend. I got a big hiding when they did find me though."

"I wasn't good at finding my patients when I lived in the country either," Alice mused, "They would always give me directions turn at the second oak tree. Then I would forget in what direction they had told me to walk."

"Well, I was told that even Arthur once got lost on his way back from a quest," Gwen said, looking at her husband with mischief in his eye.

"I did not, was this you?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin indignantly.

"It was nothing to do with me! Though I seem to recall me having to rescue us a couple of times from you taking the wrong direction, say nothing of the time when we had to rely on your horse!" Merlin pointed out.

"That was ages ago," Arthur said, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Gaius eventually took control of the conversation. "I would say we have all had moments like that, I know I certainly have. I must say though, since Mordred has come into our lives that has rarely happened since."

"No," Merlin agreed. "Mordred's senses of direction are unique. I am keen for you to meet him,"

"So am I," Mithian replied, "He sounds a really interesting young man,"

"I think if Merlin and Mithian decide to go into the forest, Mordred will need to go with them. Otherwise we would spend all our time searching for them." Percival suggested.

The table laughed, including Merlin and Mithian everyone happy to go with the flow. Eventually the last course was brought in. Mithian eyed the luxury truffles put in front of her, wondering if she could fit them in. But temptation got the better of her and she was soon enjoying the taste of them along with everyone else.

There was a brief bit of serious conversation as Arthur mentioned what needed to be done the next day. Mithian politely listened, though found herself struggling to keep concentrating. Gwen caught her eyes across the table, with a sympathetic look. The moment Arthur had finished, Mithian decided to make her excuses, but Gwen spoke first.

"I think Mithian is struggling, you have done well to stay awake after such a long journey," Gwen smiled.

"Thank you, you are right I had hoped to stay up a little longer, but maybe an early night is a better idea," Mithian agreed.

"Of course, I am sure Merlin will accompany you upstairs," Arthur replied, looking at his friend.

"Yes, of course I will," Merlin said, finishing off his last truffle as he did so.

"Don't rush on my account," Mithian said, watching him. "Thank you everyone for my welcome it's been a lovely start to my time at Camelot. I will see you tomorrow for our walk Hunith,"

Hunith caught her hand, "I will look forward to it. Sleep well,"

"Thanks, good night everyone."

Merlin held open the door for Mithian and as they walked for the stair case, Mithian took an opportunity to look around. She had stayed in Camelot now on a number of occasions and loved so many aspects of the castle and the grounds. As they began walking up the stairs she looked briefly at the picture on the wall. It was a hawk slanting its wings as if starting an attack.

"You like that picture," Merlin remarked, "Every time you pass it, you seem to admire it,"

"I used to fly Falcons when I was growing up. We had a young man who would look after them, he presented me with my first Falcon when I was 13 and taught me all about them,"

"Owls are my thing," Merlin smiled back, "Very intelligent birds, not unlike me!"

Mithian laughed, "Of course, Court Sorcerer!"

They were by now at her door, she looked at him questioningly inviting him in but he declined.

"I think you need an early night. Besides which, my mother likes to be out early. Have a good sleep," Merlin said, bending his head towards her. She put her arms around his neck as they kissed.

"You too have a good night, I will see you tomorrow," Mithian smiled as he loped down the stairs.

By now she could barely stay awake and quickly got herself ready for bed. The moment she hung her clothes up, pouring herself a glass of water, she climbed into bed. She tried to remember the whole day from the moment she'd left Nemeth. But within seconds she had succumbed to her bodies longing for sleep.

**Next Day **

Mithian had slept for a healthy eight hours and felt so much more refreshed on waking up. Hunith had as Merlin promised knocked early. She had agreed to meet her downstairs, as she hurriedly put her jacket and boots on, she wondered what they would talk about. She had always found Hunith interesting to talk to. She knew Merlin's mother was an astute woman, a tough one too as she had managed to bring up her son, single-handedly. She had longed to find out more about Hunith's past including her family. She wondered how to ask the question without appearing to be rude. Mithian had missed having a mother of her own, her father had always done his best, but he lacked the feminine touch. She wondered if she and Hunith could one day become that close, as she walked downstairs, she decided to go more slowly, knowing there would be plenty of time to get to know her. She smiled, as Hunith got up and greeted her.

"I do hope I didn't knock too early!" Hunith smiled,

"No, I can assure you I was ready to wake up. I had a really deep sleep,"

"I'm not surprise, you were travelling for much of yesterday," Hunith pointed out, "why don't we go out into the gardens?"

"That's a lovely idea," Mithian said, following the older woman outside. The sun was out, but low in the clouds. There was a chill, the snow crunching under their feet. Mithian enjoyed the views and the brief silence, before a natural chat between them began.

"Merlin tells me, you are making a garment for the wedding," Mithian said,

"Since I've come to Camelot, I find I have some time to do some serious sewing. I never did much in Ealdor once Merlin left, as there was only me. I would occasionally do the odd garment for some of the children there. But it's a useful skill to have and its amazing how you easily get back into it,"

"That is what I missed when I was young," Mithian admitted, "I fear I was more of a tom-boy, although my father soon had me learning to be more of a lady!"

Hunith laughed, "It must have been difficult for you with no mother,"

"I suffered less when I was young. I didn't know any different," Mithian answered, only just realising the truth of her words. "I find it's more of a struggle now,"

"Well, you now have Gwen and me. I will be only too pleased to help you anyway I can,"

"Thank you." Mithian replied, touched. "I am having a catch-up with Gwen this afternoon about the wedding. You are welcome to join us,"

"I have agreed to help Alice with Mordred this afternoon. But I will be available the rest of the time, I am sure that you and Gwen have some catching up to do anyway."

"Yes, that is true. She told me some gossip on arrival which intrigued me,"

"Oh?" Hunith replied, "Let's walk over towards the memorial,"

Mithian followed Hunith through the gardens towards the lower town. "About a certain young lady seeing Gwaine?"

"Oh yes, the mystery woman in his life. No one has actually seen her yet, but he seems very keen on her. But he is keeping things close to his chest,"

"I can't say I blame him. Oh wow, this memorial is amazing," Mithian breathed.

"Yes, the idea came from Arthur and it all happened really quickly. It was a shame you were not already here. I will always remember that afternoon when Merlin gave a blessing. So many people attended, there always seems to be someone leaving flowers somewhere,"

"It's so important to have a place where people can come together and grieve," Mithian said, her eyes staring at the flowers lying around everywhere. "I imagine it's a place that gives you some comfort?"

"I think about Balinor all the time. He was only in Merlin's life very briefly, I so wish they could have been together more," Hunith admitted,

Mithian looked at her with sympathy and put out her arm. Hunith took it and after a few more minutes they walked back towards the castle.

"How are you feeling about the wedding?"

"I am very excited obviously. But I must admit to being nervous too, I have so many questions and very few answers!" Mithian admitted.

Hunith laughed, "I advise you to take everything slowly, day by day. Just make the most of it, I know you and Merlin will make a fine couple,"

"Thank you, you've done an amazing job on him," Mithian smiled.

"A lot of thanks have to go to Gaius as well. He took Merlin on when I was struggling with his magical issues. Without him, I fear what would have become of him in Ealdor."

"It can't have been easy when he was young either," Mithian suggested.

"He was always such a considerate son even when he was very young. But the moment his magical powers started to increase, I knew I would have to do something drastic,"

"That must have been so hard?" Mithian frowned, trying to put herself in Hunith's shoes.

"Yes and no. No matter how much I knew I would miss him, I knew it was the best thing for him. You will understand when you have your own children. You will do anything for them and go to any lengths to protect them,"

Mithian smiled, trying to imagine herself with a child. As if sensing her unease, Hunith took her hand.

"You will make a wonderful mother, there is nothing to be afraid about. You only have to look at how Gwen has blossomed since the young Prince was born,"

"I am looking forward to meeting him," Mithian admitted.

"He is a real handful, already showing some signs of his father's personality. But there is a lot of Gwen in him as well, I think he will make a fine King one day," Hunith said,

Mithian laughed, "So much has happened, since my last stay at Camelot,"

Hunith nodded, "Life passes by so quickly, it doesn't stay still for a moment. Back in Ealdor time seemed to go so slowly. But here everything is so different. It takes some getting used to,"

"The heart of the Kingdom, as my father used to describe Camelot,"

"I'm so looking forward to meet King Rodor once more." Hunith said. "You must be looking forward to having your family with you once again,"

"Yes, of course. So many changes are happening now before long my brother will be King of Nemeth. My father wants to step down and let Niall take over, so he can guide him through it,"

"I feel sure if your brother is anything like you, he will take it in his stride." Hunith said, gently touching Mithian on the hand. "Let's go in before the it starts to rain,"

Mithian had been so caught up in their conversation she hadn't noticed the dark clouds over them. She allowed Hunith to lead her back towards the castle, her mind suddenly on the future and what lay ahead of them all. There would be so many events which would affect the whole Kingdom, who knew what could happen? She realised all she could do, was give everything to the life she was moving into. She and Merlin would soon be married and she now couldn't wait for the moment to begin. She was determined to grab every opportunity offered and make the most of it.

The next few days drifted by and before she knew it, she was welcoming her brother and father to Camelot. They had both looked well and her father had confirmed the news that he would step down and allow Niall to take over from him. The news was greeted by Arthur with surprise, but he had also offered any help and assistance that Nemeth required. Mithian knew one of the first events she and Merlin would face, would be watching her brother command the throne of her old Kingdom. Once again it reminded her of Hunith's words, that life never stands still and you had to grasp hold of it, before it was gone. She and Merlin were both left breathless by how quickly things around them were changing. But as each of them looked forward to what lay ahead of them, they were both struck by how much life had already moved on, without their own experience actually happening.

As the night arrived a large new moon shone over Camelot, which was according to beliefs meant to represent new beginnings were on the horizon. It seemed to be an appropriate way to embrace the next step in the Kingdom's direction. As Camelot waited for the big day to arrive, it felt as if the gods themselves had just granted their acceptance for the next phase.

**To be continued.**

11


	11. Chapter 11 A Winter Wedding Part Two

**Chapter 11 **

**A Winter Wedding Part Two**

The day of Merlin and Mithian's wedding duly arrived and Camelot was caught in the grip of the excitement, of bringing two great Kingdoms together. All along the lower town, bunting had been fixed on every wall, stall and anything else which would hold it. Everyone seemed to be happy, with crowds of people wishing to share their feelings of elation. It had seemed like a long time since Camelot was united with such optimism brimming through the air.

For Merlin and Mithian the nerves had started to show, though they had both attempted to keep them hidden. It felt as if everyone wanted to share in their general happiness wherever they went. Every time either of them showed their face, they were swamped with good wishes and little presents, from rich or poor alike. In the end it had become quite overwhelming.

The afternoon before Merlin had taken Mithian somewhere quiet, to make sure she was coping with all the attention sufficiently. They had spent a couple of hours rummaging through the forest and Merlin had showed her his favourite place. With the sun shining on them they had laid together under the old Oak tree, where Merlin had spent many a day deep in thought and contemplation.

It had calmed the pair of them down somewhat. They had opened up to each other honestly and by the end of the afternoon, both felt in a much better place. In the meantime, guests had begun to arrive in Camelot. Mithian had been reunited with her father and brother Nyall, finding both in fine fettle and looking forward to the wedding. As more dignitaries arrived, Gwen and Arthur took over, allowing Mithian to spend some time with her family. A big banquet had been ordered that night, with everyone reminiscing about the past and toasting the future.

Merlin awoke the next day in a panic, thinking he'd overslept. But one look outside told him it was not as late, as he'd first thought. He breathed a sigh of relief; this was not the day to be staying true to his usual timekeeping! He threw on some clothes deciding to see his mother, she had been getting stressed about finishing his new garment. He hoped she had calmed down; he wasn't used to seeing her in this way. He knocked on her door, waiting for her voice to answer until he entered the room.

"Merlin!" she smiled, "How are you feeling this wonderful day?"

"I feel as if I'm in a bit of a dream," he admitted, "More to the point, how are you? I was worried about you yesterday,"

"Oh, don't you worry," she laughed, "I was getting frustrated with myself. I can't do things like I used to be able to. It is something I forget sometimes."

"Maybe taking up Gwen's offer of help might have been the wiser thing to do?" Merlin suggested, smiling.

"In hindsight yes, but even Gwen is inundated with things to do right now. It's not everyday my son gets to marry a Princess after all,"

He smiled, "I suppose not. Who'd have thought I would have this calling,"

"All of a sudden, the days of hardship in Ealdor, feel a lifetime away. I was thinking that only last night," Hunith admitted.

"Yes, all in all we haven't done to, badly have we?" he asked gazing out of the huge window.

"I think your father would be so proud of you, my son. I wish he could be with us."

"So do I." Merlin replied, taking her hand. "He'd be pretty proud of you too,"

She smiled, through her tears. "Now, don't get me in a state, it's hard enough to keep the emotions back as it is,"

"We should never be afraid to talk about him or miss him, mother. I have the feeling he will be up there looking down on us, enjoying ourselves,"

"I think you are right," Hunith said, blowing her nose.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked.

"No, I'm sure you have things to do, go on. I will see you later. Thanks for dropping by,"

Merlin hugged her, "I appreciate all your help these past few months,"

"Go on my boy, before I well over once again!"

As the door closed, Merlin felt a little more relaxed. He still worried for his mother even though she was now in Camelot. He knew she was happy, but at times like these it hurt him to see how much she still missed his father. For all the power he possessed he could not give her the thing she wanted the most. He sighed as he made his way to Arthur's chambers. Everywhere around people were buzzing about him, making the last-minute arrangements for the day ahead. He fretted about how much food had been made and whether it would all be wasted. It seemed as if the whole of the Kingdom was heading their way. So much for the quiet wedding, he had been hoping for he thought to himself.

He ran down the corridor, suddenly eager to be with Arthur and away from the hustle. As he was about to turn the corner, a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Emrys, what an exciting day lies ahead!"

"Mervyn!" Merlin exclaimed, grabbing hold of the Druid's hand. "It is good to see you,"

"You too," the Druid replied, slapping him on the back. "How are the nerves on this fine day?"

"Oh, you know, not too bad. I just never realised so many people were invited!"

"You are an important man in this Kingdom now," Mervyn pointed out.

For the first time, Merlin noticed the book in the Druid's other hand.

Mervyn smiled, "I am guessing you are wondering what this is?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I am intrigued, yes."

"We had moved camp and I came across some old books of my father's. One of them I believe, could be of real importance to you," he handed the book over to Merlin.

"A book on Dragon spells!" he breathed, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"I am not promising that you will find the actual spell you need for Aithusa. But there are so really ancient ones in there." Mervyn explained.

"How is Aithusa?" Merlin asked, aware he'd not had the chance to check up on the young dragon.

"He's moving around a little bit. He has not gone too far, but every now and then likes to explore the boundaries of the forest,"

"Thank you, for keeping an eye on him. Once I come back from the break, I intend to visit him once more,"

"Rest assured we will continue to monitor him in the meantime. I feel I have held you up long enough," the Druid smiled, shaking his hand.

"I am just glad you made it and thanks once again for the book."

Mervyn bowed to him, then walked away down the corridor to accompany the other Druids who had been waiting for him. Merlin tucked the book under his arm, running to Arthur's door and knocking loudly.

"Come in!"

Merlin eased the door open, a smile on his face. "You are up then?"

"Long before you, I would suggest," Arthur replied, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, I can't believe that," Merlin grinned, putting the book down.

"Anything interesting?" Arthur asked, eyeing the book.

"It was given to me by Mervyn, it is a book on Dragon spells. According to him some very ancient ones. I am hoping they will help me with Aithusa," he replied, sitting down.

Arthur poured him a drink. "That would be useful for you. One of the Knight's patrols saw him the other week,"

"Yes, he has been exploring the area, according to Mervyn. I'd like to assure you he won't harm anyone,"

Arthur nodded. "I believe you. Cheers," they touched glasses. "So, are the nerves under control?"

"Oh, you know." Merlin sighed. "Once in a while they kick in and I wonder what I'm doing."

"You are not still having doubts?" Arthur asked, "I thought you were over that!"

"No, not doubts," Merlin assured him. "I suppose its just about how big it's all become,"

"You are one of the most important figures in Albion, Merlin. It comes with the territory. You need to get used to it."

"Yes, Mervyn made the same point, only minutes ago," Merlin admitted, throwing his drink back. "I still find it hard to accept though. Oh, now I am starting to fret again!"

Arthur decided to take control. He reached for a bottle on top of his cupboard and started to pour it into two glasses.

"Drink!" Arthur said, giving his friend a stern look.

"You want to get me drunk as well as nervous!" Merlin cried out, eyeing the liquid with suspicion.

"Not even you Merlin, can get drunk on half a glass of this vintage. It was a present from King Luther, after one of my first successful quests, before even you came along." Arthur explained. "I always swore to keep it for a special occasion, like this one."

Merlin looked at Arthur for a second, feeling touched by the gesture. "You sure?"

The King nodded, "Go on,"

Merlin swirled it around the glass before knocking it back in one. Arthur watched as his friend's eyes briefly shut for a second. "Better?"

"Thank you. That was a good year," Merlin smiled, leaning back in the chair.

"It was a quest I learnt a lot from, about both my qualities as a man and a leader,"

"What happened?"

"The borders of King Luther's territory were being invaded by a group of bandits. He was an old friend of my father's; he had fought with him before my father had won Camelot's crown. My father had always said that Luther was a great warrior and a good man."

"Was the reality true?"

"Not at all. He was a pretty dreadful ruler in truth. Half of the villages were full of squalor and the people we came across, told a different story. I learnt in that quest much about how the people's views can vary from what a ruler sees. Where King Luther saw a problem, other people thought differently. The bandits where actually attempting to help the villagers, albeit in a misguided way. I remember this young woman almost begging me, not to stop them. She feared things will go back to normal and they'd become forgotten again."

"What did you do?"

"I had no choice other than to follow my orders. We rounded them up and handed them over to King Luther as requested. I then attempted to explain the villager's isolation. He wasn't interested in taking the advice of a naïve youth like me. As I sat there, with my men at the dinner they laid in our honour, part of me wanted to refuse the food being thrown our way. All I could think about was the woman and her fear, of what the future would hold for them."

"That must have been hard?" Merlin replied,

"It taught me few valued lessons of how being a King didn't mean that you had all the right answers,"

"I would say you have learnt well from the past," Merlin said, circling his glass with his finger.

"What about you?"

"Me? I am not a King,"

"No, but you must have had hard lessons to learn along the way,"

"Yes, that is certainly true. There was many a time, when I wished I could have acted differently or revealed my true self. Not least with your sister. If I had been honest and showed her magic was nothing to fear, would she have chosen a different path?"

"That is a question which has no easy answer Merlin, I'm sure we could all have done something different, Morgana included. In the end, we make our own choices and live by them"

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Merlin suddenly asked, as if waking up from a trance.

"Nothing really other than to remind you, that you don't have to cope with problems on your own anymore. Once you and Mithian say your vows, you will have someone beside you to help you through the maze. I'm not pretending it gets any easier, but when I married Guinevere life changed in so many unexpected ways. To be able to speak to someone and say things you cannot say to anyone else, was such a blessed relief."

"You and Gwen were always a good team," Merlin nodded,

"Just as you and Mithian will be as well. You need to embrace this Merlin and allow yourself to be supported and also challenged sometimes too."

"You are right, of course, I will try and remember your advice. I promise."

"Good, now I suppose I had better get ready, as should you," Arthur asked,

"Oh yes, of course. Thanks for the pep talk, I probably needed it,"

Arthur laughed, "Enjoy this day,"

"I will,"

Arthur watched the door close, certain he had at least guided Merlin through any mist of uncertainty his friend may have had. He knew the challenges they all faced, but he was sure that the marriage of Merlin and Mithian would benefit both of them, as well as aid the Kingdom in its journey for the future.

Mithian made the final touches to her veil. She was aware, she was probably ahead of schedule. But her nerves continued to claw away inside her mind. Her maid, had gone downstairs to collect her bouquet. She decided to sit down and contemplate what lay ahead of her. In her mind, she knew she'd made the right choice. She couldn't wait for her marriage to Merlin to happen. When she'd first arrived in Camelot, it had felt months away but then the time had vanished in what felt like days. Suddenly, the day was here and it felt as if it had taken her by surprise. She wondered if Merlin was feeling something similar. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she called, slowly getting up.

"Oh my, but don't you look every inch the bride,"

"Father, thank you." She smiled, holding out her hands to him.

"You look wonderful. I wanted to give you something," King Rodor smiled.

"What is it?" she asked, watching her father take something out of a box.

"This belonged to your mother. One of her last wishes was for you wear this at your own wedding,"

Mithian looked at the beautiful golden necklace, with the stunning ruby, sparkling away. She stared at it, in wonder. Her father nodded for her to take it from him.

"Let me fasten it."

Mithian lifted the veil, so her father could put it around her neck. She felt the coldness of it, as it touched her skin. She could feel tears not too far away, as she thought about the mother, she'd lost years ago. How she wished she could be here now.

"It's so beautiful father," she smiled, picking it up to take another look at it.

"It was given to her, by her own mother. It's been handed down many generations. Perhaps, you will give it to your own daughter?" he smiled.

"One thing at a time father, let's get the wedding over first,"

"Yes of course. It's so good to see you happy now. I was fearing I'd permanently ruined your life after the episode with King Martin."

"Father, please. That is over now, I can assure you I don't waste a single thought on that horrible man anymore. You thought you were doing your best for me. I have never held any grudges."

"For that, I am grateful. As you say, we need to look forward. We are all entering an important stage, if Albion is to be reunited. We will all have to play our part in that, not least your brother Nyall,"

"He will be fine. You are right though there will be many changes up ahead. I can't wait to play my part, whatever it involves,"

"You will do us proud, off that I am sure."

They hugged each other for a moment, only parting as there was a knock on the door. They looked at one another.

"Are you ready?" King Rodor said.

"I am ready. Let's go."

Mithian opened the door, her maid presented her with a bouquet of freshly picked roses, the sweet smell descended down the corridor. She took her father's arm and they slowly began their procession down the steps. Mithian tried not to notice the endless lines of people awaiting her, concentrating on not having any mishap with her ivory dress. Once they'd reached the safety of the entrance of the Hall, she allowed herself a look around.

She spotted Mordred, standing aloof as always. She smiled at him, feeling relieved as he gave her one back. He looked very dapper in his newly made red garment. Mithian had insisted that he'd be involved, as she had taken to the lonely young boy. They made their way over to the entrance of the Great Hall, as they stood outside the bugles loudly proclaimed them.

Sitting amongst the crowd, Gwen nudged Arthur. "Are you sure Merlin is okay, when he looked around before there was hardly any colour on his face. I hope he is all right."

"Guinevere he'll be fine. He has Gaius looking after him now. It was a great idea to suggest Gaius be at his side today. He's been the nearest thing to a father that Merlin's known,"

"It just seemed right somehow," Gwen admitted.

"Isn't Gaius looking dapper?" a voice whispered behind them.

"He looks very distinguished Alice," Arthur smiled, "Maybe you two will be next?"

Alice laughed, "Perhaps I'll suggest it to him!"

"Why not?" Gwen asked, excitement in her eyes at the idea of another happy day. "You can wait forever, if you leave it to a man!"

Arthur grinned sardonically at her comment. "I didn't make you wait that long,"

Gwen, Alice and Hunith laughed.

At the front of the Hall, Merlin twitched.

"Are you okay?" Gaius asked him, looking concerned.

"All of a sudden I'm feeling as I am itching everywhere!"

Gaius grinned, "It's just nerves Merlin. Try and relax, Mithan will be here any second now,"

Merlin allowed himself a quick look behind him, as he watched his soon to be wife soaring down the red carpet towards them. He was suddenly aware of his heart beat, feeling sure everyone else could hear it too. He took a deep breath, catching his mother's eyes as she sat in the second row with Alice.

Suddenly the clear scent of roses caught Merlin's nostrils and out of nowhere, he began to relax. By the time he'd taken a breath, Mithian was standing next to him, smiling at him.

He watched as she threw her veil back over her face, once again swept away by her beauty and grace. Any doubts that tweaked around his head had now vanished, as he now longed for them to be officially wed.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to her.

"You don't look bad yourself, Hunith has been busy,"

Merlin blushed, as he pulled his red jacket down, once again. Then Geoffrey of Monmouth stepped forward, and straight away there was a hush in the Hall.

"My Lords, Ladies and distinguished guests, we are gathered here today, to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting, the union of Merlin Emrys of Ealdor and Princess Mithian of Nemeth. Is it your wish Merlin, to take this lady to be your wife?"

"Yes, it is."

"Is it your wish Mithian to take this man?"

"Yes, it is,"

"Do any say nay? Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite. We will now commence with the vows,"

As the ceremony continued, Merlin concentrated carefully, determined that there would be no slip-ups or mistakes from him. He had dreaded giving Arthur or any of the Knights a chance to laugh by him saying something wrong. He wanted to give Mithian a perfect day in every way. He listened carefully, to Geoffrey's promptings, making sure to take time to answer where required. He could see she was as nervous as he'd been. But both of them made it through the ceremony with no mishaps to report. Eventually, Geoffrey came to the end of the event.

"By the powers invested in me, I announce you man and wife." He turned to Merlin, "You may kiss her now.

Merlin took her in his arms and they enjoyed a long kiss, which was finally broken up by the applause. Realising this was the sign to escort her down the corridor he gave her his arm. They took their time to take in the smiles of their many guests. Arthur had a big smile on his face as he applauded, Gwen was wiping tears from her eyes, as was his mother. Lancelot winked as Merlin made his way down the Hall, while the rest of the Knights cheered. King Rodor and Nyall, greeted both with waves.

"You were wonderful," Merlin murmured, making sure he continued to greet their guests as they walked.

"As were you, I've never been so nervous. What about you?"

"I had some moments," Merlin grinned, "But my friends soon sorted me out!"

"I am glad about that! Is it true that Arthur is opening up this old room, for the dinner?"

"Yes, so Gwen says. The first time its been opened in a number of years. I haven't even seen it myself yet,"

"Intriguing!"

By this stage they had left the Hall, a servant came forward inviting them to follow him. They went along a corridor, that Mithian had never been down before. This side of the castle had rarely been seen by outsiders. She took in every detail, every picture, statue as they followed him. Eventually he stopped, waiting for the two guards to open up the two big doors. Merlin and Mithian gasped. The room was big and square with huge windows with the afternoon sun throwing light into every part of it.

There were tables all set up for the guests, the servant took Merlin and Mithian to the big long one which dominated the room. Already the delicious smell of food came flowing down the corridor, as the other guests made their way in. Before long they were being hugged from their friends and families. Within a few minutes they took their seats around the table.

Merlin and Mithian were invited to sit down half way down the table. Hunith was on Merlin's other side. Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and Alice sat opposite them. King Rodor and Nyall sat down next to Mithian, with the Knights taking up the rest of the seats. Mithian noticed that Lancelot had taken Mordred under his wing, inviting the boy to sit down next to him.

"Well, my sister. You managed to get through that with no mistake," Nyall grinned,

"I am sure you were waiting to pounce if I had," she smiled back.

"Even Merlin managed to get through with no mishap!" Gwaine laughed.

"Now that did surprise me!" Arthur agreed.

There was general laughter

"I don't think I have ever concentrated as hard on anything before!" Merlin admitted, blushing slightly.

Mithian touched his hand, "You were perfect, I was just as nervous,"

King Rodor smiled, "I think you both were fine, it went without a hitch."

"That sounds like a very good toast," Arthur nodded lifted his glass.

Everyone followed his example.

"To Merlin and Mithian, welcome officially to the Camelot family!"

"Thank you, my Lord," Mithian replied, taking a sip.

There was general talking before the banquet arrived. The guests all took an inward breath as they viewed the wonderful smelling food which was put down on the table. Merlin gulped as he took in the biggest slice of Ham he had ever seen.

"A special recipe," the maid curtsied at him.

"It smells delicious," he assured her, "Please give our thanks to everyone who has worked so hard,"

"Of course, thank you."

Before long, everyone had a full plate and for the first time there was relative silence as everyone devoured the food. As Merlin looked around the table, it appeared as if everyone was making the most of their feast of plenty. Even he had to admit, Audrey had done them proud much to his amazement. He noted his wife was thoroughly enjoying her dinner and for the first time he completely relaxed.

"That was gorgeous. I insist I have to meet the cook and get that recipe," Mithian said, putting her knife and fold down.

"Yes, hard to believe this was the work of Audrey!" Arthur muttered,

"Arthur!" Gwen commented, lowering her eyes to him.

"I was merely complimenting our star Cook on her wonderful work, my dear,"

Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances and smirk.

"I seem to be getting this idea, that Audrey has legendary status at the kitchens of Camelot?" Nyall asked, raising his eyebrows in a mocking glance.

Merlin and Arthur sniggered quietly.

"Audrey spoils them both in truth," Gwen commented, "not that you'd know it!"

Merlin could contain himself no longer. "Please, no more mockery, I think that's enough,"

Gwen made a face at Merlin, making Mithian smile.

"I insist I have to meet her, she sounds like an intriguing person," Mithian said.

"I will take you to meet her maybe then you can learn some of her recipes since your new husband admires her work so much!"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, bliss. I cannot wait for that," he admitted.

"She sometimes lets me collect the herbs," a little voice said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at Mordred, they had been the first words he had muttered at the wedding.

"I remember seeing you coming from the forest on my first day here," Mithian. "I love herbs maybe you can show me where the best ones grow?"

"I would like that," Mordred replied, shyly.

"That's a date then,"

Merlin smiled at his wife warmly. He had been worried that Mordred had withdrawn again, but realised it was just shyness that was preventing him from talking. He hoped that Mithian would be able to help him bring the boy out of himself. He already noted that Mordred seemed calm in her company which had to be a good start.

As the plates were taken away Merlin could see the musicians had entered the room. This was the part of the evening which had left him the most nervous, the dancing. He had never had any timing in his life as Arthur would remind him most days! Now he had to somehow dance with his wife while keeping his balance and avoid stamping on her fragile foot. He had confessed to Mithian that he was not the best dancer around, she had assured him she wasn't either. He wasn't sure he believed her though. As if reading his mind, she bent over him.

"Don't worry, we'll only dance slowly. Hopefully no one will notice our lack of panache!"

"I don't believe for one minute, that you can't dance," he replied, a glint in his eye.

"Looks like you are about to find out!"

Arthur had stood up.

"After that lovely dinner, I bid Merlin and Mithian to open the dancing. I know Merlin has been looking forward to this part of the evening, all week!" Arthur said, a hint of mischief in his eye.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Great!" he muttered. "Now everyone knows,"

"We'll be fine," Mithian smiled. "Thank you, my lord. I am looking forward to you joining us afterwards. Merlin tells me you have great timing,"

Merlin looked across at Mithian, noticing Arthur's face with a perplexed look on it.

"Oh yes," Merlin agreed, "Gwen is always complimenting Arthur on his timing,"

Mithian led Merlin away, before he began to snigger out loud.

"That was a genius line", he murmured, "I'm not sure Gwen will thank you though!"

"Yes, she was telling how she ended up with her foot in a bowl the last time Arthur waltzed her around the floor,"

Merlin and Mithian waited for the musicians to begin and before long were dancing around the floor surrounded by their friends and family. He had to admit, once he'd got over his self-consciousness, he began to enjoy himself. As he had suspected there was little wrong with his wife's dancing. He was happy to let her take the lead, as he concentrated on getting his footwork as perfect as possible. Presently people joined them on the floor, Merlin laughed as he saw Arthur attempting to take Gwen for a spin. He noticed she was in control of proceeding's there despite Arthur's eagerness.

As the evening progressed Merlin lost all sight of time. He had met the musician's playing in the lower town one afternoon. He had been impressed with their music and timing as the crowds had gathered around them. They had never performed in front of royalty before, but Merlin was adamant that they should perform at the night's entertainment. He realised that he needed to find a more permanent arrangement for them.

"They're very good," Mithian smiled, looking over at them.

"They are, aren't they?" Merlin agreed, "I was just thinking if I could arrange for them to perform here more often,"

"That would be a lovely idea. Arthur's enjoying himself, not so sure about Gwen though,"

"She had control of him before, but his enthusiasm has got the better of him now," Merlin grinned. "I hope you have had a good time today,"

"It's not been too bad, although I am waiting for a finale," Mithian smiled, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course, that goes without saying,"

A touch on his shoulder made him turn around.

"I hope you two are having a good time?" King Rodor smiled, "I fear though my body is aching for a bit of recreation. I hope you will excuse me for the night,"

"Of course, I hope you have enjoyed your day and thanks once again for everything and not least allowing me to marry your daughter,"

"You will make a very happy couple, I can see that,"

Mithian hugged her father, "Thank you for everything. Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No, I'm sure Nyall will see to that. Enjoy the rest of your evening my dear. Merlin," the King nodded.

"Have a good night,"

"Well, he looked as though he enjoyed himself," Merlin smiled.

"Yes, he did. I was worried it may have taken a lot out of him, but he seems to have done well," she replied, watching him leave the room, waving at Nyall.

By this time a number of people had made their excuses. In the end only the immediate Camelot gang were still awake. Merlin led Mithian over to the table.

"Well, you two enjoyed yourselves," Gwaine grinned, pulling a seat back for Mithian to sit down on.

"I am relieved about that, otherwise I'd have never heard the last of it," Arthur pipped up.

"I hope everyone enjoyed themselves," Mithian grinned, "Everything was perfect,"

"The day certainly went well," Gwen smiled, raising her glass.

"Or it did until the last waltz where Arthur almost crashed into the musicians!" Merlin pointed out.

"I told him he was going too fast," Gwen said, looking crestfallen for a minute.

"But my perfect manoeuvre rescued us in the end," Arthur grinned.

"Say nothing of the band, I don't think I have ever seen musicians look more terrified!" Percival said, making everyone snigger.

"Yes. I should have warned them they were taking their lives in their hands," Merlin grimaced.

"They were very good, we should have them back," Gwen said,

"I was thinking the exact same thing myself," Merlin agreed.

"You can officially invite them. We need a band to play at the next meeting," Arthur said, pouring them all another drink.

"Seriously, Mithian and I would like to thank you all for making this such a special day," Merlin said raising his glass. "To Camelot and hopefully the beginning of the uniting of Albion,"

Arthur nodded, "Indeed, let us hope our new family member will bring us luck upon this tricky road,"

"I am sure between us we can make this happen. I will certainly play my part," Mithian assured them.

After an hour of laughter people began to drift away, leaving only Merlin, Mithian, Arthur and Gwen around the table.

"I hope it was as good as you expected?" Gwen asked, giving her friend a hug.

"Thank you, it was even better than I expected, thanks to both of you for all your hard work,"

"It's our pleasure, I'm only glad that everything went without a hitch. Looking at my wife I think we had best make our excuses and let the newly-weds have some space," Arthur nodded,

"Thanks again, to both of you. I know it's been hard work on top of all the usual responsibilities. I think both of us will remember this day for a long time to come," Merlin said,

"Nothing less than what you deserve my friend," Arthur replied, slapping Merlin on the shoulder as he walked past.

Gwen hugged Merlin, "At long last, you have got someone special. There was a time when I wondered if you ever would,"

"Blame your husband for that and all the work he gives me!" Merlin laughed.

"See you both in the morning before you leave,"

"We'll look forward to it," Mithian smiled, waving as they left the room.

Suddenly Merlin and Mithian were alone, in the airy room. All of a sudden it seemed enormous and the silence seem to seep every bit of space between them. Merlin was aware of an intimacy which hadn't been there before. He swallowed as Mithian walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders.

"So, Mr Court Sorcerer what plan do you have now?" she asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I suppose we had better go to our quarters and see what materialises," Merlin smiled, giving her a lingering kiss, as they moved towards the door together. As Merlin led her upstairs, he was aware of the night stars shining ever so brightly. It reminded him of nights in Ealdor in the other life he'd once lived. How far he had come since then, how enriched his life was now. He was determined to live it to the full, from now on. His new wife deserved nothing less, he was suddenly restless to take her away and give her some peace, as he knew once they were back in Camelot, life would once more become very busy. As he pushed open the door and gently closed it, he knew his life had reached a new plateau; one he was eager to commit to with every part of himself.

**The End.**

**Note: **First off in these strange times we are living in, I hope everyone is well and fighting fit. I must admit I had never intended for this story to take so long. I'm afraid life and a bit of illness caught up with me and delayed everything. I hope this will be worth the wait. Although this is the end of The Winter Wedding, I have got more plans for The Albion Years. I had always intended it to be about a number of the characters, and this will continue. I have tried to make this as light-hearted as I can, as there will be less happy stories following. You cannot have the light without some dark I'm afraid! Thank you for everyone who has continued to read this, now that I am back on track hopefully everything will work a little quicker. In the mean-time stay safe everyone. 😊

13


	12. Chapter 12 A Night in the Tavern

**Chapter 12 A Night in the Tavern**

It was a rainy and windy night when Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival arrived at the Tavern. They were on a high after completing a successful mission on the eastern borders. In truth, it had been a quiet time since Merlin and Mithian had left for their holiday. After the excitement of the wedding, Camelot had settled down once again. For the Knights, this was a mixed blessing. While peace was something, they all longed for, having days of doing little else than training and mind-numbing chores, soon led to boredom for these men who were born to fight. It inevitably led to bouts off frustration which could sometimes fester.

So, when news was received of some troubles on Camelot's eastern side the Knights had been despatched to win the peace once again. In the end, it had not proved to be a serious situation, but something that needed a firmer hand. The bandits had been apprehended and then dealt with by the local authorities and as they had left, the people had lined the streets to cheer them off.

By the time they had reported back to Arthur and been dismissed the three Knights decided a night at the Tavern was in order. The place was heaving by the time Percival had pushed open the door, but their usual table in the corner was still empty. The three Knights moved through the crowd and were soon having their first mead of the night.

"I hope you saw that brilliant counter I put in on that bandit?" Gwaine said, his eyebrows moving up and down.

Lancelot laughed, "Oh you mean the large fellow who could barely move?"

"Now, now Lance, it's not like you to be so dismissive of true fighting craft!"

"All I am saying is I'm not sure you'd have got away with it from someone who could actually run,"

Percival laughed, "Wasn't he the one who was in charge of the bandit's lunch?"

"Perce, Perce please. I am so disappointed that my fellow Knights cannot acknowledge such panache. We in Caerleon are well-known for our original moves,"

"Right?" Lancelot nodded, "that's where you learnt it from, that probably explains things,"

Percival laughed throwing his beer back and raising his hand. Presently a pretty blonde woman arrived at the table, with another jug of the favourite juice.

"Emma!" Gwaine cried, "I am sure you would appreciate my fighting moves more than these two imbecilies!"

"Sir Gwaine I have heard you have a truly unique fighting stance," the girl smiled, "I have heard many stories,"

"Oh yes," Percival grinned, "Gwaine's reputation goes before him,"

"Oh no, I didn't mean," Emma replied, blushing.

"Ignore them both Emma, I know exactly what you mean," Lancelot smiled.

"Thanks, call if you need anything else,"

Lancelot was about to proceed with more banter when he noticed Gwaine was already onto the next thing. He followed his stare and straight away saw the woman who had caught his friend's attention.

"Oh no Perce, there could be trouble ahead!"

Percival looked behind him and saw the woman and her companion make their way through the crowd. She was a stunning brunette with her hair tied back and she attracted many an eye of the various men roundabout. Her companion was a smaller, blonde girl who went over to the bar. Gwaine had by this time already caught the brunette's eye. He raised his glass to her a big soppy grin on his face.

"What do you think?" he asked his colleagues.

"I think you should stay well clear!"

"Lancelot, you are turning into an old man before your time," Gwaine grinned.

"No, I have merely been in this situation before when you have caught the eye of a pretty girl!"

"Pretty girl? Try stunning," Gwaine breathed, knocking his chair back slowly.

"Gwaine, please be careful we wanted a peaceful night remember?" Percival urged his colleague.

"You are getting as bad as Lance. Live for the minute, before you know life has gone," Gwaine grinned,

Lancelot shook his head at Percival as they both watched Gwaine move towards the woman. Percival raised his head to his friend having noticed the door had opened. Instinctively he knew it could be trouble.

"Father or husband?" Lancelot mumbled to Percival as they took in the features of the big man who was also making his way over to the brunette.

"Could be either, whatever I hope he has some of those special moves ready. This guy looks as though he means business,"

As the Knights watched the scene carefully unfold, the man had reached the table and was looking meaningful at Gwaine. Lancelot and Percival watched intently, in case help was needed. But to their relief Gwaine was backing down, eventually making his way back to the table with everything still in place.

"Will you ever learn?" Lancelot asked, pouring him another drink.

"I only said hello," Gwaine winked. "What on earth is she doing with a man like that though?"

"Especially when she could be with Sir Gwaine, the man of original moves!" Percival laughed.

Lancelot joined in, enjoying Gwaine's sarcastic stare at Percival. For as long as he'd known Gwaine, he recognised his friends air of never say die spirit. It wasn't something Lancelot shared, but then his background had been different to Gwaine's. He knew all the Knights had very different personalities but together they were like a band of brothers for all that. It was on evenings such as these which gave them opportunities of learning more about one another.

"Have you always been this care free Gwaine?" he asked, throwing back his drink.

"Not always, in fact I was quite bitter after my mother lost everything. Then she'd been turned down by the King and we were pretty much penniless. Eventually we got back on our feet, afterwards I realised, you had to make the most of life. Nothings stands still, time vanishes fast if you become too stuck in your ways."

"I suppose so," Lancelot smiled.

Gwaine threw his arms out, as if emphasizing the point.

"I guess it was different for me. After my family were slaughtered by the raiders I had only one thought on my mind. To become a Knight of Camelot. Everything I did after that dreadful day was designed towards making my future and living my dream. Then of course, I arrived in Camelot to find out only those who were aristocrats could serve as a Knights. "

Gwaine made a face. "Yes, Uther and his strange ways. What about you Percival? Where you always so serious and so big?" Gwaine laughed, slapping his friend's shoulder.

"Like Lancelot, my only ambition was to fight. I came from a poor village where the only natural job would have been to become a farmer or a labourer. I yearned for a life of excitement it was so limiting where I grew up. But everything changed after my family was wiped out. I knew there had to be something else in the world,"

"That must have been hard, for both of you," Gwaine grimaced.

Percival explained. "I met an old fighter one day just as I was starting work, he told me of his life. It was the day which changed my whole perception, I knew even an ordinary man as I was could make something of myself. But to do that I had to leave home, that was hard but with my family gone it seemed the right thing to do,"

"Remember the day we met?" Lancelot asked, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"As if I could forget. I was down on my luck at the time, Lancelot rode into to town on his fine white stead and I found a kindred spirit,"

"We were both down on our luck, but we met at the right time for both our sakes. Once I'd explained about Camelot, there was only one place we were coming back to. We just had to wait for the right moment."

"Then Merlin's letter arrived and here we are," Percival smiled, raising his tankard.

"To Camelot,"

"To Camelot," Gwaine and Lancelot repeated.

Suddenly they realised they had company, as the pretty brunette stood there with a fresh jug of mead.

"For you all, may you stay safe and protect over this Kingdom,"

"Won't you join us? Or at least tell us your name" Gwaine yelled, but the girl was already on her way out of the tavern. At the door she turned and smiled.

"That is for you to find out Sir Gwaine,"

To Gwaine's amazement the door shut and he was left with his two friends looking at him with amusement.

"It's seems the special Caerleon charm didn't quite work there, Gwaine," Percival smiled, pouring them all another glass.

"She will come back, I could see it in her eyes," Gwaine winked.

Lancelot shook his head, "You will never learn Gwaine, never learn!"

**The End**


End file.
